Brand New Year
by lemon drops16
Summary: It's brand new year and there is a new transfer student…Why does her last name sound so familiar, and just what type of secret is she hiding? REWRITTEN rated T for later chapters
1. Brand New Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling 

Chapter 1: Welcome back

The Hogwarts Express train compartments were full of eager and excited students. Draco Malfoy sighed as he pushed passed the younger years to get into his compartment.

"Bloody first years." He huffed as he sat down and tried to remove the winkles from his uniform shirt, a dark skinned boy that sat in the bench across from him laughed into his book. Draco glared lightly at him.

"We were first years once Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes, nodding his head.

"They're still horrendously annoying Blaise." The boy nodded, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"What do you think it will be like?" Draco stared out the window before turning to face Blaise. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, most of our year moved out of England after the war. Pansy, you and I are going to be the only 8th year Slytherins, it's been a year Blaise. The castle is fixed but nothing will be the same." Blaise nodded.

"Yeah but at least everyone knows that you didn't kill Dumbledore so we shouldn't have too many problems this year at least with the older students." Before Draco could reply the compartment opened to show a girl with long waist length blonde hair with pink tips. The girl smiled apologetically as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." She said leaning against the door pointing at the bench. Both boys shook their heads and Blaise moved over to Draco's bench to give her a free seat.

"Thank you." She said softly as she took a seat and smoothed out her dress.

"No problem." Blaise responded.

"Is it always this… crazy?" Both boys shrugged their shoulders nodding.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, and this is Draco Malfoy." Blaise introduced the two of them

"Oh! I'm being terribly rude. I'm Amelia Dumbledore, but you can just call me May." She said smiling. Both boys shared a look of surprise.

"Dumbledore? I didn't know he had any younger family members" Draco said quietly. Blaise cleared his throat and changed the subject, knowing that Dumbledore was a difficult subject for Draco.

"So this is your first year to the castle." She nodded her head smiling.

"Yeah, I just came back from Italy, and I thought I would stop by and visit." The girl explained. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Visit who?" Her eyes widened. Before she bit her lip gently.

"My grandmother." She said softly before she changed the subject. "So what houses do you two belong to?"

"Blaise and I are Slytherins." Draco said, May nodded her head. "Do you think you'll get sorted into a house?" May shrugged her shoulders after a moment's thought.

"I'm not sure. I could, it's up to my grandmother." The boys nodded their heads in understanding. A women pushing a trolley opened the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The women asked, Blaise nodded ordering three liquorish wands and two boxes of every flavored beans. Just as he sat down a boy with unruly brown hair and glasses walked up to the lady and asked for a pumpkin patty, four chocolate frogs, a box of every flavored beans, and five liquorish wands. As he waited for his snacks he nodded his head at the two boys.

"Malfoy, Zabini." He said. Both boys nodded their head back at him.

"Potter" Draco said, Harry looked over and noticed May. He smiled at her before introducing himself.

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Malfoy and Zabini both rolled their eyes.

"I'm Amelia. It's nice to meet you as well." Harry nodded before he grabbed his snacks and walked back to his compartment, the women and the trolley followed after him. May could hear the women asking if anyone wanted anything off the trolley until she walked out of hearing range.

"Mark the day Malfoy, the first girl to not go googly eyed after meeting Potter" Blaise said as she chewed on his liquorish wand. May looked at him confused.

"I don't understand." May said as she lifted the candy wand to her lips.

"You just met the-boy-who-lived, and didn't even bat an eyelash. I would say that is a first." Blaise said

"The boy who what?" May asked confused before she held up her hand. "Never mind I don't want to know." She said smiling.

Soon the train stopped and the students began to pile off onto the platform. The first years stared up at Hagrid in amazement and fear before they, the second and third years, followed him to the boats. The fourth years and up went to the carriages to be taken to the castle. May followed Draco and Blaise into a carriage and smiled when she saw Harry walk past her with two tall muscular handsome boys, one with red hair and the other with brown, an attractive slender curly brown haired girl and a tall slender red headed girl. Harry smiled at her before getting to his own carriage with his group of friends.

"Granger's looking good this year." Blaise muttered to Draco who lightly shoved him. May looked at the two in confusion before shrugging. The Great Hall was filled with students laughing and eating, when the first years walked in and began their sorting. Once the last student was done McGonagall stood up at the podium to start her speech.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts. We have some new faces and some old." McGonagall said as she smiled down at all the students. "The castle has been rebuilt to its former glory. I would like to inform you that even though the war is over, Defense Against the Dark Arts will still be taught here at Hogwarts by Professor Snape." The students began to mutter amongst themselves only to quiet down when McGonagall cast a look across the hall. "Now Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that the Dark Forest is forbidden for students under sixth year and all Weasley products are prohibited. I know that everybody here has lost loved ones from the war, so let's all have a moment of silence for all of those that were lost to us." The hall was silent for a few moments as everyone lowered their heads before McGonagall once more started speaking.

"In the order of the school's Head boy and girl, before his passing Dumbledore decided to go with two students at the top of their class, who are 8th years this year. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy." The two stood up as the hall clapped for them, McGonagall smiled at the two before they sat down. "But since Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are 8th years the staff has decided to place them in the position of High Head Boy and Girl while Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr. Blaise Zabini will be the Head Boy and Girl." McGonagall informed the students, Ginny stood up when Hermione shook her out of her stupor before she and Blaise sat back down. Snape walked up to her and whispered something in her ear before she continued talking

"Professor Snape has brought it to my attention that the Slytherin table has a stow-away." She said as she glanced over at the Slytherin table and beckoned May forward. May stood up and walked over to McGonagall. The Hall was once more filled with murmurs asking who the girl was.

May walked up to McGonagall, who winked at her. May smiled nodding softly before sitting down on the chair and waited for the sorting hat to be placed on her head. The hat was placed on her head and the Hall went silent in anticipation.

"What is your name girl?" The hat asked in his gravely rough voice. May bit her lip before she whispered her name. "Amelia Dumbledore, you said?" The hat's voice boomed across the hall, the students once again began mumbling amongst themselves. May nodded gently with the hat still on her head.

"Well Miss Dumbledore, I'm sure that Gryffindor would be very happy to have you but I'm afraid that I'm going to put you in Slytherin." The hat boomed. The Great Hall was filled with whispers at the new addition to Slytherin shocked to see that it was a member of the Dumbledore family.

"Was that really necessary? I'm only here to visit" May asked once she stood up from the chair and turned to face McGonagall, who only shrugged her shoulders while trying to hid her smile. May sighed and rolled her eyes.

"All right I've had my fun." McGonagall said smiling, it was strange for all the students to see the usually strict Transfiguration Professor, and now Headmistress, smile and joke.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Amelia Dumbledore, my granddaughter." McGonagall said as she placed a hand on May's shoulder. From her place next to her grandmother she could see Draco choking on his drink, while many of the other students stared up at the two shocked.

"Oh Miss Weasley, and Granger may I have a word with you." McGonagall said as she motioned the two girls over to her. May smirked and walked back over to the Slytherin table and sat in between Draco and Blaise. The two looked at her shocked while she took delicate sips of her soup.

"McGonagall is your grandmother?" Blaise asked shocked while Draco stared at her from the other side. May nodded.

"Yes and Dumbledore is my grandfather. So what?" Draco once again started choking on his water. May rolled her eyes and took the cup away from him.

"Honestly Draco, if you can't drink properly don't drink at all." May said before she began eating again. Soon Hermione and Ginny walked over to the Slytherin table and up to May.

"So it seems that Professor McGonagall would like you to stay with Ginny and I in the Head's dormitory." Hermione said, May nodded her head in understand. "It seems like we're all roommates now." She said. Draco and Blaise looked up at her.

"It seems that way. Hello Granger." Draco said smirking up at her.

"Malfoy." Hermione said before she turned her attention on Blaise. "Zabini." He nodded at her.

"Granger. Weasley" Blaise said smirking at Ginny who smirked right back.

"Zabini." Ginny replied. May sat in between the two boys before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly are you four always this articulate?" She said raising an eyebrow as she stared up at the two girls who looked at her shocked, seeming to remember that she was there.

"Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione said holding out her hand. May smiled before taking it and then taking Ginny's hand

"Amelia Dumbledore. It's nice to meet you both." She said. The two girls smiled at her.

"After dinner we're all supposed to meet with McGonagall so she can show us to the dormitory." Hermione said before they both walked off back to the Gryffindor table.

"They seem nice." May said as she began eating her dessert. The boys both nodded their heads.

"They are, but don't be fooled they have right mean tempers those two. Granger is an ace with her wand, she can hex you faster than you can say Hogwarts and Weasley is a fierce little thing, she throws a mean bat bogey hex." Blaise told her. May nodded her head as she took a bite of her pudding. She stared over at the two girls only to catch the eye of Harry. He smiled at her and only broke eye contact when the red headed boy next to him knocked his shoulder with his.

"Who are those boys sitting next to them?" she asked.

"Well you met Potter earlier. The ginger is Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother. The tall sort of timid looking one is Neville Longbottom, the dark skinned boy is Thomas, Dean I think his first name is and the short one I can't remember his name." Draco said while he ate his dessert.

"Seamus Finnigan, the Irish one." Draco snapped his fingers when Blaise supplied his name.

"That's right Finnigan." Blaise rolled his eyes before he wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed his plate away.

"Should we go see McGonagall now?" Blaise said as he stood up from the table, Draco and May followed him. May waved Hermione and Ginny over before they went up to see McGonagall.

McGonagall led the small group up several flights of stairs, past the Gryffindor towers and up to a portrait of a mermaid sitting on rock combing out her hair, much like the stained glass window in the Prefects bathroom.

'Password' the mermaid asked as she looked at the group.

"Unity" McGonagall said and pushed the portrait door open. The group stared at the room in awe.

"It's beautiful" Hermione whispered. The others nodded their heads in agreement. The common room was large and homey, the arch ways were tall and Greek like and the walls were painted a light tan color. There was a large book case on the far wall filled to the brim with book and a large fire place in which there was a fire roaring, the furniture was made of black leather and looked extremely comfortable. Next to the bookcase there was a spiral staircase that led upstairs.

"Now your rooms are upstairs. Girls your room is on the left and boys on right. Have a good night, Amelia come here for a moment." McGonagall said as she walked over to the door once more.

"Yes Grandmother."

"Tomorrow I would like for you to accompany me and help with my classes the first half of the day, then you will go to classes with the rest of the students." May nodded her head at her grandmother.

"I'm glad you're well, you're parents were very worried, they hadn't heard from you in months." McGonagall said smiling down at her granddaughter before she gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked out of the door.

"So what now?" Blaise asked once she left. The others shrugged.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed. Are you coming Amelia?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny walked towards the stairs. May shook her head and walked over to the bookcase. Hermione nodded her head and walked upstairs with Ginny. "Goodnight boys!" they called down before they shut the door.

"So much for getting over your crush on Granger, Malfoy." Blaise said snickering before he sat down in one of the chairs. Draco glared and smacked him lighting across the back of his head.

"Honestly Malfoy, you're becoming more and more like Snape every day." Blaise said as he rubbed the back of his head. Draco smirked and threw himself down on the couch stretching out across it.

"Professor Snape?" May asked from in front of the bookcase as she fingered the spines.

"Yeah he's my godfather." Draco said as he sat up to make room for her on the couch.

"Small world. He's mine as well." May said as she curled up on the couch with a book and began reading. Draco looked at her lightly shocked.

"He's your godfather as well?" Draco asked. May nodded her head keeping her eyes on her book.

"My mother is very fond of uncle Severus, so when I was born she asked him to be my godfather, though I suspect that he was asked to be your godfather first." May informed him.

"He told me that he had a goddaughter, but I didn't know it was Dumbledore's grandchild." Draco said as he looked at her.

"So what's the story with Dumbledore and McGonagall? They never hinted that they were romantic in any way." Blaise asked. Both boys leaned towards her to hear the story.

"Yeah what is the story?" Ginny said as she and Hermione walked back down stairs. May sighed before she closed her book.

"I don't think I should go around telling family secrets." May said.

"It's alright Amelia, I don't mind." A voice said, the group startled and looked up at the portrait above the fireplace.

"Grandfather!" "Professor Dumbledore!" rang around the common room as he stared down at them kindly. Hermione recognized the sparkle in his eye, and smiled at him

"Are you sure grandfather?" May asked, Dumbledore nodded. May began her story

"Well from what my mother told me, when grandmother was younger, she ran out on her wedding. Her father had picked a man that she just couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life with. So she ran, and that's when she met grandfather. Well grandfather took an instant liking to her, I mean she had to have been a right mess. Wedding dress all over the place." May said giggling lightly.

"Well grandfather led her into his house and got her to calm down and she explained that she had run out on an arranged marriage, Grandfather was already well known at that point for defeating that wizard fellow." She said turning to look up at her grandfather's portrait.

"Gellert Grindelwald." Dumbledore's picture supplied. May nodded her thanks.

"Well, grandfather he was very sympathetic for grandmother, and while he had taken a liking to her he um…" May broke off not sure how to continue with this part of the story as she looked up the portrait for help

"I didn't trust in my own judgment in relationships at that point in my life." Dumbledore supplied.

"Right because he had been, um…" Draco leaned towards her slightly

"I had been in love with Grindelwald. So I couldn't offer her anything other than a place to stay and friendship. Though after a while I grew very much attached to her, and her to me and so we had our daughter." Dumbledore finished. May sat quietly playing with the spine of her book while the others stared up at the picture in shock.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Dumbledore was…" Draco trailed off his sentence and looked up at the picture to see Dumbledore smiling down at him.

"Minerva and I were very fond of each other and having a child was the only way for her to get out of her marriage. So that's what we did, she stayed with me and then began teaching at Hogwarts with me." May nodded her head.

"That's pretty much the whole story." May said blushing when he talked about the two of them doing that. Hermione and Ginny shared a look of shock.

"Wow." Blaise said as they all sat in silence for a moment before May stood up from the couch.

"Well I'm going to take a bath." May said as she walked quickly up the stairs and shut the bedroom door.

"Well this has been an interesting night but I'm going to bed." Ginny said as she stood up and stretched before walked over to the staircase waiting for Hermione, who got up a second later and walked up the stairs behind Ginny, she only paused for a moment to look back at Malfoy before she walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Maybe this year won't be so boring after all" Blaise said as he and Draco walked up the stairs into their room.

"Guess we'll just have to see what will happen tomorrow." Draco said as she laid down on his bed before they both fell asleep.


	2. Divination, DADA, and Boggarts

Chapter 2:

The next morning the girls woke up to an extremely hot morning. Almost too hot. The girls all groaned while getting out of bed. They each took a turn in their bathroom before they headed down to the common room to wait for the boys.

"They take longer than we do." Ginny said as she pulled her long red hair up into a pony tail. May sighed before she walked to the door.

"Let's just leave them." She said as she opened the door and walked through.

"You can sit with is if you'd like Amelia." Hermione said as she too pulled her hair up though she put hers into a bun on top of her head. May smiled and nodded her head.

"Please call me May." She said as she walked with them to the Great Hall. When they got there she followed them to the Gryffindor table and sat to the right of Hermione while Ginny sat on the other side of the table.

"Everyone is staring at me." May whispered to the girls as she began to fill her bowl with fruit.

"That's because you're a Slytherin, who also happens to be Dumbledore's granddaughter, sitting at the Gryffindor table" Harry said as he sat down next to her. May looked at him before nodding her head.

"I see your point, but honestly is it that shocking that I'm Dumbledore's granddaughter." May said as she ate her fruit bowl. A boy she recognized as Neville Longbottom sat next to Ginny and smiled at her.

"Hello there. I'm Neville Longbottom" He said as he held out his hand for her to take, she smiled over at him.

"Amelia Dumbledore, pleasure." She said giggling as he bent his head and kissed the back of her hand.

"Alright Neville give it a rest." A short brown-haired boy said in a thick Irish accent as he and another boy with dark skin and dark short hair sat next to him.

"Shut it Seamus, you're just jealous." Neville said as he began to fill up his plate with eggs and bacon. May sat in between Harry and Hermione giggling as the two argued.

"Amelia." A voice from behind the two boys drawled out causing them to quiet their bickering and sit straight up.

"Hello Professor Snape." Snape looked down at May and down at the rest of the Gryffindor table who stared at him with apprehension. He held out a piece of parchment for her, which she took.

"That is your schedule for today. Don't lose it." He said shortly before he turned away, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Bloody Hell, Snape is still as scary as when I was a first year." Neville said. Taking a deep breath

"Oh Neville you really need to get over that mate." A red-headed boy said from his spot next to Harry.

"Hello, I don't think I've met you yet" May said after a moment, turning to look at the boy.

"That's Ron, he's my brother." Ginny told her. May smiled at him, which he blushed at slightly before he went back to eating.

"So what's everyone's schedules look like?" Hermione said. Everyone showed each other their times tables.

"May yours is a bit weird. The first half of your day today is free." Ginny said as she stared at it.

"Grandmother wanted me to help her with her morning classes and then I have Divination, and Defense against the Dark Arts." She told them when she took her schedule back.

"Looks like you have Divination with us three." Neville said smiling over at her pointing to Dean and Seamus. She smiled right back at them.

"You have Defense with the rest of us." Ginny said grinning at her. May smiled before she excused herself and went over to Draco and Blaise asking them if they had any classes with her. They told her that they had her last class of the day, at which she smiled and sat down with them.

After breakfast May followed McGonagall into her Transfiguration lessons where she helped pass out books and was even transformed into different animals by McGonagall and the students so they could practice. May walked into Divination with a frown.

"How was helping McGonagall?" Seamus asked, May glared over at him.

"Dreadful, it took an hour for grandmother and Madam Pomfrey to get rid of the cat tail." She said shortly. Seamus coughed loudly to cover up his laugh when he saw the look of pure anger May sent in his direction.

"Did your eyes just change color?" Dean asked from his place next to Seamus.

"Spell gone wrong in Transfiguration." She said shortly, the boys nodded their heads in acceptance

"So what is this class about exactly?" Neville opened his mouth to reply but the door inside the room swung open to reveal a women of average height with crazy curly hair, glasses that made her eyes look huge, and disheveled robes. In a nutshell she looked like a nutcase.

"Hello I am Professor Trelawney. Welcome to Divination 7th and 8th years." She said she soon began rambling on about using your inner eye, to which May tuned her out, she turned her head and looked around the classroom only to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair in a Slytherin uniform sitting all by herself.

"Neville, who's that girl over there?" She said as she nodded over to the table by the window.

"Pansy Parkinson, she's in our year." He told her, May looked back over at her.

"She looks so lonely." May said softly, Neville nodded his head.

"She was really close to Malfoy and Zanbini, but I guess they had a falling out." He told her as he looked through his book of palm reading as he looked at the lines on her palm. May noticed that Pansy was talking to Professor Trelawney in hushed tones, May frowned when she saw the Professor place a shaky but comforting hand on her shoulder and raised her free hand.

"Professor it seems there is an uneven number of students, so Neville and I would be happy if Miss Parkinson joined our group." She told the Professor. Pansy looked up from her book and stared at the two shocked. May smiled and waved her over. Pansy quietly took her bag and book and moved over to their table.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Dumbledore. You can just call me May." She told her smiling. Pansy nodded her head.

"Pansy Parkinson." She said shortly and nodded at Neville who smiled back at her politely.

"So Neville what did you come up with then?" May asked as she looked over at the book in his hand.

"Well I think this line means that you'll find the person you're meant to be with soon." He told her shyly as he stared at her palm.

"Really? Can't wait" May said smiling as she looked at Pansy who gave a small smile back.

"Well Neville, it seems that you've grown into a fine young man." She said as she traced the lines on his palm. "I can tell that you've never risen a hand to anyone out of anger in your whole life. You're very brave and you also enjoy working with plants." She said as she circled a callous under his middle finger. Neville flexed his hand at the ticklish feeling her fingers gave him as she traced his hand.

"Also you're in love." She said as she ran her finger from the fingertip of his ring finger all the way down to his wrist. "You'll marry her and have two children, one boy and one girl, there is a chance for a third child as well." Neville looked down at his hand in amazement.

"There is also something that troubles you, this line here is far too dark it's weighing you down. You worry over family members who are ill, but worry not they will be fine." May told him as she traced his hand gently. She smiled up at him before she grabbed her bag and winked at Pansy before walking out of the classroom when Professor Trelawney told the class they were dismissed, leaving Neville sitting at the round table shocked before he jumped up grabbing his bag and raced after her.

"May wait, you don't know where you're going!" He shouted as he ran down the spiral staircase after her and began walking with to Defense.

When May got into the classroom she noticed that there weren't any desks, the other students looked around the room with slight confusion as well. May walked up to Draco and Blaise and bumped them with her shoulder and gave them a questioning glance they both just shrugged their shoulders, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Just a she was about to turn and ask Hermione and Ginny Snape bellowed into the classroom, May began to think that his frown was permanently etched onto his face.

"Today you will be expected to produce a Patronus Charm." Snape said as he stood in front of the class, he glanced at May and then the spot next to him. She shyly moved to stand next to him as he addressed the class. "Now." He drawled as the students all got into a line. May looked up at him with an uncertainty before he shook his head. "I'm sure you all know by now that the Patronus Charm can shield you from Dementors or a Lethifolds, as well as a way to send messages or warnings." At this point Snape had stopped and looked pointedly at Harry before he began again.

"A Patronus can only be cast when you are thinking of the happiest memory you have, there are two types, a full bodied Patronus and a shield form." He explained before he waved his hand and each student began casting the spell. Though when it got to Draco and Blaise neither of them could cast the spell, May looked on as Neville spared them a sympathetic glace before he cast his shielding Patronus. Hermione was next casting her otter, then Ginny with her Horse, Harry with his Stag, Ron with his Terrier and Seamus with his Fox. May glanced at Snape.

"Professor" she started shyly. "What's your Patronus take the shape of?" Harry glanced over at her and then up at Snape catching his eye for a brief moment before Snape glanced down at her.

"A Doe." He told her softly, she nodded her head not asking any questions about why his protector would take the shape of a female deer, sensing that he did not and would not tell her. "Do you think I could try to cast one?" she asked him gently, she looked up at him with pleading eyes and he eventually bowed to the pressure and handed her his wand.

"Why aren't you using your wand?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have one." May said nonchalantly, like talking about the weather while the other students looked at her shocked.

"Think of the happiest memory you can and say _Expecto Patronum _very clearly." Snape instructed her, she nodded as she stood next to him. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before speaking the words softly, a small sliver mist came from Snape's wand then quickly fizzled out.

"Your memory isn't nearly strong enough." Snape told her. "Try to think of a happier one, you have to concentrate Amelia." May sighed before she closed her eyes once more, the whole class held their breath in anticipation at seeing Dumbledore's grandchild perform magic for the first time. A small serene smile lit up her face before she calmly and softly spoke the enchantment. A silver mist once more left the tip of Snape's wand but this time it grew larger and larger before it took shape. In front of May and Snape was the shape of a white wolf with a dark spot on its right eyewho barked happily when it looked at her.

"It's beautiful." May said quietly as the class stared up at it shocked. May smiled before it took off around the room, and then came over to nuzzle her cheek and sat at her side, before fading away. She looked up at Snape and he nodded his head in approval, he looked at the students again before the rest began casting their charms.

May blew her bangs out of her face as she looked around the room, she noticed the large black wardrobe sitting near the window, her head cocked to one side in confusion and turned towards Snape to ask him about it but saw that he was too busy scowling at the other students so she slowly made her way closer to it. She walked right up to it and slowly reached her hand to unlock the door, she peaked inside only to let out a loud scream and scrambled back away from it. The class and Snape whipped their heads toward May and saw her staring into the wardrobe looking extremely pale and slightly shaking.

"May!" Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise yelled as they stood next to her. Draco shook her shoulders gently to get her to focus on him, but her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Snape rushed over and pushed them aside to look at her, but May's eyes were still turned towards the cupboard.

"Amelia what did you see?" Snape asked he gently shook her, May's eyes focused on him for a moment before she slowly pushed past him and began walking back towards the wardrobe. May wrenched the door open to show a tall women with long black hair and deep blue eyes, May glared at her.

"You will never find it. You will fail, and when you do she will kill them all, right in front of you, and you will be powerless to stop it." To woman said as she walked closer to May. Snape and the rest of the class looked on at the scene with wide eyes. Snape glanced at May whose stare had hardened

"You are a failure, you left home years ago and you still haven't found it. You'll never break it. Nixie will come for you." The Boggart said still in the form of the woman. "And you will die." She whispered in May's ear.

"Enough!" May yelled, her eyes flashed several different colors before she spoke again. "Away with you." With those three words the Boggart changed form to a black mist before it was cast back into the wardrobe and set on fire. Snape rushed to her side and grabbed his wand from her hand and put out the burning cupboard. May looked up at him and he saw her eyes change back to their normal steel grey before she walked quickly out of the classroom.

"Well that just happened." Seamus whispered only to be elbowed by Dean when Snape sent him a withering glance before he glanced at Draco and Blaise before dismissing class and walking out. Draco and Blaise quickly gathered their bags and walked out of class following May.

At dinner the whole school was gossiping about May and what happened in DADA. Draco and Blaise were sitting next to her eating quietly, and occasionally casting small glances at her from the corner of their eyes. May gritted her teeth when she saw them cast another look at her as well as hearing two girls next to her gossiping about her. She slammed her fork down on the table and stood up from the bench. The Slytherin table collectively glanced at her, the first and second years giving her worried glanced and scooting closer to each other. May sneered at her house and left the Great Hall with her nose in the air.

Back at the Head's Common Room after dinner, Draco and Blaise sat on the floor with their parchments of paper in front of them waiting for May to come back. It was long past 9 o'clock in the evening and both boys were starting to worry silently as they completed their homework. Hermione and Ginny both walked through the portrait, both boys looked up at the girls and then turned back to their papers. When they reached the bottom the stairs Draco spoke up.

"Granger, have you seen May?" Hermione turned her around to look and Draco. They met eyes and for the millionth time since he was a fourth year, Draco felt his breath catch in his throat when he eyes landed on his.

"No I haven't, is something the matter?" She asked gently, Draco shook his head in reply. Hermione raised her eyebrow and nodded her head before walking back up the stairs. An hour later May walked through the portrait door and gave a brief glance at Draco and Blaise still in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked with a strict tone in his voice. May glanced at them both again.

"Around." She replied shortly.

"You've been gone for hours, we were worried about you." Blaise said, May stopped walking to the stairs and took a good look at them, she smirked at them both.

"You sound like my father." May said teasingly before walking up the stairs to retire to bed "Goodnight boys!" she called down the stairs, Draco and Blaise both looked at each other before shaking their heads and walking up the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: finally rewrote this damned chapter, I'm happy with the way it came out, it's a lot better than what it was before… now on to rewrite chapter three. Work is killing me please be patient with me. Oh and Happy New Year!<p> 


	3. Homesickness

Chapter 3: Homesickness

The next morning May stretched awake on her bed and removed her sleep mask, she peaked out from under the mask at her two roommates and snuck out to the bathroom. She hopped to be done long before they wake up, she rushed into the bathroom with her clothes under her arm.

When May came out dressed Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch in their uniforms waiting for her.

"Good morning." May said smiling.

"Did you use the bathroom down here May?" Ginny asked. May smiled and nodded.

"I didn't want to hold you guys up." She said smoothing out the wrinkles in her high waist black skirt. She smiled at the boys as they walked downstairs.

"Good morning boys." May said smiling. Draco and Blaise smiled at the girls.

"Ladies." Draco said as she walked over to the portrait and held it open for the three girls.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she passed him by, briefly catching his eye. He smirked at her and boldly looked her up and down, causing her to blush lightly and his smirk to widen.

At breakfast May sat in between Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table eating a bowl of fresh fruit and a small bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. She was reading sitting quietly reading the Daily Prophet when an article caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow as she read, by the end of the article she was fuming. She threw the paper away from her and crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Is something wrong?" Blaise asked somewhat cautiously taking a sip of his water.

"That damned paper and that… that odious journalist. They wrote horrid things about grandfather! How could they do such a thing?" May asked the boys, who both stared at her confused, before Draco reached over and saw the article.

"Skeeter has been writing articles on Dumbledore since 5 year, this is nothing new she just rewrites all the things she's always spewing." Draco told her. May nodded her head

"Well it's pissing me off." May said getting up from the table and walking out of the Great Hall.

Later in the day May walked through the school looking for Hermione and Ginny, she sighed giving up and started heading back to the head boy and girl dorms. She was so focused she barely noticed Professor Snape. He cleared his throat, startled she look up at him and then let out a breath.

"You scared me." She said simply as she put her hand over her heart. He stared at her.

"In one week the full moon will be here." He warned her shortly before walking away, May nodded her head smiled and continued to walk to the dorms. May walked into the dorm only to see Hermione and Ginny sitting there laughing on the couch with Draco and Blaise, she raised her eyebrow and then shrugged her shoulder and sat down on the ground next to Draco's feet.

"Where have you been" Draco asked May, she shrugged.

"Looking for you guys." She said smiled, when he turned around she looked into the fireplace distracted by what Snape had reminded her off.

'Has it already been a month since that last full moon? It feels like such a short amount of time has passed.' She thought sighing quietly, though not quietly enough because Blaise heard and pointed her out to everybody else. They looked at her in concern. May didn't even turn toward them, she just stared into the fire place.

"May is something wrong?" Ginny asked, May continued to look into the fire, not noticing that they were talking to her. The others looked at each other worried. Draco gently nudged her with his leg. She looked up at him startled and confused.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at the fireplace pretty hard. Do you need to talk about something?" Hermione asked, May shook her head slowly.

"It's nothing, it's just I hadn't realized that it has almost been a month since I've been in England. Next week will be a month" May said as she began to move her toes back and forth and rested her chin on her knees.

"You've been in England only a month?" Ginny asked. May nodded.

"I was in Italy before coming here." She told the girls

"Where were you staying? Surly not with Snape or the Head Mistress." Blaise said. May shook her head.

"No my father had a home here before he married my mother and far longer than I was even thought of." She told them.

"Where?" Draco asked, curious. He was a Malfoy after all and Malfoy's knew every pureblood family in England

"In _Derbyshire, it's a very beautiful home." May told him. Draco nodded, his lip pursed_

_"So your father took you mother's family name?" Draco asked, slightly confused. May bit her lip._

_"Yes, and no. It's very complicated." May said shaking her head._

_"What's wrong with her mother not taking her father's name? Plenty of people do it in the muggle world." Hermione said turning to look at Draco._

"Hermione, it isn't normal in the wizarding world for a woman to not take her husband's family name. The male heir to the family is expected to continue on the family line." Ginny explained

"Indeed it is not, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore's portrait replied. The group of students all looked up at him.

"Hello grandfather." May said as she smiled up at him.

"Your friends are right Amelia, it wasn't normal for your mother to keep her maiden name, but then again the situation was anything but normal." Dumbledore said. May narrowed her eyes at him.

"Grandfather." She said in a tight sort of voice.

"Well it's true, your father was hardly the type of man I would have chosen for your mother." He said smirking. May rolled her eyes.

"Yes grandfather I know you dislike him we all do, and I know that you know that he only tolerated you when you were still alive for mother's sake. Father is a good man and even though you loath to admit it you know he is as well." May said slightly scolding her grandfather's portrait while the others looked on with somewhat concealed amusement. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow at her.

"You judge father on his past, but you fail to recognize all that he gave up to be with mother, your only daughter no less, to start a family with her. Yet you still judge him, and disapprove of mother for choosing to be with him. You're hardly any better, may I remind you of a certain someone, Grindelwald." Dumbledore merely rolled his eyes at his granddaughter.

"You're impossible." She said huffing softly. Blaise and Draco shared a look, even more interested in her father's family than before. Though for now they decided to let it slide for another day when she wasn't so worked up.

The group got up from the couch and walked out of the room to go to Transfigurations. With no one looking May turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Dumbledore's portrait in a very unlady-like manner. Dumbledore simply laughed and walked off disappearing from the frame. They walked into transfigurations quietly, May sat with Blaise and Draco while Hermione and Ginny sat with each other one row ahead of them.

"Turn to page 567 in your textbooks, today we will talk about mermaids." McGonagall said as she walked into the class and sat at her desk.

"Now there are many classes of mermaids in the world. Today we'll talk about four of those classes. We have one class of mermaids in our very own Black Lake, they're called Sea-trow they are very deadly. A Sea-trow is a monkey faced creature with webbed fingers and seaweed for hair; they corporate with humans only when they gain something and will not hesitate to kill if they feel it is compromising their lives, they do not and cannot distinguish good from evil they kill whoever they feel the need too."

"The Next class is a water-nymph; they are a female nature goddess or a spirit living in the water. They have no real powers, they mainly explore the water. They tend to stay away from humans with the fear that they will be caught. They are very curious but playful creatures. The third class is a Siren; now there is many sayings on what Sirens may do. The most common is that they sing and entrance men with their voices and seduces them with their eyes, only to drag them to the deepest part of the ocean, drowning them and crushing the men's bodies." McGonagall looked up at her class only to see that the boys were looking at the picture of the Siren bringing the men down to their watery deaths with a grimace on their faces."

"Although what happens to the men we do not know, some say that they live and turn into mermen to live along them and some say they simply die" She smiled slightly only pausing for a slight moment to look at May.

"The fourth and last class we will be talking about today is an Oceanid; they're a nymph associated with the oceans. The Oceanid is much like a Siren although they don't drag men to their deaths, they are curious and very playful creatures, but also weary and timid around humans, though if one is in danger or sick they tend to save them. The Oceanid is very prone to pity people or other sea creatures that cannot help themselves. They are also very different from any kind of mermaid in the world; they can, if they choose, become a human for the rest of their lives if they find the right person they want to spend it with. They also have an important weaknesses. They may not look at the full moon, its light or its reflection, if they do it entrances them to touch water and makes them want to return to the ocean, however very select few of Oceanid mermaids may avoid the moons hold over them, only when they are strong however may they do this, however this supposedly had some other effect on the mermaid which we do not know of." She stopped looking up at Draco who had raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said they could choose to be human if they found someone to spend the rest of their lives with? What happens if they don't find anyone?" He asked looking at the picture on the screen.

"Yes they may choose to become human, a Oceanid may choose whether or not they want to come up the human world and find someone that will love them. Most Oceanid's don't choose this, only very few have come up and succeed in finding true love. If they can't find someone to love them then they must return to the sea and never look back. But not many have the wish to live in the human world, the call of the sea is too intense for them to ignore. Now if they do find someone to love them they turn into a human or if they fear that the call of the sea is too intense the man or woman that they found to love them may choose to become a mermaid along with them and live in the sea." She answered, Draco nodded his head slowly processing the information.

"Professor, how many mermaids have become human that we know of?" Hermione asked, Professor McGonagall smiled.

"That is a story for another day" she said with a twinkle in her eye, Hermione nodded smiling lightly

"What do you mean by the call of the sea may be too intense?" Harry asked.

"Well Mr. Potter, the call of the sea is something that calls a mermaid to it no matter where they are, many mermaids that have come up from the sea to find love end up turning back because they can't escape the call of the sea. It's much like being homesick, the sea is a part of them, a part of their hearts, they can't totally ignore it. Most Oceanid's end up giving up their chance to find true love because they know they can never really get away from the call of their hearts, no matter how much they might want love. Mermaids need to be in water much like we need to breath air and eat. The sea calls to them every moment growing with each passing day, month, year they are away from it. It's very hard for them to ignore it. The call never stops no matter how much they might want it too, they can never get away from it" McGonagall answered him, with a distant look in her eyes. May looked off into the distance and placed her head on her arms sadly.

'I can never get what I truly want, I can never get away from it' she thought sadly, once class was over, she left and went back to the dorm, they group followed her quietly worried for their friend.

"May do you want to come down to dinner with us?" Draco asked her, she smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks I think I'm just going to bed, I'm not very hungry." May replied softly walking up the stair to her room. She crawled into bed and curled into a small ball

'Am I ever going to find what I'm looking for, or will I end up failing?' she asked herself. May sighed once more before closing her eyes and let her mind drift off to the dream world.

* * *

><p>An: Eeeek I completely changed this chapter, before it really sucked but luckily I managed to up my imagination since the time I first posted this story on my first account Please tell me what you think about it.<p> 


	4. Full Moon and Secrets Discovered

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and May

Chapter 4: The Full Moon

"How strange, this Daily Prophet says that Rita Skeeter is retiring from the paper, and going on an extended stay to Germany." Blaise said smirking over at May, having a feeling she had something to do with it. May only continued to eat her bowl of fruit, only when she was sure Blaise and Draco weren't looking, she shared a secretive smile with Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, also reading the article about Skeeter.

It had been a week since that day Snape warned her about the full moon, May sighed and sat down in her seat next to Draco for breakfast. She looked up at her grandmother sadly; McGonagall smiled at her reassuringly and went back to eating.

Over the past week Draco and Blaise had begun to notice that May would distance herself from them. Draco looked at May worried, seeing her depressed was an odd thing, she was always bubbly. He caught Blaise's attention and looked at May. Blaise looked at her with a frown on his face. She was barely eating, mostly playing with her food, Blaise narrowed his eyes, and placed his hand on top of her head, she looked up at him confused.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" he said grinning slightly, she shook her head and giggled. "Eat, you've barely eaten all week." He said as he piled her plate up with more food. She smiled and took a big bite out of the bread roll. He grinned at her but didn't look away until he was sure she would eat it all.

After breakfast, May broke away from the two saying she had to go see McGonagall about something. They let her go but promised to go pick her up at the office in 20 minutes. When she got to the Headmistress office she plopped down on the couch that was inside there and stared at the fire that was going.

"May what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked surprised to see her granddaughter sitting in her office.

"It's about the full moon. I don't know how to get away from it. What should I do?" She asked sadly bringing her knees up and placing her chin her knees.

"Sweetie, it's not the full moon that you're worried about is it?" McGonagall asked softly, May shook her head lightly and responded with a soft 'not really.' "Sweetheart are you worried that you won't find what you've been looking for and having to go home?" she asked may placing her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders.

"Sort of, I've been thinking maybe I should just give up and go back to mother and father, I do miss them." May said quietly looking at her feet. "Maybe I should just admit that I won't be as lucky as you were when you came up here." May said looking up at her grandmother sadly. McGonagall sighed and wrapped her arms around May.

"Sweetie the task that you were given and that I was given is hard, it still is hard. I doubted myself too, I was thinking about returning home to my father when it had barely even been a year. That's the difference between you and I, I almost gave up long before my time had worn out, and you've stuck it through to almost the very end, who knows what you could be looking for could be right under your nose." McGonagall said brushing some of her bangs out of her face. May smiled shortly though her eyes were still tearing up.

"I just don't know if I can do it anymore grandmother? What if I fail? What would mother and father think of me, what would my sisters say? I know what they would say 'Poor naive little May, we told you not to go up there, we told you, you wouldn't be to do it' Ugh I can hear them now." May said rolling her eyes. McGonagall sighed and nodded shortly.

"You're sisters are rather annoying" She said softly, May giggled. "You'll find what you're looking for sweetie whether it be here or back there, you'll find it." McGonagall told her, May smiled happily and nodded

"Thanks grandmother, I feel much better now. I'll go now the boys said they were going to pick me up outside your office." May said smiling and walking towards the door happily. When she got outside she saw the boys walking up and she ran over to them smiling.

"What's got you all happy?" Draco asked her smiling as she linked her arm through his.

"I just had a talk with grandmother and she helped me sort through all the things that were bothering me, that's all." She said smiling.

"We don't have classes today so what do you want to do? I really want to go to the aquarium, can we go please?" she asked them they nodded hesitantly but began walking towards the apperation point on the grounds, when they got there Draco apperated them to an ally in muggle London by the beach. 'Good it's still light out, no moon, I still have time.' She thought to herself sighing in relief. She led them to a local aquarium and the boys bought the tickets, she smiled at them and walked in. The boys looked around amazed at how large it all seemed and how many types of fish they had in the tanks.

"What kind of fish is this?" Draco asked pointing out a long fish with a sharp long nose, he wrinkled his nose, May came up and touched the glass as she looked at it.

"It's a sword-fish, they aren't mean fish. They act a lot like bumble bees, they attack when they think they're getting attacked. Its nose can cut you to bits." She said softly smiling at it, the sword-fish nodded its head at her and then swam off, she walked off looking at all the other fish.

"I wonder what it would be like to swim in a tank this big, it would be like swimming in the prefect's bathroom just bigger right?" Draco asked Blaise, May giggled.

"These are salt water fish, they can't swim in freshwater; they'll die, if you guys tried to swim in this without anything to protect your eyes, they wouldn't stop stinging." She said walking away to another tank. The boys looked at each other and then the fish only to see a fish staring right at them, the jumped away from the tank and followed May. The rest of their time there May spend it answering all the questions they had about fish.

"You know a lot about fish May." Blaise pointed out to her, she just nodded and smiled, heading over to the dolphin tank on the ground floor. She smiled at the dolphins and placed her hands on the tank window. 'I miss my home too, but you're probably better off here, you get fed and played with and you get taken care of if you're hurt' she thought, the dolphin's nodded their heads and did flips in the water and began to turn in circles. May giggled again.

"Guys lets go to the upper lever, you can see the ocean from there." She said dreamily as she walked on ahead of them, basically running up the stairs, when she reached the last stare and she took a big breath of air and smelled the ocean. The guys caught up with her when she was leaning over the railing just breathing in the air.

"You alright?" Blaise asked. May smiled and nodded.

"This just reminds me home, I feel much better now.' May said laying her head against the railing. She looked up at the sky and realized that it was almost dark she bolted upward and grabbed the boys by their arms. "We have to go. It's almost dark." She said pulling them behind a wall where no one could see them.

"We still have plenty of time to be back before dinner time." Draco said trying to go back to the ocean.

"Dinner isn't what I'm worried about. Can we please just go?" She said quickly looking at them.

The boys looked at each other and then apperated back to the apperation point and began to walk, rather quickly to the Three Broomsticks to use the Floo Network, they flooed back into McGonagall's office and then began walking back to the head's dormitory. When they entered Hermione and Ginny looked up at them from the couch.

"Where have you three been all day?" Ginny asked, her and Hermione turned to look at them.

"We took May out to help her feel better." Blaise answered. May was looking around their common room making sure all the curtains were closed so no moon light would get to her. She smiled and then they were all looking at her.

"What?" she asked looking at them, they shook their heads. "We asked if you wanted to go get dinner with us?" Hermione said. May thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodded her head.

The group headed down for dinner the halls were empty due to the fact that dinner had already started an hour ago. When they got to the great hall they looked at each other.

"Do you two want to sit with us?" Draco asked Hermione and Ginny, who raised their eyebrows in surprise then nodded slowly following them to the table. The whole hall had gone quiet watching the group. Once they sat down, everybody started talking again. 

"I mean honestly, letting death eaters sit so close to you and sitting at their table." A Gryffindor said sticking her nose in the air as she talked to another student. Hermione rolled her eyes telling May and Ginny to ignore it but the girl kept going kept going.

"It's disgusting. Traitors both of them." The girl said looking right at Hermione and Ginny. "They're turning the Gryffindor house into a laughing stock." She said once more, May had finally had enough, aiming at the annoying girl, she placed her hand under the table and curled her hand into a ball, soon the girl's glass started to steam and then you heard her shout and she dropped the glass.

"That's hot!" She yelled dropping the glass, spilling it on herself, May smirked and then relaxed her hand and then turned her hand over so her palms were facing upward and curled her fingers slightly then jerked her hand to the right, everybody watched shocked as a full pitcher of pumpkin juice rose and then splashed on top of her head. The girl screamed loudly as she stood up and walked toward the door, her clothes soaking wet, she was stopped by May whose soft voice could be heard through the silence of the Hall.

"You were saying something about a laughing stock?" May asked smirking as the girl screeched and then walked angrily towards the door, May looked up at her grandmother to see that she had a small smile on her face, McGonagall winked at her and then went back to eating. May turned around to see the faces of four shocked roommates. May smiled and went back to eating.

Soon they had finished eating, they got up to head back to the room and everyone else had already gone back to their rooms. May stood and faced the teachers table, she raised her eyes and was soon pulled into the moon's effect on her. She stood there staring at the moon, McGonagall and Snape rushed over to her, trying to turn her face away from the window, soon Snape sighed and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. May started to struggle to get off of his shoulder. The four teens looked at each other confused following when McGonagall stopped and nodded her head for them to follow the pair.

"Professor what's going on? Is something wrong with May?" Ginny asked worried as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts trailing behind her potions professor and headmistress with Hermione, Draco and Blaise behind her.

"We have to get her back to my room, she may have to be restrained." Snape said. The teens looked at each other shocked.

"What?" They all said. "Will someone tell us what's going on?" Draco asked loudly once they were inside of Professor Snape's common room. May continued to struggle as she was being held down.

"Children, I think it's best that you go back to your own common room now. May will see you all tomorrow morning… I promise" McGonagall said once she saw the teens hesitate.

"No, we're staying here with May." Hermione said, the others nodded their heads agreeing with her. Snape came back with a potion is his hand and forced it down May's throat. Soon her body relaxed and she fell asleep. The teens looked at Professor Snape shocked.

"It was for her own protection, not to mention yours." He said shortly, sitting down on the couch next to McGonagall.

"Professor what's going on?" Ginny asked looking at May. "Is something wrong with her?" she asked again. Once again McGonagall and Snape said nothing but started at them. After a few moments of silence McGonagall spoke up.

"It's not our place to tell you. May must tell you, but for that she has to be able to trust you. It's her choice to tell you or not." McGonagall told them, the teens were silent after a while and then they nodded and agreement.

Throughout the whole night they stayed up watching May, making sure she stayed asleep. Not once did she wake up, once Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco fell asleep sometime in the mid-morning, Snape and McGonagall took to talking to each other.

"I thought she got past the full moon's effects on her? She's never had this kind of trouble before." Snape said, McGonagall nodded her head

"That's true she's never had this kind of trouble, but then again yesterday morning she came to my office. She was weak, worried about not finding what she truly wants, worried about her mother and father. She was too weak to fight off the moon's power." McGonagall said shaking her head lightly. She looked down at May and then gently shook her awake, May's eyes fluttered open slowly, she sat up confused and looked around, once she saw Her Grandmother and Uncle staring at her, and her four friends sleeping on the ground she grimaced.

"Did I get a little too much moon light last night?" She asked still grimacing. They both nodded their heads and she laid back with a huge sigh. "I didn't do anything did I? The last thing I remember is soaking that girl with pumpkin juice." She said, giggling to herself lightly.

"May darling, maybe you should think about telling them." McGonagall said softly as she rubbed May's back gently. May looked up at her shocked, and then shook her head.

"No, they don't need to know." She said looking away sighing.

"May, you can't keep this all to yourself, you need to share it with someone that you're close too. You've been worried, carrying all the baggage to yourself and not telling anybody, that's why the moon got to you, because you were weak." McGonagall said again, May sighed and nodded her head agreeing.

"I'll think about telling them." She said shortly, shaking her head she stood up. "I need to clear my head, I think I'm going to go for a swim." She said walking towards the door

"Swim on the side of the lake by Hagrid's hut, just past the forest, he'll watch out for you." Snape told her giving her a look of warning. She nodded and then smiled, she walked out the door and then toward Hagrid's house. She smiled lightly at the possibility of finally swimming.

"Do you really think it's safe for her to swim in the lake Severus?" McGonagall asked worried, He nodded his head and then turned to wake up the four sleeping teens.

May walked up to Hagrid's door and knocked quietly, he opened the door rather quickly, she smiled but once he stepped aside, she frowned. There inside Hagrid's house was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked surprised, May raised her eyebrow at him.

"To visit." She said shortly turning away to look at Hagrid, she smiled brightly up at him.

"I'm going for a swim, Professor Snape and Grandmother said you would look after me….but I can see you're rather busy. I could come back later if you want." She told him smiling.

"Yeah we were king of having a conversation with Hagrid" Ron said again. May gritted her teeth together and right next to her leg, placed her palm upward, curled her fingers and then turned her hand back and forth slightly. Not a second later you heard Ron sputtering; May turned around quickly and tried to act surprised, but when she turned around she saw his face covered in water and Harry looking at his glass in surprise. She started giggling, but covered her mouth once Hagrid looked down at her, though she thought she saw him trying not to laugh as well.

"Maybe you lot should come back later" Hagrid said ushering them out the door. Once they were out of the hut, May started to giggle again. Hagrid shook his head. "Wasn' ver' nice of yeh May." Hagrid said shaking his head still.

"Sorry, he just made me angry. So will you take me swimming?" May asked excitedly, jumping like a little child waiting for her Christmas present. Hagrid nodded his head walking out of the house.

"Follow me." He said softly, she nodded and ran after him to keep up with his long strides. What she didn't know is that Harry and Ron were watching them leave behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Let's follow them." Ron said taking after them. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. 'This is a bad idea.' He thought to himself following after Hagrid and May, trying to stay hidden with Ron.

"Ron this is a bad idea, what if she sees us following her?" Harry asked him once he caught up. Ron looked at him

"Don't tell me you're not curious about her. There is something different about her I mean she doesn't even have a wand for Merlin's sake, yet she's here and she's Dumbledore's granddaughter. You're really not curious about her in the least?" Ron asked, when he didn't get an answer he turned back around and began following May and Hagrid again.

Pretty soon they got out of the forest and down by the shore of the Black Lake. May smiled brightly and took a deep breath.

"It's no ocean, but it will due. Thanks Hagrid." She said taking off her shoes and climbing up on top of a rock. She took a smaller rock and threw it into the lake testing its depth at the spot she was at. Finding it deep enough that she could dive she turned to look at Hagrid and waved at him.

"See you when I come back up." She told him smiling, she turned back around and dove straight into the lake. Behind the trees Harry and Ron looked at each other strangely. Below the water's surface May swam around, happily feeling almost at home. She could feel her worries wash out of her mind, she looked back up at the surface to see the sunlight breaking through the water. She smiled and swam back to the surface.

"That's it she's been down there way too long, I'm going to get her." Harry said running out from the forest and toward the bank where Hagrid sat, he took off his shirt and pants and shoes and got ready to dive in after her when Hagrid grabbed him by the arm.

"What are yeh doin' her' Harry?" Hagrid asked worried looking back toward the water,

"I'm going in after her, she's been down there for way to long. She could be drowning." Harry said trying to break free of Hagrid's hold. Just when he got free May broke the surface of the water near the bank.

"Hagrid! The waters great you really should come swim with…" May broke off her sentence only to see Harry staring at her shocked. Ron came out of the forest equally shocked, staring at her as well.

"You're a fish!" Ron yelled, staring at her shimmering tail, It was an aquamarine color with tints of pink and gold running all along it. Harry just stared at her shocked. May looked at them terrified and began backing back into the water using her arms.

"Wait! We won't hurt you" Harry said, May looked into his eyes and could see that he was completely telling the truth she nodded and pointed toward the rocks. She pushed away from the bank and swam over toward the rock meeting up with the pair and Hagrid.

"You're a Mermaid." Harry said. May nodded moving her tail. "If you're a Mermaid, why are you here?" He asked again.

"Remember the lesson we had in class about the different types of mermaids?" she asked them, they nodded their heads. "Well I'm an Oceanid and I'm here looking for the man that I can spend the rest of my life with." She told them softly.

"How long have you been out of the water? Looking for this guy?" Ron asked her, she looked at him sadly.

"Longer than I would have liked, if haven't found the right guy then I have to go back home and marry one of my father's choices for me" She said looking at her hands. The boys nodded

"You know you can't tell anybody about me being a Mermaid right." She told them, they looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I mean it, nobody can know that I'm a Mermaid." Harry nodded his head, but she saw Ron hesitate. She moved closer to him and smiled.

"You know if you help out a Mermaid, you get a wish." She said smiling slightly, Ron looked at her and then smiled down at her before nodding his head. He shook her hand before sitting down on the rocks with Harry.

"So what can you do with water? Do you have any powers or stuff like that?" Harry asked after they both sat down. May smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah all Mermaids do" she said smiling up at them from the water. "Watch." She said as she reached her hand out as if to grab something and then turned her hand left to right slightly, both of the boys watched amazed as a column of water continued to raise into the air. May then turned her palm facing up and the water then turned to a large column of ice. Harry and Ron looked at the tower of ice amazing just as Ron reached out to touch it. They heard a couple of voice coming from the forest behind them. May looked them turned the tower back into water and then made a small movement with her hand before turning completely invisible within the water. Which neither of the boys noticed her do since they were facing Ginny

"Hey Harry Ron, have either of you seen May?" Ginny asked the two. They shook their heads and told her they hadn't seen her. Once she left the boys sighed in relief and signaled for May that it was safe.

"Helping you keep this secret might be harder than we thought." Harry said, Ron nodded his head agreeing.

"You have no idea." May said smiling up at them happy that she could trust them to keep her secret.

Eeeek Finally finished chapter four! I kinda like this chapter  
>Review please(:<p> 


	5. Mermaid Problems

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and May.  
>Authors note: I know I haven't been writing my other story "From Badass, Too Rachael Berry" I've been on sort of a writers block for that story so I decided to continue with this story that I wrote about four years ago. So Please review and tell me what you think<br>I'll try to get back to my glee story as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Mermaid Problems<span>

It had been a couple of days since Harry and Ron had found about her being a mermaid, the more time passed the more time she spent with the two down at the lake. The only trouble she had with it was keeping it from Hermione and Ginny, seeing as the four aren't really on speaking terms.

"Hey May, do you want to come down to Hogsmead with us, after we were thinking about going to the lake." Ginny said as the others were walking out of the common room.  
>May smiled and nodded happily, they all walked towards the carriages to take them to the village. On the way they were all laughing and talking about random things, getting out of the carriage Blaise tripped over his robe and fell flat on his face. The girls all laughed as he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.<p>

As May walked through Hogsmead she was slightly amazed by all the shops they had, they passed Zonko's and she walked in. While walking in, she smiled largely as she looked around at all the candy. She was looking at the lollipops when a boy next to her spoke to her.

"Do you want one?" He asked May looked over at him; He looked to be around 5'10" or 6 feet tall, with sandy blonde hair, slightly big strong looking muscles, and bright green eyes. May smiled at him and nodded her head excitedly at the thought of getting some candy. The boy smirked and bought her the lollipop, handing it to her letting his fingers glide across her hand. May thanked him for the candy and began licking the lollipop and stood outside looking for her friends.

"I've never seen you here before, do you go to Hogwarts?" The boy asked, standing next to her.

"Yeah, I'm new this year. Thank you for the candy, what's your name?" She asked smiling brightly up at him her bright grey eyes shinning in the sunlight.

"I'm Nathan, but you can call me Nate." Nate told her smiling.

"I'm May." She said smiling going back to eating her lollipop. "I really should go look for my friends, I kind of wandered off, and they must be worried about me." She said turning away from him and walked away waving goodbye. A large hand caught her by the wrist and turned her roughly back toward him.

"You're not just going to leave without thanking me properly are you?" Nathan said with a nasty smirk on his face, May looked up at him and began to struggle to get away from him. She soon realized that they weren't around many people, him having followed her toward the path away from the village.

"Let me go!" May yelled as she tried to get away from him. She struggled some more kicking and hitting him anywhere she could. He shook his head and smashed his lips onto hers. May's eyes widened and she tried to push him away form her. She bit his lip roughly making him bleed. He yelled in pain as he pushed her away from him and onto the ground. Nathan advanced toward her, May started backing away from him still on the ground.

Before she knew what had happened, Nathan had flown five feet away from her and landed near a tree, she looked up to see a tall man with red hair and blue eyes. She started to back away from him when he kneeled down next to her.

"Hey its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently, putting his hands up in a way that showed her he wasn't really going to hurt her. She looked up at him, blinking before nodding her head and stopped moving away form him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly. She gave him a small nod and started to stand up, only to fall back down to the ground grimacing. He took hold of her ankle and looked at it carefully.

"Nothing too bad probably just a small sprain." He said helping her stand up. "Are you going back to Hogsmead?" He asked her, May nodded her head at him.

"Do you want help getting back?" May thought about this for a moment, looking back at Nathan and nodded her head quickly. She didn't want to be alone if he came looking for her. The man kneeled down on the ground, gesturing for her to get onto his back. May climbed on his back and he carried her back to the village.

"Where you here with someone?" He asked once they got back to the entrance to Hogsmead. She nodded her head.

"I was here with my four friends, but I don't know where they are." She said sniffling. The boy winced; there wasn't anything worse then a crying girl.

"Do you want me to take you back to my shop, while you wait for your friends?" He asked her softly, she nodded her head wiping away her tears. The boy nodded his head and began to make his way to his shop.

"My name is Fred by the way, Fred Weasley. What's yours?" Fred asked her looking over his shoulder into her bright teary grey eyes.

"I'm May. It's nice to meet you, thank you for saving me." She said smiling into his shirt.

"No problem, guys that give the rest of us a bad name, besides things like that shouldn't happen to such a pretty girl." Fred told her, smiling. May blushed and hid her face in his back. Fred chuckled and kept walked.

"So what kind of shop do you own?" May asked, her face still buried in his shirt.

"Me and my twin brother George own a Joke shop, it does pretty well." He said smirking. May smiled and then yelped when he hoisted her back up so she wasn't falling off his back anymore.

Once they made it back to his shop, he led brought her to the back and sat her down on the couch, going to get her some tea. When Fred came back with her tea he saw her sitting there with her knees curled up to her chest, her face buried in her knees as she cried. He winced and sat down next her. He placed his hand on top of her head and began to lightly play with her blonde hair she looked up at him, her grey eyes filled with tears. With a small cry she flung herself into his arms and began to sob harshly. Fred looked down at her shocked, and began to awkwardly pat her back. After a few minutes of crying she pulled away, her eyes puffy, her nose and cheeks slightly red from crying and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you." May said as she whipped her eyes free of any left over tears. Fred smiled down at her and handed her the tea, May smiled nodding her head before lightly sipping at the cup.

"So how did you get separated from your friends?" Fred asked her gently after she had finished all the tea. She looked up at him sheepishly.

"I got distracted by the candy." She mumbled embarrassed, Fred chuckled lightly and patted her head.

"You know you're kind of adorable." He said smiling brightly at her. May blushed and lightly bit her lip.

"So your last name is Weasley? You're Ginny's brother? She was one of the girls I was with today." May told him. Fred looked down at her and grinned while nodding.

"You were with my sister today? Hmmm she didn't say she would stop by today, do you know where she might be?" Fred asked her, May thought about it for a minute before nodding her head.

"I think she said there were going to the Black Lake." She said quietly, he nodded and told her he would take her there. Fred locked up the store and left a note for George telling him he would be back later. May smiled up at him brightly, Fred looked down at her bright grey eyes and then placed his hand on her blonde hair ruffling it. May puffed up her cheeks and pouted cutely as she tried to fix her hair. He kneeled down and she climbed up on his back. The made their way to the black lake slowly, every so often they would ask questions about each other.

Once they made it to the black lake, May climbed off of Fred's back and limped her way to her group of friends. Draco was the first one to notice her, and was over to her in the blink of an eye asking questions, soon the rest of her friends followed.

"Where were you? Are you alright? Why are you limping? Did you get lost?" the group asked her all at once, May looked at them confused, they all talked at once so everything they said was one big blur to her, She looked over at Fred for help. Ginny and Hermione looked over to where she was looking and were surprised to see Fred Weasley walking out of the trees.

"Fred what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the shop?" Ginny asked confused, after she hugged her brother. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"I found this one…" he paused pointing at May. "I found her about to her attacked by some dick in Hogsmead." Fred told Ginny and Hermione who gasped and ran over to May and hugged her tightly.

"You guys I'm fine, Fred helped me." May said smiling at him. Blaise and Draco nodded their thanks at him while they stood next to May.

"Don't wonder off like that again okay, you scared us." Blaise said as he patted May on top of the head. May growled in the back of her throat and fixed her hair again.  
>Blaise looked at her shocked, for a second he though he saw her eyes flash red but before he could say anything about it they were already back to there regular grey shade.<p>

"Do you need anything?" Ginny asked her. May looked at her for a minute before nodding.

" I could use some salt." May said quietly, Ginny and Hermione looked at her strangely before nodding their heads and leading her back to the castle with Blaise and Draco. The group passed Fred and he winked down at May, she smiled back before looking away.

"See you later kid." Fred yelled out to her. May whipped her head around, her long blonde hair with her pink tips swaying in the breeze and smiled at him before nodding, she waved before turning her head away again. Fred smirked and began to walk back to the castle with his hands in his pockets.

On the way back to the castle the small group ran into Harry and Ron. May smiled and waved at them, the boys nodded their heads for her to come over. May limped away from the girls over to Harry and Ron.

"Why are you limping?" Ron asked her after he helped her stand up straight again.

"Well I went to Hogsmead and a boy attacked me, but your brother saved me." Ron looked at her telling her to continue.

"He has a lot of older brothers." Harry told her, May nodded and told him it was Fred.

"Well he always did have a way of rescuing damsels in distress." Ron told her as he messed up her hair. May growled and fixed her hair for the third time that day.

"What is it with everyone messing up my hair today?" May said as she pouted and stomped her good foot on the ground.

""Because you look adorable when you get angry and try to fix it." Fred said from behind her. May yelled and spun around only to lose her footing and fall on her butt. Fred looked down at her surprised before laughing and kneeling down next to her on the floor.

"Geez you sure are clumsy, it's almost like you just learned to walk on legs." He said picking her up. Ron, Harry, and May all laughed awkwardly and Fred continued to help her to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So what house are you in?" He asked her once they got inside the Great Hall

"Slytherin." She said pointing to Draco and Blaise waving at her. Fred looked at her shocked. "What?" May asked

"Nothing it's just I didn't expect you to be a Slytherin. You're too innocent." He told her as he ruffled her bangs. May blinked up at him blushing, Fred smiled and led her to her table. After sitting her down he walked over to Ginny gave her a hug and then walked out of the Great Hall.

"May you're blushing!" Blaise said, both him and Draco laughed at May, which only caused her to blush more. Ginny and Hermione looked over at her from the Gryffindor table and smiled. They both rushed over to the table and sat next to May.

"You like my brother don't you?" Ginny asked, May blushed, turning as bright as the tips of her hair. May nodded as she began to twirl her hair around her finger. Ginny and Hermione just smiled at her. May patted her cheeks and sighed

"I need some salt." She said as she grabbed the salt shaker off the table and poured some into her water glass. The others looked at her strangely while she drank her water.

"I need to cool off, I think I'm going to go take a bath." She said as she got up from the table and walked out to the Prefect bathroom, before she left she nodded over to Harry and Ron telling them to follow her. Once she left the Great Hall, the boys got up and walked out of the door, without the others noticing.

Standing outside the prefect bathroom, May waited for the boys, she sighed as she blew her bangs out of eyes, when she heard footsteps coming toward her quickly she turned and came face to face with Harry and Ron. Smiling, they all walked into the Prefect Bathroom.

"You know it's pretty amazing the way you change." Harry said while he and Ron sat at the edge of the pool while May lay floating in the water. Her Aquamarine tail glittering in the water, May smiled happily at them as her tail fin changing colors to a happy yellow before going back to its normal grey with glittering pink and gold specks.

"You're tail changed, why have we never noticed that?" Ron asked her, May smiled and shrugged her shoulders. May swam over to the edge and placed her arms on the tile while she floated the boys both looked away blushing. She looked at them oddly

"What?" May asked looking at them like she was crazy. Harry pointed down to her chest which was once covered up by her long blonde and pink hair. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall. "boys you can look, I'm fully covered even without my hair covering it." The boys turned towards her and saw that she was right.

"What is that covering your….. um" Ron asked her turning red. May giggled and swam closer to him

"Its my scales, don't worry you won't see anything. But thank you for being gentlemen." May said right before she splashed the boys. They looked at her shocked, but ended up smiling as she giggled and stuck her tongue out at them.

"You know you two should really think about swimming with me some time, it's amazing under the water, like a dream." May said as she swam around the tub. Ron snored

"Maybe for you, you can breathe under the water, we can't." Ron reminded her, May pouted and nodded, soon though she was smiling up at them happily

"Maybe I could fix that. I could grant you a wish." She said smiling, the boys looked at her for a few moments.

"But I thought you can only grant someone a wish if they help you out? Harry asked, she shook her head

"Not exactly, just leave that part to me you'll go swimming with me soon, I'll make sure of that." May said before she submerged her head under the water and swam deeper to the bottom of the tub. Both of the boys shook their heads at her. May narrowed her eyes up at them. After a few minutes of being down there the boys began to get worried

"Can marmaids drown?" Ron asked Harry quietly as the both stared into the water.

"I don't think so, but with May anything is possible, just give her a couple more minutes, she's probably just exploring what's down there." Harry reasoned as both he and Ron slowly put their feet into the pool, just as they were about to dive under the water, May swam up under them and grabbed their feet. The boys screamed out frightened, she broke the surface laughing.

"Are you mad, you nearly scared us half to death!" Ron yelled, May smirked and circled the pool once more. The boys sat at the edge of the tub trying to catch their breaths.

"You know I was wondering something, if you're a mermaid and your parents are mermaids…. Which one of your grandparents was a mermaid?" Harry asked, Ron nodded his head at her.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too actually." Ron murmured to himself.

"Grandmother was a mermaid just like I am, and just like my mother. Mermaids are usually only females, but every once in a while a mermaid will give birth to a merman. You see when a mermaid comes to the surface and finds love, they have two choices; one the mermaid can stay up here with her beloved and have the life she has always wanted or two the male and become a merman and spend his life with her under the sea." May told them, the boys nodded their heads in understanding.

"So McGonagall choose to stay here with Dumbledore…. That still doesn't explain how you're a mermaid." Ron said, May nodded her head and pulled herself up onto their ledge, her tail, still submerged in the water, was moving back and forth.

"When a mermaid who found love and stayed on land has a child, that child never loses their mermaid abilities, when they reach a certain age they are given a choice stay human forever or become a mermaid. My mother, obviously choose to become a mermaid, she met my father and here I am." May explained as she examined her nails.

"Well what about Snape? You called him uncle before." Ron asked, May giggled at him

"He's not my real uncle, he was just always there for me. Could you ever imagine Snape with a tail?" May said giggling behind her hand

"Are your parents upset that you choose to come on land?" Harry asked her, May looked up at him sadly.

"Yes and no. My mother has always supported me with whatever I had done, my father on the other hand is less then pleased that I've chosen to try and become human, Father says that humans are barbaric and that they would soon as capture me if they ever found out what I truly was." May told them sighing sadly.

"Father would much rather me stay under his waters and marry the merman that he has chosen for me. I would rather be captured then marry that, that arrogant self inflating blowfish!" May yelled her tail and eyes flashing a bright red, the boys looked at her shocked

"It's a wonder he doesn't float to the surface with his head so full of hot air." May told them giggling, her eyes and tail going back to their normal colors.

"May I wish I could see what it's like under there, you make it sound so amazing." Harry said as he pushed her wet hair from her face. May looked up at him and smirked.

"Dinner is almost over, I should go." May told them pulling herself out of the tub she reached her hand down to steam dry herself when she looked up at the boys. "Do you mind?" May asked the boys before pointing to the door.

"Oh right sorry, we'll be going now." Ron said turning red as he and Harry rushed out of the door. May quickly dried herself off before putting her clothes back on, as she walked to the door she was stopped short by a squeaky voice coming from the tub.

"Ohhh I've never seen a pretty mermaid before" Moaning Myrtle said as she floated around in the tub. May turned around her eyes flashing a bright red

"Listen here, you tell anyone that I'm a mermaid and I'll flood your precious little bathroom. Got it?" May told her pointing her finger at the ghost. Myrtle just laughed at her. "Or better yet, I'll tell Harry you threatened me, He'll never come see you again." May said glaring at the girl, who gasped and started whining,

"Fine I won't tell anybody you're a mermaid just don't make Harry hate me." Myrtle cried. May smiled and nodded her head at her before walking out of the bathroom, as soon as she was out she broke into a run toward the Head's dormitory. Once she got inside the common room she collapsed onto the couch.

After a few minutes of waiting the portrait door opened to reveal the girls with Draco and Blaise. May smiled at them and patted the seats next to her on the couch. Blaise shoved her over only to let her place her legs over his. Ginny sat next to him and Draco next to her, Hermione sat on the couch's arm with her legs over Draco's.

"I feel like we haven't spent any time together in the past few weeks." May told them pouting. The girls nodded their heads. "So how about us girls go out shopping and cook dinner for us to eat in the common room and catch up?" May asked the group, the boys nodded their head showing they thought it was a great idea.

"But we can't leave the castle, it's against the rules." Hermione pointed out.

"Rules Shumls, I'll go into Hogesmead tomorrow morning since I don't have class and get everything we need." May said smiling waving her hand. Ginny smirked

"Are you sure you don't just want to go into the village to go see my brother?" Ginny asked nudging May with her elbow. May blushed bright pink and shook her head

"Don't talk nonsense, Of course not I just miss us hanging out is all." May told them as she patted her cheeks. Ginny rolled her eyes along with Draco. Blaise and Draco began to make kissy noises while Hermione and Ginny giggled behind their hands. May stuck her tongue out at the group and stomped up the stairs to her bed.

"I hate you all!" May yelled from her bed. Shem smiled as she buried her face into her pillow her cheeks a soft pink as she thought about Fred and running into him in the village tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Yaaay Chapter 5 is finally done, took me long enough. I had to rewrite the WHOLE thing cuz the old one sucked. LOL<br>review please.


	6. Mermaid in the Black Lake

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pot and my own characters. Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 6: Mermaid in the Black Lake.**

Sitting in the Great Hall Hermione and Ginny were looking around for May. They both turned towards the Syltherin table, both Draco and Blaise shrugged their shoulders silently telling them they haven't seen May either. After the incident that happened in Hogsmead Ron, Harry and the others decided that they should call a truce, after all the war was over and there wasn't anything to fear any longer.

"She's been disappearing a lot lately, I wonder where she is." Ginny said to Hermione as she passed Harry the juice. Across the table Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Do you think she's in the pool again?" Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded his head.

"She's been in there a lot lately; do you think she's home sick again?" Ron asked him again, Harry shrugged his shoulders again.

"Maybe we should go check on her." Harry said as he began to stand up, just then May bounced through the Great Hall doors she smiled at the boys and sat down next to Hermione and Ginny.

"Where have you been, we've been worried about you." Hermione said. May smiled and began to fill her plate with food.

"Oh I've been around; I needed to go pick up a couple of things, nothing to worry about." May said as she smiled at Harry and Ron. "So what's up?" she asked the group. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Well it's almost Christmas break and I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house for the holidays?" Ginny asked her, May looked at Ginny shocked but then squealed and hugged her.

"I would love to! Just not the beginning of break because I promised my family I would go and see them, so I'll be around your place somewhere in the middle of break alright." May told them, she turned towards Ron and Harry next, who were looking at each other worried when she mentioned that she was going to visit her family.

"Looks like we're going to be housemates for the holidays." She told them smiling. "Anyways I don't have class so I'm going to go into Hogsmead and get the stuff for dinner." May said smiling with a light blush on her face, Ginny and Hermione snored and started making kissing noises. May stuck her tongue out at them before bouncing back out the doors.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ron smiling, Ginny leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You didn't, she going to flip out." He told his little sister, who shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating with an evil grin on her face.

May sat peacefully in the carriage, riding over to the village. She smiled as she leaned her head back on the bench looking up at the sun breaking through the trees.  
>Once the carriage stopped she jumped out, being mindful of any puddles she might step in, She took a deep breath as she walked into the village, when she got closer to the shops she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing there wearing a white shirt, winter jacket, jeans and his Gryffindor scarf was Fred Weasley, May blushed and turned around. She patted her cheeks lightly to stop it from growing hot. When she turned around Fred was standing less than three inches away from her. May gasped, her heart racing, as she started up at him. Shy grey eyes met smiling blue eyes.<p>

"Hey." Fred said smiling down at her. May smiled up at him shyly. Fred smirked and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"So what are you doing in the village, shouldn't you be in class?" He asked her, May just stared up at him, her face turning pink while her heart raced and butterflies began to form in her stomach.

'Get a hold of yourself!' May thought to herself. She cleared her throat and smiled up at him. "I don't have any classes today so I thought I would go and grab some food, so the girls and I can cook dinner tonight." May told him, he nodded his head smiling.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be working?" May asked Fred he shook his head pointing out the closed sign on his shop window.

"Georgie is sick, so we probably won't be open till he gets better." Fred told her, May narrowed her eyes up at him.

"If the shop is closed then why are you in the village?" May asked him, she snuck out under his arm and faced him, poking her finger to his chest.

"I just wanted some fresh air and a walk?" Fred said, though to her if sounded more like a question. She raised her eye brow at him and looked him straight in the eye until he sighed and broke eye contact with her. "Alright you got me, Ginny wrote me telling me that you were coming to the village today, she asked me to come and make sure you were safe, you know since you can't really defend yourself." He told her, May looked at him angrily her eyes flashing red before she turned on her heel and began walking away from him quickly.

"May come on, I came to make sure you were safe!" Fred yelled as he ran after her, May turned her head around to look at him quickly.

"I don't need you to protect me, I may not look it but I can take care of myself. You don't know me I'm stronger than I look!" May yelled once Fred caught up to her grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him.

"I never said you weren't strong, all I said was…" Fred began but was cut off by May.

"That I don't know how to defend myself. I can protect myself a whole lot better than you could. I've been on my own for two years, you learn a lot being on your own." May said as she wrenched her arm out of his hold, only to have him grab her wrist and pull her into his chest.

"I'm sorry alright. I shouldn't have said that." Fred said as he placed his hand on top of her hair, May nodded her head after a few minutes, her face buried into his chest. She pulled away, her face a light pink she looked up at him and found he was smiling down at her. May, blushing a deep red, pushed herself off of him before walking towards where she needed to go to get the food. Fred smirked before following after her.

"So what are you looking for?" Fred asked, she shrugged while she put the item back in the bin grimacing. She shook her head sighing.

"What I'm looking for is something edible, that isn't a dried lizard." She said waving the dead lizard in his face. "I guess I'll just have to London to get the food I need." She said blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I can take you to London, Can't let a pretty girl like yourself walk the streets all alone now can I?" Fred said as he placed his arm around her shoulders, May rolled her eyes but blushed as his arm wrapped around her.

"Fine, you can carry the bags." May said smiling up at him. Fred opened his mouth to protest only to shut it and nod. The two walked to the apperating point, Fred apperated them to an alley in London, looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"Hey you alright?" Fred asked her. May was leaning against the ally wall catching her breath, after a few minutes she looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I just haven't quiet gotten used to that yet." May said as she pushed herself off the wall and began to walk along the sidewalk. She turned back towards him and motioned for him to hurry up. Soon they found the shop that they needed to get all the food. May smiled at him while he struggled to carry all the bags, she shook her head and grabbed two bags from him. He smiled and told her thank you.

"Sit here and I'll go get us something to drink." He said sitting her down on the bench, right next to a band who had just started playing. May sat there tapping her feet to the bands music but soon she was up dancing around bringing other people dance with her in the circle around the band. People on the outside where clapping along with the song. When Fred came back to see May dancing to the music, he took one look and began laughing. He looked at May, her waist long blond and pink hair swinging along with her as she twirled in circles and danced, her bright smile and shinning eyes.

' She's free. So innocent, makes sense she wasn't here for the war she never witnessed all the horror all the death. She's probably never even felt what it was like to want to die because people so close to you, people that you grew up with have died.' He thought to himself as he clapped along with the other people looking thoughtful, May looked over at him and smiled brightly. When the music came to an end, May came bouncing over to him laughing while he applauded her.

"That was great. Did you start up that little dance circle?" Fred asked as he handed her the drink once they both sat back down on the bench, May nodded her head happily.

"That was so much fun! I haven't had that much fun in a while." She told him as she caught her breath, laughing lightly. They both reached for their drinks touching hands, grey eyes met blue. They stayed staring at each other for a while holding hands, until May broke contact and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry about that." Fred said as he grabbed his drink blushing lightly, May shook her head saying it was nothing. Soon they finished their drinks and headed back to the apperation point. On the way there Fred and May both got hungry so they decided to stop and eat at a place nearby.

"I'll order for us, you want to save us a table outside it looks pretty crowed in here?" Fred asked her, she nodded her head going outside and sitting at a table, she hugged her cardigan and scarf closer to her as she sat in the cold waiting for Fred. While she was waiting a group of guys that were sitting next to her turned toward her.

"Hey, I'm Garret and this is Tony and that's Ricky." Garret said, May smiled politely at them and introduced herself to them and then turned back to staring inside waiting for Fred.

"You want to come hang out with us, you look a little lonely?" Garret said teasingly as the boys took the three seats that were at her table. May sighed shaking her head.

"No thank you, I'm here with someone." She told them, she was getting more and more irritated with these boys the more they moved closer to her.

"Ah ditch that loser, we can show you some real fun." Ricky told her as he went to reach for her hand. May snatched her hand away before he could touch her and folded her arms across her chest.

"No thanks, I'd much rather stay here with him." May told him turning her head away from the boys, when the boys didn't take her hint and one put their hand on her leg May turned toward them again, her eyes blazing with anger. "Look I already told you I don't want to go, I suggest if you want to keep this hand attached to your body that you remove it from my leg." She warned the boy who only slid his hand up higher on her thigh. May was about to scream when Fred pulled the boy off of her with such a force that the boy flew onto the ground.

"She said no, now get out of here before I beat you within an inch of your life in for even thinking that you could try what you really wanted to." Fred warned them, he stood in front of May. She had the back of his shirt wrapped tightly in her small hand with her other hand on his arm. Unfortunately for the boys they didn't take his treat seriously and tried to take a swing at him. Fred later had the boy that touched May's leg hanging over the railing that was blocking the boardwalk to the ocean. They boy's face was turning red due to the blood rushing to his head, his friends sat on the passed out. The boy hanging over the railing was yelling begging to be let up. May grabbed Fred's arm and soon he had pulled the boy up. Fred grabbed the shopping bags and wrapped his arm around May's shoulder leading her away from the scene. May turned her head back to the boy that was just hanging over the railing with an apologetic face before turning back around and nudging Fred with her elbow.

"That was very dramatic you know, so unnecessary." May told him as they walked back to the apperation point. Fred said nothing his body language saying he was still upset. May sighed as they apperated back into Hogsmead. May rolled her eyes as he continued to brood about what happened; she grabbed the bags from his hand and began to walk back to the castle by herself. Fred narrowed his eyes at her and ran to catch up.

"Why did you walk off?" He asked her once he caught up with her on the outskirts of the town where you get picked up by the carriages. May looked up at him for a moment before climbing into the carriage and turning her head away from him.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole way back to the castle?" He asked moving to sit next to her, she turned toward him.

"Are you going to be upset and brood over the situation that just happened?" She asked him looking him in the eye, when he didn't answer right away she turned back away from him. He glared at her.

"Are you going to be rude and ungrateful for saving you from being molested… for the second time I may add." He shot back at her, May turned back toward him and glared.

"I hardly think over reacting, beating up two boys and dangling the other over the railing until he nearly passed out from the amount of blood rushing to his head is something I should thank you for, noble intentions or not." May yelled at him poking him in the chest repeatedly. Fred grabbed her wrist tightly in his larger and stronger hand, glaring down at her.

"Fine don't say thank you, but next time you're in trouble I won't come rushing to save you like I already have done." He told her as he tightened his grip on her wrist, May winced and began to pull her wrist out of his hand. "It's not even worth saving you." He said, May looked up at him her eyes wide, they began to fill with tears as her eyes changed to a dark and sadden blue. May ripped her wrist from his hand, and jumped out of the carriage, leaving the shopping bags in the carriage with him and began running towards the lake.

Fred groaned grabbing the bags and rushing to catch up with her. He called her name repeatedly with no answer. When he reached the lake, he followed the footprints in the sand along the banks. Looking down he saw that Mays footprints ended in front of a large boulder, climbing up on the rock he looked on the surface of the Black Lake. Without hesitating he threw the bags down and took off his outer clothes quickly, he jumped into the Black Lake and began looking around for May. He surfaced gasping for air, the water wasn't as dark as he thought it would be, he could see pretty clearly, he submerged his head under the water again and after a few moments he surfaced again. He climbed back onto the rock and cast a breathing and a warming spell along with a charm that would keep him from getting wet on himself before diving back into the water again. Fred did this over and over again for what seemed like hours, searching under the water while calling her name out when he came back to the surface.

Little did he know that May was several feet away from him hiding behind a pillar of underwater boulders, May watched him search for her desperately for what felt like years to her, and everything in her mind was moving in slow motion. This boy… no this man was looking for her, with such desperation in his eyes that May had to smile softly at him. Her eyes changed from their gray to a pretty magenta as well as her tail. May was so focused on how he was searching for her that she forgot that when her moods change color her tails glows the color it has changed into as long as she is feeling this feeling. Fred looked around under the water once more only to see a pinkish light coming from behind the boulders. He swam over there slowly, May sighed happily before looking over only to see Fred swimming toward her. May panicked and clenched her hand into a fist, causing the water to heat up and bubble, Fred looked around him as the water began to bubble, May took that chance to escape, only when she began to swim away Fred saw her and his eyes widened, luckily for her, the water wasn't clear enough to were he could see anything specific about her like her hair. The only thing he could see was her aquamarine glittering tail as it swam farther away from him.

'A Mermaid?' Fred thought as he fought to get closer to the creature, May didn't dare look back, as she swam away she began to form a plan inside her head. 'If I lead him to a spot that will take him awhile to reach the surface without him drowning than I can dry off and be back to my human form.' May though but then shook her head. 'No that would be too suspicious if I just appeared out of no where right when the mermaid got away… I need to think of something else, If I could lead him to a certain spot than I could dry off and pretend to be unconscious saying that when I was running away from him I slipped and fell into the water, the last thing I remember was something gabbing me before I passed out… that just might work, if I play it right.' May thought as she swam away faster.

When she got to a spot she thought would be good enough than she pulled herself out of the water and quickly steam dried herself, May out stretched her hand a made a current that was strong enough to pull Fred along and to drag him to the surface, she laid down quickly but not before swallowing a gulp of water. May waited until she heard him call out her name in what sounded like relief and fear all in the same, she heard his feet pounding on the dry ground near the bank. She felt him land next her and then his fingers on her neck checking for a pulse.

'Thank goodness she's still alive.' He thought to himself and he leaned down and began to give her mouth to mouth. Luckily this all went according to May's plan and without Fred noticing she twisted her hand back and forth, forcing herself to cough up the water she has just swallowed, her eyes fluttered open slowly as if she really was waking up, her eyes focused on Fred leaning over her. She blinked her eyes a few times before sitting up with his help.

"What happened? How did I get way out here?" May asked him as she gripped her head and leaned against him for support. Fred placed his hand on her head as he hugged her to him. "I remember our fight and then I slipped on one of the big rocks…. And then." May stopped looking up at him.

"Keep going, it's okay you're safe now." Fred told her as he held her closer to him. May smiled into his chest, but then slowly frowned she felt bad about lying to him but he couldn't find out that she was a Mermaid.

"The last thing I can remember is something or someone grabbing me and then I blacked out and now I'm sitting here with you… did you save me again Fred?" May asked, she pulled away and looked up at him gratefully. Fred however never got to say that he didn't save her, that a mermaid saved her, because he was caught off guard by May's lips against his moving softly. Fred's eyes widened before they shut and he pulled her closer to him. Fred groaned as he gripped May's waist tightly in his strong hands, his right hand sliding up her back slowly and making its way into her long blonde hair before he tightened his finger in her golden locks. Slowly May pulled her lips away from his and stared down at him trough thick black eyelashes.

"What was that for?" He asked dreamily, May giggled at him and pecked him on the lips once more.

"For saving me silly… so I guess this means that I've forgiven you for the comment you made in the carriage earlier." May told him as she pushed herself off of him and stood up. "Let's go back to the castle; I still have to start dinner." May told him as she kicked his foot, pulling him out of his daze before he rushed to stand up and continued to walk beside her, while walking Fred let his fingers intertwine with hers. May looked up at him shyly and blushed, he smirked liking the fact that he could still make her blush.

When they reached the bags, they picked them up quickly and then began to walk back up to the castle. The walk there was silent the two of them holding hands. Fred was thinking about the mermaid while May was feeling bad about having to lie to him, she was going over her actions in her head and whether or not she should be honest and just tell him that she was the mermaid he had see in the lake. Right when she was about to open her mouth, a loud voice interrupted them, turning around May's eyes widened when she saw Snape stalking towards her, May winced and handed the bags back to Fred, who was looking at her in surprise.

"Can you take these back to the head dorm room, the password is Mistletoe, the others should be there by now, tell them I had to do some things and I'll be there shortly." May told him, he nodded his head wondering what Snape could want with her.

"Amelia Marie Dumbledore you come with me this instant!" Snape hissed at her, she nodded her head.

"Coming Uncle." She said as she made a move to turn back to Fred to tell him more, only to be cut off by Snape again.

"Now you silly girl!" Snape yelled at her, May jumped slightly at the volume of his voice, she already knew what he was mad about, May walked behind him with her head down the whole way down to his office, she was worried about what would happen though she doubted anything serious would happen whether he admitted it or not, Snape loved her. Snape was seething, this silly girl, this girl he called his niece had almost got herself caught. He tried to calm himself down as they reached his office. He took deep breath as she walked into his common room quickly, she stood there waiting for him to speak.

"Sit." He told her shortly May sat down on his chair next to the fire softly, she looked up at him her normal grey eyes a dark blue color, Snape sighed as he stood in front of her, his anger falling instantly looking into her eyes. He placed his long calloused hand on top of her head, she looked up at him through her thick dark lashed and smiled.

"You need to be more careful, especially here in the Wizarding world. A person would kill to be able to capture and sell a special girl like you, you know that. You can't let people you don't trust fully know the other half of you." He told her, she nodded sadly as she leaned her head against him.

"Am I really that special here uncle?" she asked him quietly, he nodded his head as she sighed sadly. "Alright I won't let anyone know." She told him as she turned her head to look into the fireplace.

"I'm sorry I made you mad at me uncle." May whispered which made Snape turn his head toward her quickly, he placed himself in front of her and kneeled on the floor so he was eye level to her.

"I'm not mad, I was worried you silly girl." He said as he ruffled her bangs, May smiled brightly at him, her eyes turning a bright yellow-gold color before she hugged him tightly. Snape awkwardly patted her back before gently pushing her away from him. He nodded toward the door and nudged her toward it, May smile widely before running out the door and back towards the head dorms. When she walked in she was knocked over by two bodies, looking down she saw Hermione and Ginny clinging onto her tightly.

"What's this about?" She asked them once they let her up she looked at Fred from the corner of her eye.

"Fred said that a group of boys tried to come after you are you okay?" Ginny asked, May nodded her head slowly before sitting on the couch. They girls looked at her before sitting next to her. May looked at them smiling before standing up and heading into the kitchen to start on the food.

"May why don't we just make dinner another night, you look so tired. We'll all understand if you want to do it another day.' Hermione said, May turned to look at her thankful. She walked up to her room to grab some clothes and came back downstairs.

"I'm going to take a bath." She mumbled, before she would walk out Fred grabbed her wrist and turned her back around smiling playfully.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked her May looked up at him confused. Fred chuckled at her innocence, he put his hands on her waist before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. The girls stood there looking at the pair in shock. May blushed at all the attention before rushing out of the common room to the Prefects bathroom.

Instead of heading straight to the bathroom, May maid her way down to the Great Hall to check to see if Harry and Ron where still there, she walked towards the Gryffindor table stopping behind Ron, Harry smiled up at her across from her. She tilted her head towards the door.

"I have something I need to show you both." She said before turning back towards the door, the two boys stood up quickly catching up to her.

"What do you have for us?" Ron asked before Harry hit him in the side with his elbow. When they reached the bathroom, the boys turned their backs so May could undress. When they heard the splash of water they turned around and sat at the edge of the pool. May was swimming around in a circle in the pool humming softly to herself.

"Remember how I told you I could make it so you could swim with me?" She asked the boys, who nodded their heads. "Hand me that container over there by my clothes." May said sticking her hand out. Harry handed her the container, May opened and showed it to them. The boys looked at it wincing.

"It stinks. We don't have to drink that stuff do we?' Ron said as he covered his nose, May giggled up at him while shaking her head. She clenched her hand heating up the goop than began to freeze it before heating it up again. She placed a little bit of the goop on her finger and then rubbed it on her cheek, the boys looked at her strangly but shrugged their shoulders.

"Make a wish, something that easy like food or something." May told Ron, He looked at her and nodded his head, the goo on her cheek vanished and before the boys knew it a plate full of candy was in front of them. May rolled her eyes before gabbing some of the sour candied worms off the plate. She took a bite of the candy and squealed in delight "See so now you can breath under water. We should swim before I go see my family for Christmas…. The only problem is we can't swim in the lake." May told them sighing.

"Why not?" Ron asked, Harry shook his head at him.

"It's dangerous down there, not all mermaids are nice like May, don't you remember 4th year?" Harry asked him. Ron nodded shuddering, May shook her head.

"That's not the only reason why. Fred almost saw me as a mermaid, so I can't risk it, we'll have to find somewhere else to swim." May told them as she pushed herself away from the ledge.

"He almost saw you! What happened?" Ron asked her, May shrugged her shoulders.

"We got into a fight and I ran away from him, I jumped in the lake to get away and he jumped in after me thinking I had fallen in or something. So when he started to swim towards me I had to make something up, I had to pretend that I fell in and something pulled me back to shore… so if he says something about it to you just go alone with it alright." May told them both as she pulled herself back onto the ledge and started at them both in the eyes, the boys sighed but nodded their heads.

"One good thing did come out of this though…. Fred kissed me." May told them before diving back down into the pool. The boys looked at each other shocked before smiling, they both waited for her to come back to the surface when she did, her cheeks were flushed with color, her eyes were a magenta color as well her tail.

"Its Saturday tomorrow, do you want to go swimming then?" Harry asked, May sighed shaking her head.

"I promised the boys that I would spend some time with them and then Sunday I'm spending the day with the girls shopping…. Maybe next Friday, neither of you have classes right?" She asked them, Harry and Ron nodded smiling, she nodded happily. "Then we'll swim together next week, that gives me time to think of a good place to take you for your first experience." May said happily, before frowning

"Do you think I should tell the girls? And Draco and Blaise?" May asked them suddenly becoming very serious. Harry and Ron looked at each other for a few minutes before turning back to her.

"Well we can tell you that Hermione and Ginny are two of the most trust worth girls that we know. As for Malfoy and Zambani, we don't trust them…but they seem to really care about you, almost like a little sister it seems." Harry told her, Ron nodded his head. May smiled up at them thankfully.

"I don't think I could have hid it from them anymore…. Ahhh I know maybe we could all go out tomorrow to the beach in Hawaii. The water is great there we could all go swimming together, I went there once with my sisters and parents its beautiful there….. I think I might go back to the room and tell them now." She told the two as she pulled herself up onto the ledge and out of the water, she waited for them to turn around to she could put her clothes on but when they didn't she looked up at them questionably.

"We'll go get them. You just sit tight and prepare yourself…. In case you don't like their reactions alright." Ron said as he and Harry walked out of the Prefects bathroom. May sat there biting her lip; she sank back into the water and frowned. She swam to the bottom of the deep pool and waited for the boys to come back with the girls along with Draco and Blaise. Soon she heard voices, she looked up from the bottom of the pool to hear Harry talking to the group.

"Look, you might be shocked at first but just remember that how you react to this can really hurt her." Harry told the small group, Draco and Blaise were getting irritated.

"Where is she Potter?" Draco asked him. Harry sighed and sat down near the ledge of the pool next to Ron, he motioned for the others to sit down as well.

"She's here, she's probably just afraid how you all will react, just give her some time." Harry told them. Hermione and Ginny nodded their heads and sat down next to them. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes and turned to leave. May listened to their footsteps sadly.

"If you leave now she'll never be able to trust you." Harry told them as he turned towards the door. "You both care about her like a little sister don't you? If you do then you should sit down and show her that she can trust you with her secret." He said before turning away from them. The two boys sighed but walked back over and sat down next to the pool. May smiled up at them and swam towards the surface quickly. She broke the surface of the pool smiling

"I knew I could trust you guys." May said smiling happily she looked at her friends to see that Draco and Blaise were looking away with their cheeks red.

"May cover yourself up! What are you doing inviting us to see you while you're taking a bath honestly?" Blaise said. May laughed at them before swimming backwards keeping her tail hidden from their view.

"I'm not naked, look at me all of you." She said once she reached the other side of the pool. She let her tail break the surface of the water and smiled shyly at the group. Hermione and Ginny were smiling at her while the Draco and Blaise looked at her shocked. "So now you know, I'm a mermaid or more specifically I'm an Oceanid." May said as she swam back over to the group and sat on the underwater ledge, her aquamarine and pink tail in full view of everyone.

"I knew this was your secret when Professor McGonagall talked about them in class." Hermione said as she leaned forward to hug her. "Thanks for trusting us with your secret. She told her, May smiled up at Hermione happily before turning to Ginny.

"Took you long enough to tell us…. Hermione told me her hunch and obviously we were right in thinking you were a mermaid. I'm glad you realized you could trust us." Ginny told her reaching for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"May I can't believe you're a mermaid." Blaise said as she leaned in closer to her. May nodded her head at him smiling. "It's so awesome." He told her grinning; May looked up at him thankful. She turned her towards Draco only to see that he was staring at her tail.

"Draco, you're staring at my tail." May said. Draco nodded at looked at her as if to say 'well yeah.' May giggled. "Do you want to touch it?" She asked him as she raised her tail a little higher, Draco looked at her shocked before reaching his hand out and running it up her scales. He pulled his hand back slowly before turning towards her.

"It's slimy." He said quietly. May looked up at him and laughed, her laugh echoing off the walls in the bathroom like a sweet jingle.

"Thank you. I try to rub it with Kelp but since I'm not in the ocean anymore I've had to rely on the potion Uncle Severus made for me." She told him smiling, her arms on the ledge of the pool and her chin resting on her wrist. "Are you sure you guys are alright with this… with who I really am?" She asked them, they all nodded their heads.

"I just have one question. Why did you tell Potter and Weasley before you told us?" Draco asked.

"Well I didn't really tell them, they kinda found me when I went for a swim in the black lake. They thought I was drowning so they were going to jump in to save me and then I came back up and that's when they saw my tail…. Couldn't really deny it could I?" May told the group quietly. The boys nodded their heads while Harry and Ron grinned at the memory.

"I need you guys to keep this a secret. I don't want anyone else beside you guys to know that I'm a mermaid alright." She told them the group nodded their heads promising that they wouldn't tell anyone.

"That reminds me, I was wondering if all of you would like to go swimming with me tomorrow since its Saturday. I haven't been in the ocean for a long time and I would love you guys to see what it's like… don't worry about being able to breath, I got that covered." She told smiling as she swam around the pool happily. The girls nodded their heads immediately after she asked, the boys seeing as the girls were going nodded their heads in agreement as well.

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll see some dolphins." May told the girls who squealed in excitement.

"You know what May?" Ron began as he turned towards her, she looked up at him telling him to continue. "This is easily becoming the worst kept secret of all time." He said grinning. May looked at him before giggling and nodded her head saying he was right.

"And something in my gut tells me that it's going to get a lot more interesting." May said mysteriously while she swam around in circle. The group all looked at each other in wonder before shrugging and going back watching May swim around the Prefect bathroom pool.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh took me forever to re-write this with school and the holidays going on. Well I hope you like it please review!<p> 


	7. Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 7: Daddy Dearest Sends His Best.

Soon the day came for the group to go swimming with May for the first time the girls were bouncing in their seats at breakfast, having already packed a small beach bag for their swimsuits and some extra warm clothes. The boys on the other hand were excited for different reasons. Draco and Blaise sat next to May on her right side while she talked to some of the other girls at the table. The boys were whispering quietly to each other.

"Mate why don't you just admit that you can't wait to see Granger in her bikini." Blaise teased Draco, who glared back at him.

"I'll admit it when you admit that you have the hots for the Weaslette" Draco shot back at him smirking when Blaise narrowed his eyes. May grinned evilly behind her orange juice when she overheard the two, before going back to her conversation. When breakfast ended the three girls along with Draco and Blaise made their way up to the Heads dormitory. The girls rushed up their room to get their bath suits before coming down with their bags and over sized shirts covering them. Draco and Blaise did a double take when they realized that Hermione and Ginny were both wearing their shirts. The boys looked at each other with a sideways glance. May was biting the inside of her cheek to stop her from smiling when someone knocked one the Portrait. May smiled and stood up.

"There's Harry and Ron." May said before bouncing over to the door to let them in, when she opened the door though it wasn't someone she was expecting to see. May stood there staring at the person that knocked on the door before Hermione came over to see who it was. She came to the door to see a tall young man with golden brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked as she looked over the boy, who looked at her from the corner of his eyes, before pushing past the two girls to sit down on the couch. Draco and Blaise looked at the intruder with narrowed eyes.

"Like Hermione said can we help you?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips, looking much like her mother. When he didn't answer Ginny glared at him before May placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here Cass?" May asked standing in front of him now. He looked up at grinned at her.

"I've come to check on you, your parents haven't heard from you in months they thought something bad happened to you." Cass told her as he placed his feet on top of their table. "Your mother sends her love and says you'll receive your presents when you go to see them." He old her examining his nails, May stood stiffly before she sighed.

"What of my father?" May asked him softly. Cass turned his head away from her grinning, although may was in no mood for childish games at the moment.

"I said what of my father." When he still didn't answer her she glared and ground her teeth at him. "I order you to tell me what my father said Cassius, now!" May yelled at him kicked his feet off of the table. The others looked at her shocked, but Cassius turned his head back to her and smiled.

"As you wish your highness. You're father sends his love and he is looking forward to seeing you." He said giving her a bow, May rolled her eyes at him and sat in the armchair with a huff; just then Harry and Ron walked through the door but stopped noticing the thick tension between May and this guy.

"Who are you?" Ron asked loudly, May and Cassius turned their heads toward the two boys that just entered.

"I'm glad someone asked. My name is Cassius, I'm Amelia's fiancée" Cassius said with a smirk, May sat there pouting in the chair by the fire. The group looked back and forth from May to Cassius shocked. "I've been ordered by her father to come and watch over her until she travels back home for break. I'm to keep her safe." Cassius said as he placed his hand on May's shoulder, she snorted and turned her head away.

"I don't want an arranged marriage Cassius, and before you knew you were marrying me, you hated the idea just as much as I did." May told him. Cassius sighed.

"I would rather marry an old friend that I could be happy with rather then a stranger who I could never be pleasant around Amelia." Cassius told her moving her hair away from her face May sighed and nodded her head.

"Wouldn't you rather be in love?" May asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"Amelia, love doesn't exist where we come from and you know that, anyone that has tried with the exception of your sister and grandmother has failed. Just come home before you get hurt." He begged her, kneeling in front of her with his hands on her knees. She shook her head gently

"No I want to stay here and search for it; if I don't find it then I'll marry you." She told him softly.

"What! What about Fred? May you can't just leave him." Ron yelled May turned her head towards the group.

"I don't have a choice, if Fred doesn't love then I have to return and marry Cassius… I gave my father my word." She told them. "Fred only has three more months to fall in love with me or else I'm getting married and I can never return to land again. A deal is a deal." May said getting up from the chair and walking up the stairs into her bedroom. The group looked at her shocked, before slowly sitting down on the couch and chairs. Soon May walked back down the stairs, she had on a pair of jeans with tank top with a cardigan covering her arms, she was shoeless, but was caring high heels in hand. She sighed and sat back down on the couch. Cassius looked over at her, and pulled on a strand of her hair.

"What happened to your hair?" Cassius asked her, May looked over at him and shrugged. "Its weird seeing you with your hair like this, have you worn it like you do back at home since you've been here?" May shook her head. "Will you wear it for me like that again, just once?" Cassius asked, May looked at him and nodded softly, He got up from the ground and walked out of the door, but not before giving May a warning look telling her not to go anywhere.

The others looked at each other, their faces full of worry as May looked into the fire place before grabbing her shoes off of the ground and dashing out of the door. Hermione and Ginny looked at her sadly, grabbing the boys by the backs of their shirts, shaking their heads at them.

"She'll be fine. Just let her alone for a little bit." Ginny said as she and Hermione went back upstairs to change into warmer clothes. The boys looked at each other shrugging their shoulders, before sitting back down. May was running trough the Hogwarts hallways; the lower years all stared at her strangely before caring on with walking to where they needed to be. May stopped in front of the Great Hall before changing her mind and running out of the castle. May looked to the direction of the Lake before shaking her head and made a running start for the village. When she arrived there she sat down on a brick wall, but not before melting the snow that rested there with her powers, she than got back up and began walking to the second 'Weasley's Wizards Wheezes' May walked through the streets, melting a path in the snow, he heels began to hurt her feet so she just took them off and walked to the shop barefooted, The ground was somewhat warm do to her heating the stone pathway, the heat turned her feel pink, but the cold air around her chilled her feet. Soon she was standing in front of the shop; she took a deep breath and raised her hand to open the door before changing her mind. May stood in front of the shop before frowning and making her way inside. The twin boys turned to the door at the sound of the bell chiming telling them they had a customer. Fred looked at may surprised before walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

"May what's the matter?" Fred asked her softly, moving pieces of hair out of her face. "Did you walk all the way here barefoot?" He asked her again; when all she did was stare at him he blinked before placing a hand on her forehead checking her temperature. May bit her lip, before wrapping her arms around his neck standing on her tippy-toes and kissing him on the lips, George stood behind the counter shocked at his twin as Fred pulled the girl closer to him. May pulled back looking up at him through thick dark lashes. Fred rested his forehead on hers, lightly kissing her on the nose, May rest her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"May not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" Fred asked her softly, May removed her head from his chest to look up at him.

"Everything is going wrong and I don't know what to do anymore." May told him, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. Fred kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me what's going on, maybe I can help you." May shook her head, burying her face in her hands, Fred looked to George for help but he just shrugged his shoulders. Fred rolled his eyes at his brother giving him a look that said 'thanks for the help' before he led May upstairs to their living quarters.

"May please tell me what's wrong, I can't help if you don't talk." Fred said as he gently pulled her hands away from her face and whipped away her tears.

"I can't… you'll hate me." She told him softly, Fred shook his head at her smiling softly. "You will I can't tell you." May said sobbing loudly.

"I won't I promise." Fed told her kissing her on the cheek.

"My father sent Cassius to check up on me, he's going to ruin everything." May told him, Fred looked at her confused.

"Is he your brother?" Fred asked May looked at him sheepishly shaking her head.

"He's…. he's my fiancé." May told him, Fred chuckled lightly thinking she was joking but one look at her face he could tell she was serious.

"Fiancée, you have a fiancée?" Fred asked her moving away from her and sitting on the ground in front of her. May nodded her head.

"It's an arranged marriage. My father decided on it long go I don't have a say in the matter, I don't want to marry Cassius. I don't love him!" May told him whipping her face free of the tears she looked at him biting her lips when she saw that he wasn't looking at her. "Please say something." May begged him as she reached out to grab a hold of his hand. Fred pulled his hand back quickly.

"Don't touch me." He told her quietly, May let out a sob before coving her mouth with her hand. When Fred didn't move or say anything. May jumped out and ran back downstairs. George stared at the girl as she ran from the shop sobbing and in tears. George shook his head at his brother and continued on with work. Fred sat up stairs with his head in his hands wondering what he had just done.

May reached the Black Lake and walked over to the spot where Ron and Harry first discovered what she truly was. May sat on one of the large boulders before diving into the water. May swam away from Hogwarts towards the one place where she knew she could be happy. Back at the Heads Dorm the group was beginning to worry about May, knowing that she could attract trouble wherever she went. Just then Cassius knocked on the door, Ginny let him in, He was carrying she shells and ribbons in his arms before he looked around the common room at all their worried faces.

"Where is Amelia?" Cassius asked the group slowly, they all looked at him with guilty expressions; he threw down the shells before rushing out of the door. The group got up quickly following him; they reached the Great Hall in record time. Cassius burst through the doors causing a huge scene. McGonagall and Snape stood up when they saw him running towards their table.

"Amelia is missing." Cassius told them loudly. The hall was filled with murmurs; McGonagall sent the hall a reproachful look before Snape, Cassius and herself left the hall.

"Where was the last place that you saw her?" McGonagall asked Cassius, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise were not far behind them.

"I saw her last in her dorm room; I went down to the lake to gather shells and things for her, when I returned she was no longer there." Cassius told McGonagall before turning to glare at the group; Snape turned towards Harry and the others and narrowed his eyes at the teens.

"Do you know where she might have gone Potter?" Snape drawled slowly. The teens shook their heads after thinking for awhile.

"May probably went to someplace where she knew she would be safe." Hermione said thinking out loud to herself. Cassius whipped his head towards her before going to kiss her on the cheek.

"That's it, she went to her sisters May went to see Arista" Cassius told McGonagall and Snape before rushing out of the Hall towards the Lake. McGonagall and Snape walked back into the hall trusting Cassius to find May and bring her back safely. The teens turned to look at Hermione who was holding her cheek in shock and blushing. Draco narrowed his eyes and sneered at the fading body of May's fiancée. Harry looked over at Malfoy's face and then at Hermione before smirking and began to walk back to the Hall for dinner.

"Let's go." He told the group shortly. Ron and Ginny Followed behind him leaving Draco, Blaise and Hermione in the hallway, Hermione snapped out of it before running after Ginny. Draco and Blaise stood in the hallway for a little longer before following the rest and sitting at their table. The boys looked over at May's empty spot and frowned.

The teens had begun to get even more worried then they were in the beginning. It had been four days since Cassius went to look for May after she disappeared. Hermione and Ginny were sitting the Gryffindor table frowning and playing with their food. The two girls have been in a rotten mood ever since May left. Harry and Ron looked at the two girls with thoughtful expressions before turning to look at the Syltherin table. Malfoy and Zambani weren't well off either; the two boys were gazing at the empty spot between them playing with their food. The hall seemed eerily quiet without May's laugh Harry concluded. Lunch was over, signaling that they needed to head towards their next class; double potions with the Syltherins. The Gryffindor trio met up with the two Syltherins as they walked to the dungeons for potions. Most of the Hogwarts students had gotten over the shock of the two groups mingling together and being civil, all but most of the Syltherin table had accepted the two groups.

The two groups walked slowly to their potions class all silently wishing that May would bounce through the doors when they sat down. Snape blew into the class room with the same amount of anger and annoyance he did every year. He caught the glances of Draco and Blaise before shaking his head softly before waving his wand and writing the directions on the chalk board. Draco turned towards Hermione before frowning and shaking his head. Hermione lowered her head, and let Draco inform Harry and Ron that May still hasn't turned up. Up in the front Snape was explaining the potion to the class when a note appeared on his desk.

"Granger, Malfoy, Zambani, Potter, and Weasley the Headmistress would like to see you in her office." Snape told the teens before turning back to the board. The teens made their way up the office and when they reached the Phoenix statue they saw the Ginny was waiting there for them, as soon as they got there they were let in with no need for a password. The group looked at each other before Hermione began to walk up the stairs. They walked into McGonagall's office before stopping on the spot. There in the office stood May with three other people. On her right was a beautiful woman with waist long blonde hair with the same pink streaks that May has, but the woman also had blue streaks in her hair, the woman had the same color eyes as May's. On May's left there was a large man, in height that is, the man was at least 6'4". He was tall and muscular, and very handsome he looked very much like May. His hair was black with streaks of silver in it; his eyes were a shocking color of bright blue. Behind the two was Cassius.

"Guys these are my Parents. This is my mother Marina, and my father Merrick." May told her friends before stepping back and standing behind her father, next to Cassius.

"So these are the humans that you've been staying with and that you've allowed to know our secret." May's father asked, looking down at the young teens. His voice was deep and loud even though he wasn't speaking any higher than what you normally hear on the streets. May nodded her head silently next to Cassius.

"Now darling, don't be rude; they have after all kept our daughter's secret, therefore they have kept her safe." May's mother chimed in placing her hand on her husband's large arm. Merrick gazed down at his wife with a small smile. Marina's voice sounded like wind chimes in the summer, and brought a peaceful feeling rushing down upon the room. Hermione looked over at the boys to see that they were staring Marina openly looking back and forth between her and May.

"Amelia darling, do you think your…friends can keep your secret well enough?" Marina asked her daughter lovingly. May nodded her head in earnest.

"Yes mother, they've done everything to keep me safe and happy with where I am." May told her mother smiling at her friends, who grinned back at her happily.

"Well that's that then." Marina said wistfully as she sat down gracefully on the chair placed in her mother's office, nodding her head at the portrait of her father hanging above the Headmistresses chair. Marina stood slowly, her dress fanning out beneath her as she stood; she turned towards her husband with her daughter's hand in hers.

"Darling why don't we head back to Amelia's room, it seems that we have a lot to talk about." Marina said as she kissed McGonagall on the cheek before blowing a kiss to Dumbledore and ushered May and the other teens out of the door, leaving her husband standing with Cassius and McGonagall smirking at them.

Back at the head dorms May's father was pacing in front on the fire place while her mother sat on the couch watching him with a small smile on her face. May was sitting on the floor between her mother's legs as she did her hair, placing flowers and small sea shells in it. The other teens were sitting up on the stairs, past the point of were the two adults could see that they were spying.

"Amelia, this is ludicrous what are you thinking? You're merely setting yourself up for failure. Come home and marry Cassius and everything will be fine." Merrick told her as he continued pacing. May sighed and got up from the floor.

"No dad, those are your plans not mine, I don't want to marry Cassius I don't love him." May told him sighing, Merrick turned towards her with his lips pursed

"Love doesn't exist, it's a myth!"

"Love is not a myth daddy! I'll prove it to you; I have three more months here." May replied. Merrick growled in anger, the group sitting on the top of the stairs looked out the window to see huge storm clouds rolling in and large angry waves on the black lake. "You can make all the storms you want daddy, I'm not marrying him!" May yelled stamping her small foot. Merrick led out an angry breath. Marina sat on the couch silently watching the two, while shaking her head.

"You will come home, and you will marry Cassius." Merrick told her in a clam voice, though the storm clouds spewing lighting said other wise.

"I'm not coming back daddy, not until I prove to you that love is not a myth! Give me three more months and if I can't prove that love is real then I will honor your wishes and marry Cassius…and I'll call you and mother every night so CALM DOWN!" May yelled. Her father sighed and sat down next to his wife placing his head in his hands.

"Amelia you have three months to prove to me that love isn't a myth and if you fail you come home and marry Cassius. I will honor my word, and you yours." Merrick said, May squealed and ran to hug her father, who smiled into her hair.

"Oh thank you daddy!" Marina smiled at her youngest daughter and her husband.

"Amelia sweetie, why don't you go on up to bed and tomorrow you can come home." Marina said leading her daughter to the stairs and ushering her up to bed.

"Goodnight mother, goodnight father. I love you both." May said before walking up the stairs. Walking into the bedroom she saw her friends sitting on the bed waiting for her, she smiled and jumped on her bed right on top of Draco.

"May, what happened? Why did you run away?" Blaise asked her once she got off of Draco, only to be pulled into his arms and snuggle up to him.

"You have to promise not to get mad alright." She replied looking at Ginny and the boys.

"I told Fred about my being engaged to Cassius and he didn't take it very well."

'So you ran away?" Harry asked calmly, though he was anything but, alone with the other boys. In a few short months May had managed to bring this group, made out of people who used to hate each other, together and managed to make all the guys to see her as a little sister to protect. May nodded her head.

"I went to see my sister, besides grandmother, she's the only other mermaid in my family that managed to find love on land. She gave me some advice and I let Cassius take me back here." She responded as she snuggled deeper into Draco's arms. "But now that Fred probably hates me I don't think I can come to your house Gin. It would be too awkward." Ginny shook her head at once.

"You are coming, I wont take no for an answer. My mother is dying to meet you and that's that." Ginny replied smirking. May smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay bed time, and I don't think this bed is big enough for all of us, so either make a bigger bed or get out." Hermione said crossing her arms. Blaise chuckled before casting a spell to make Draco's king size bed into a huge bed that would fit all of them. May slept in the middle of Harry and Hermione, who was next to Draco and Ginny, who slept next to Blaise and Ron. May was snuggled into Harry's chest, Hermione into Draco's, and Ginny into Blaise's. May smirked as she looked over at the two Gryffindor and Syltherin couple snuggled together before going back to sleep.

"Tomorrow morning will be interesting to say the least" she whispered into Harry's chest, who chuckled softly and nodded his head into her hair, before they both fell asleep as well.


	8. A Royal Birthday

Chapter 8: A Royal Birthday

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke up only to feel strong arms wrapped around her, she slowly opened her eyes coming face to face with Draco's sleeping face. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head only to see that everyone else was already out of bed. She narrowed her eyes and slowly unwound his arms from around her middle as slipped out of bed. Giving a sigh of relief she walked downstairs into the bathroom to take a shower. She quickly took a shower and then headed down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. When she sat down she saw the grinning faces of Ginny, May, Harry and Ron. Hermione blushed and piled her plate with fruit.<p>

"Have a good sleep?" May teased her mouthing the words across the hall while sipping her pumpkin juice. Hermione smiled and nodded her head lightly. Just when she picked her head up Draco walked through the door, His eyes found hers and she lowered her head but not before he winked at her. May observed the scene with watchful eyes as she ate her breakfast. Soon McGonagall stood up and ushered the hall to be silent.

"Students, I'm sure by now you all know my granddaughter Amelia." McGonagall said gesturing towards her at the Syltherin table where she sat looking up at her grandmother with curiosity. "Well in two days it will be her 19th birthday, and I as well as her parents would like to throw a ball in her honor. So to help prepare, her mother has invited their personal stylist to help the ladies and men to choose a suitable outfit at Gladrags Wizardwear. There will be no classes the rest of the week and their will be a trip to Hogsmead for the Fifth years and up after breakfast." McGonagall told the students, some cheered and others being the younger years groaned but were still happy since they didn't have class.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday." Draco told her grinning as she blushed from her grandmother's announcement. She shrugged and went back to eating her fruit. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron came over to her and the boys after breakfast was over to head down to Hogsmead.

"You guys ready?" Ginny asked practically bouncing up and down. They nodded and left the great hall. They sat in the carriage quietly as they waited for the carriage to stop at the entrance to the Village. Once they stopped they all hopped out and began their walk towards the dress shop, when they arrived they saw that the line was clear out of the door and backed up into the walkway. Ginny and Hermione groaned saying it would take all day to get them a dress, May only smiled and walked in front of all the girls, motioning for the others to follow her. The girls in line made sounds of protest but stopped when they realized who it was.

" Stephen, It's so great to see you again." May said slipping into the shop gracefully. Stephen turned his head towards her and his smile widened as he glided towards her avoiding all the other people in the shop.

"Princess Amelia, how wonderful it is to see you. I just saw the perfect ball gown for you, and it's going to make you look ravishing." Stephen told her as he held her at arms length from his body. "Still lovely as ever I see." He told her as she blushed slightly, lowering her self into a curtsy gracefully.

"Now Stephen I'm so glad that you could come all the way here but I just happen to need a favor from you, but we'll cover that after your work here is finished." May said smiling as she sat down lightly on the chair that was next to the door. She smiled up at her friends and gestured for them to come next to her.

"And who are these charming people you have here Princess?" Stephen said as he took in Hermione and Ginny who blushed under his gaze.

"They're my friends those two lovely girls are Hermione and Ginny." The girls smiled and nodded at him. "and those four boys are Harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise." She told Stephen as she gestured to the four boys who were at the moment staring at one of the girls that walked out of the dressing rooms in a short gold dress. May rolled her eyes and winked at Stephen.

"So we need to find Hermione and Ginny dresses that will make them fabulous." She announced as she sent a discreet glance at the boys while smirking slightly, luckily the two girls didn't see her glances. The day slowly ticked on, the boys found their robes much faster, but the girls however had to wait till Stephen was done with all the other Hogwarts girls. It was nearing dinner back at Hogwarts and the girls were finally getting fitted for their dresses.

"Boys why don't you head on back, we'll be fine here, and it's going to take a little bit longer." May told the boys who started at her for a minute before nodded and each boy quickly kissed May on the cheek or the forehead before going over to Hermione and Ginny and kissed them each on the cheek. They walked back to the entrance of the village before heading back to the castle.

"Now that those boys are gone my lovely ladies how about we find you the prefect dresses." Stephen said as May giggled at him from the chair she had been sitting in all day. She sat patiently waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come out in their dresses, soon Ginny came out and May gasped at how lovely she looked, Ginny stepped out wearing a-floor length black silky chiffon A-line dress, with a beaded top in a sweetheart neckline with a low cut back. Hermione stepped out after her in a blue mermaid style dress with a sweet heart neck line and a large bow where the dress flared out at the dropped waist. Hermione's dress was much more fitted then Ginny's was. May grinned wildly and gave them two thumbs up, they went back into the dressing room, when they came back out they saw Stephen handing May her dress that was covered in a bag so that no one could see it.

"Don't you worry my dear I made sure that no one will have the same style dress as you" Stephen said as he handed her the bag and gave her a kiss on the cheek before ushering the three girls out of the shop giving May a light pat on her behind.

Hermione, Ginny and May all walked along the path back towards the castle when an Ice cream shop caught May's attention. When she asked the two girls they nodded their heads and quickly ran over to the ice cream shop grateful for the warmth the shop provided. They each ordered something random and began eating their ice cream.

"Are you excited for your birthday May?" Hermione asked her, she nodded her head and smiled up at the two girls.

"What I want to know is what kind of dress Stephen gave to you, don't be so secretive and show us." Ginny said as she tried to unzip the bag and take a peak at May's dress, only to have her hands slapped away.

"You'll see it at the ball." May said smirking before finishing her ice cream. "We should probably head back the boys are probably worried about us." She said standing up and grabbed a hold of her bag and stood by the door waiting for the two other girls.

"You know for a princess you sure aren't bossy." Hermione said sarcastically, giggling slightly, May turned around and stuck her tongue out at her as she walked backwards; she turned back around only to slam into someone's back. May groaned as she landed on her butt on the hard cobblestone walk way. When she looked up she saw Fred Weasley staring down at her. He offered her his hand after a minute or two of them staring at each other in shock, May glanced at it briefly before she pulled herself up refusing his helping hand. Hermione and Ginny stood behind May looking back and forth between the two trying to decide who was tenser.

"Hey Fred, what are you doing in the village this late?" Ginny asked her older brother who finally turned to look at her and grinned.

"Oh I'm just…" Fred began only to be cut off but a girl with long brown hair came running up to him and linked her hand with his. "On a date." He finished lamely staring at May.

"Sorry I made you wait so long, but there was this weird dress showing at Gladrags Wizardwear and the normal clothes where half off." The girl said holding up her shopping bag full of clothes. Fred smiled down at her and then took a small glance over to May, only to see she was looking at him with a cold expression, her eyes flashed red then a dark blue before going back to their normal gray color, before she smiled at the couple. Hermione and Ginny both cast her worried looks before their eyes settled on Fred's guilty looking face.

"That would have been our fault sorry." May said smiling at the girl, who turned her head to one side confused before turning to Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh Hi Hermione, Hi Ginny" The girl said as she waved with her free hand. Both girls gave her tight smiles.

"Hello Katie, it's nice to see you again, how are you?" Hermione said as she tried to keep a friendly smile on her face

"Fine thanks, it's a surprise to run into you two out here at this time of the night, what do you have there anyways?" Katie asked pointing to the girls bags.

"Oh these, well McGonagall is throwing a ball at school in honor of her granddaughter's 19th birthday. It's going to be a big thing; we don't have classes for the rest of the week because of it." Ginny said grinning over to May.

"McGonagall has a granddaughter? I never knew that, who is she?" Katie asked May cleared her throat lightly before waving. Katie looked shocked for a few minutes before offering her a small smile.

"You didn't tell me your birthday was coming up." Fred said trying to gain May's attention, she turned her eyes to look at him, they quickly changed from their natural gray to a deep sad blue color.

"You never asked." She replied shortly, before turning back away from him and his date.

"Well we should be heading back, dinner isn't going to eat itself." Ginny said laughing awkwardly, glancing at May who had been relatively quiet this whole time choosing only to stare at Fred with a cold look on her face.

"Oh we should be getting back to our date Fred." All four people flinched at the word, though Katie never noticed. "Well it was nice seeing you two again" She said as she pulled Fred into the very Ice cream shop they had just walked out of. After a few minutes of silence Hermione sighed.

"May are you okay?" She asked, May nodded her head and started walking back to the castle.

"I'm going to kill him." Ginny whispered to Hermione as they walked behind May, noting the way her shoulders where moving up and down showing the girls that she was crying. When they got back to the castle May went and sat next to Draco and Blaise at their table, one of the house elves brought their dresses to their room.

"May is everything alright?" Blaise asked looking at her from her left as she played with her food on her plate; she shook her head softly before getting up from the table and running out of the Great Hall, her face buried in her hands. Draco and Blaise looked over to the girls who were both wearing angry looks on their face. Draco and Blaise both stood up to rush after her when Hermione sent them a look and shook her head before she and Ginny got up and followed her, they found her in the prefects bathroom in the pool, with her arms on the side looking out the window at the stars.

"May, don't be sad over a stupid prat like my brother. He's useless when you really think about it." Ginny said as she placed her hand on May's shoulder

"Yeah, come on you're going to have a ball in your honor, don't let a stupid boy ruin your day. Have fun, plus we have that big feast tomorrow that McGonagall's throwing you." Hermione said as she smiled over to May.

"I just thought that maybe he could have been the guy that I've been looking for, you know." May told them sighing. Hermione and Ginny shared a look before Ginny sighed softly

"If it makes you feel more comfortable you don't have to come to my house for the holidays… we could all stay at Harry's house." She told her, May looked up at her gratefully and smiled, but shook her head.

"No you offered and I already said yes it's rude to decline an invitation." May told the girls, who grinned, before pulling herself out of the tube and steam dried herself.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I would do with out you two." May said after she finished pulling her uniform on and all three girls walked out of the bathroom and back down to dinner. She sat next to Draco and Blaise before Ginny and Hermione came over to the table and sat down next to her. The two girls sent the boys looks telling them silently not to ask about why she was upset.

"I wonder if my Parents are going to come to the ball." May wondered out loud, this caught some of the other girl's attention. They turned their heads slyly so they could listen in on her conversation. "If they come then my sisters are bound to come… Father never did trust them to be at home by them selves. I wonder if my brother will come though, I haven't seen him in quite some time." May asked herself out loud the other Syltherin girls looked at her slyly before going back to their dinner. Hermione and Draco stared at the other girls before sharing a look and moving closer to May.

When May saw that Hermione and Draco where slowly getting closer together she smiled to herself, while she drank her pumpkin juice she began forming a plan in her head. She looked over to her grandmother before getting up from the table and walking up to the Head table.

"Yes Amelia?" McGonagall asked as she stared at her from the over the top of her glasses.

"How much trouble would I get in if I used a little bit of my _special_ magic to get two people…. Or four people together" May corrected herself as she saw the way that Blaise was staring at Ginny as she laughed loudly at what Hermione had said.

"Would they get hurt?" McGonagall asked after taking a sip of her water, May shook her head after thinking for a moment. "Very well, but make sure you don't get caught." McGonagall said smirking, May smiled and went and sat back down next to Draco and Blaise. Who started at her before they shrugged and went back to eating. May stood up saying that she was going to go to the bath room before exiting the Great Hall. She ran up to the head's dorm before going through her drawers to find a small bottle of what looked like glitter, she smiled wildly before entering Hermione's room. She sprinkled a bit of the glitter into her hand before blowing it over her pillow, she watched it disappear into her pillow before leaving her room and going to Ginny's and doing the same; she then went into Draco and Blaise's room and did the same to their pillows. She put the glitter back into her special magic box and ran back to the Great Hall.

"Where did you go?" Ginny asked May smiled at her and just continued to eat her food.

"Oh before I forget, I wanted to know how to get to your house." May asked, changing the subject. Ginny opened her mouth to respond before she closed it thinking.

"We could just pick you up; we could apperate if you would like that better." Ginny said looking at May, who nodded her head.

"Yeah sure, I'll give you something so you can keep in contact with me when I'm with my family before I leave. I'll let you know by that where you can get me" May told the girls who nodded and went back to eating. The group was talking amongst themselves, Harry and Ron had joined them after Ginny and May talked about the details to May staying over. A Ravenclaw boy with sandy blonde hair walked up to the table, and up to May. She looked up at the boy with a smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to your birthday ball with me." He asked her with a blush as he produced a bunch of red roses to give to her. She smiled at him and took the roses.

"That is so sweet but I'm actually not allowed to being a date, it's a custom in my family, but I promise I'll save you a dance." May said as she leaned over and kissed to boy on his cheek. "but maybe you should ask that girl at your table that looks a little sad that you came to ask me instead." May said pointing over to the girl he blushed and walked back to his table.

"You can't bring a date to your own ball?" Blaise asked her, she shook her head and continued to eat.

"It's a custom in my family on a girls 19th birthday that she has a grand ball and she dances with all the eligible bachelors that attend." May told them as she played with her hair.

"Why?" Hermione asked her. May turned and winced

"To see who I'll marry. In my family the girls are married when they turn 19, and have children in their 20's, that's just the way it is in my family." The group looked at each other shocked. May just shrugged and smelled her roses she had just received.

"I'm going to bed." May said before she leaned over to Harry and whispering in his ear, he smiled at her and nodded his head. They both stood up from the table and when he turned around May jumped on his back and Harry gave her a piggy back ride out of the hall up the Head's Dorm. The Great Hall was filled with whispers as the two left the hall.  
>Hermione and Ginny shared a look with each other and then stared after the two.<p>

Harry and May had just walked back into the head's common room, May climbed off his back and smiled at him.

"You know that move just made people think that we're dating." Harry said smirking at May. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Good then maybe your fan club will dwindle a little; we wouldn't want your head growing too big now would we." May said giggling as she stuck her tongue out at him. Harry growled playfully at her and chased her up the stairs. May ran up giggling she jumped on the bed only to be tackled by Harry a few seconds later.

"So I have a secret that I need to tell you." May told him as they lay on the bed. He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. " So I'm sure you've noticed the way that Draco looks at Hermione" May started, Harry smirked and nodded his head and then let her continue. "Well I decided to help him in admitting his feelings to her with some of my…special magic." Harry's eyes widened before he started laughing "So heads up don't lay your head on Hermione or Draco's pillows and don't lay on Ginny's or Blaise's either." May said grinning at him. Harry chuckled and rolled over.

"I have to wash my hair, it feels gross to me." May said as she lay on her back next to him playing with her blonde and pink hair.

"You're hair is fine." Harry told her rolling his eyes.

"No it isn't I haven't been in salt water in days." May said pouting at him. Harry stared at her.

"You use the ocean to wash your hair? Haven't you ever used shampoo before?" Harry asked her, May shook her head. "Okay come on I'll wash your hair for you." May got up from the bed and followed him into the bathroom. Inside there was a pool half the size of the one in the prefect's bathroom, the floor was lined with tile but it was slightly warm inside despite the tile. Harry turned around and left the bathroom so May could undress and jump into the pool.

"Harry you can come in now." May called out as she placed her hands on the edge of the pool pulling herself up slightly.

"You know, I almost forgot." Harry said chuckling as he started at her tail. May giggled and smiled up at him brightly.

"Me too." May turned around and faced so her back was facing Harry, she ducked under the water wetting her hair, coming back up she lifted her hair so it sat on the edge of the pool to where Harry could reach all of it. He poured a glob of shampoo into his hand and began to gently rub it into her hair. May sighed happily at the wonderful feeling of having someone wash her hair for her, she began to hum softly. Soon he finished washing her hair and told her to dive under the clean water to rinse her hair out. When May came back up Harry had left the bathroom and left a towel for her. She smiled and pulled her self out of the pool and steam dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body.

Walking out of the bathroom and up into her room she saw Harry waiting for her on the bed. He took one glance up at her and blushed deeply before covering his eyes behind his hands.

"Can I just wear one of your uniform shirts? I can't keep wearing Hermione and Ginny's clothes to bed." May asked him smiling, he nodded his head, still covering his eyes, he pulled out his wand and summoned a shirt for her and then held it out for her to take. May giggled and then walked back into the bathroom after she grabbed undies and a bra to wear under Harry's shirt. May walked back into the room, her hair was down, and the shirt came down to her mid thigh.

"This is a lot more comfortable then Ginny's shorts." She told him giggling as she jumped on the bed next to him. "Harry, do you think I'll be alright?" she asked, he turned his head and looked down at her. He stared at her for a minute before nodding his head.

"I think you'll find what you're looking for." He told her smiling, she grinned up at him.

"I meant will I be alright at Ginny's house with Fred around." Harry stared at her and then burst into laughter, May pouted up at him.

"Yeah you'll be fine, plus you'll have the girls and Ron and I… we'll take care of you." Harry said smiling, May grinned up at him.

"So tell me about your family." Harry said looking down at her. May stared up at him before sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked him, he shrugged his shoulders

"Everything." May rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Well you know my grandparents." May said smiling. "My family story is a little complicated. My parents are the King and Queen of our kingdom, every one of our people loves them dearly, all but one. She was my mother's ladies maid and took care of me when I was a baby. Nerissa was jealous of my mother's happiness for her lover had died in a battle fought for my father; she never forgave my father for, in her eyes killing her beloved. Nerissa betrayed my parents secretly and cast an evil spell on me when I was 8, 'Find true love's kiss in the world of humans and you live peacefully if not then everyone you care for in this kingdom will forever be trapped and unhappy.' May whispered. Harry looked at her in shock.

"My parents don't know of the curse, I've kept it to myself all these years, that's why I've been so determined to find love up here. I'm trying to save my family and my people. My father just thinks I'm being rebellious, and trying to follow in the footsteps of my two older siblings… My sister left and found love, and my brother didn't wish to be king so he ran, or swam rather, away from home. My other sisters don't understand why I've been so obsessed with finding true love's kiss, they all think I have bubbles in the brain for believing in it." She told him laughing lightly before sobering up and staring up and out the window to the darkened sky full of stars. "Nerissa tried to kill my father through poisoning him with her magic, she was caught and killed, she had a daughter who was taught Nerissa's magic and no one has seen her since her mother was caught so there isn't anyone in the whole world that can reverse my curse, and I only have three more months to find love and save my people." She told him and leaned back onto the bed and lay quietly. Harry sat there before sighing.

"Both of my parents were murdered, when I was a baby. The Dark Lord killed them because they disobeyed him and stood up for what was right. I was left with my aunt and uncle and cousin who hated me, and until last year I along with the rest of the Hogwarts students fought against the Dark Lord. I was the only one that could kill him. I've seen more death in my life time then anyone should see in a million. Dumbledore was like a father to me and he was killed, and so was my godfather, I have no real family besides the Weasley's and since I was 11 I've had the weight of the world on my shoulders, but you know what got me through all that? My friends I told them when I was stressed or unhappy I didn't keep it to myself. So when you need to talk I'll be that friend for you." Harry said nudging her leg with his foot. May smiled and climbed up next to him again and snuggled into his arms.

"Oh gross, get a room." Ron said as the other pilled into the room and onto to bed.

"I'm pretty sure we had one and then you lot came in and ruined our moment." Harry said smiling; May rolled her eyes before sighing and then snuggling deeper into his arms. Ginny and Hermione giggled while Draco and Blaise gagged.

"So guys are you excited for the party?" Harry asked, the girls nodded while the other boys shrugged.

'I know Ron can hardly wait for the feast tomorrow night." Ginny said teasing her older brother, who glared as the other laughed. "I can hardly contain my excitement for your birthday party though." Ginny said as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"I'm excited to see what will happen tomorrow." Harry said smirking, May giggled before kicking his leg. The others stared at them oddly. "Time for bed." Harry said as she kissed May's check before moving to get out the bed, May grabbed the back of his shirt he sighed and moved back into the bed with her.

"Goodnight" Ginny called as the rest of them went back to their rooms. Ron went downstairs and transfigured the couch into a bed for himself.

"I can't wait to see what your magic will make them do." Harry said as he looked down at May only to see that she was already asleep. Harry smiled and closed his eyes and let himself drift away.


	9. Let the feast begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Let the feast begin.<strong>

The Great Hall was hushed into silence when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked in for breakfast holding hands and laughing like they've been friends for years. Ginny and Blaise were not far behind them, Ginny was tucked into Blaise's arm and he was whispering into her ear while she blushed. Ron walked in behind them glaring at the back of Blaise's head for daring to touch his baby sister. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat like nothing was wrong.

"So Hermione are you going to go to the ball with me tomorrow night?" Draco asked, the Gryffindor students whipped their heads around to stare at the couple. Hermione smiled and nodded her head lightly. Draco grinned and then kissed her cheek. Blaise had already asked Ginny earlier in the dorm. The teachers stared at the two couples in shock, while McGonagall sat there with a triumphant smirk on her face as she drank her pumpkin juice.

"Hey Ginny where is Harry? I wanted to ask if he wanted to go to the ball with me." Parvati asked. Ginny turned away from Blaise for a moment to smile at the girl.

"Oh we left Harry upstairs… He has other things to do today." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh that's okay maybe I'll just go up and ask him then." Parvati said before Ginny or Hermione could stop her. The two girls looked at each other before shrugging and going back to the boys. Parvati made her way up to the 7th floor and knocked on the portrait door to the Head's dormitories, after a few minutes of knocking she sighed and turned around, just then the door opened.

"Parvati what are you doing here?" Harry asked her, Parvati turned around to see Harry with his uniform shirt unbuttoned and open showing off his undershirt that clung to his stomach muscles.

"Well I… I was just wondering if…" Parvati stuttered blushing, Harry stood there smiling at her before a voice at the bottom of the stairs called out his name. Harry blocked Parvati from seeing the girl but she quickly side stepped him to try to see around his shoulder.

"Harry, who's at the door?" The girl asked him softly. From behind him Parvati could see the outline of a smile on his face

"It's my friend Parvati." He told her, the girl nodded.

"Are you going to come get ready we have to leave soon." She told him, Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll be right there I promise." Harry told her laughing. "Don't pout, you look like a little kid. Go upstairs and wait for me there, I'll be up in a minute" He told her smirking playfully. Parvati cleared her throat making Harry turn back toward her quickly. When he turned around Parvati could see long bare legs in an oversized uniform shirt, a boys obviously, and a swish of long blonde and pink hair making its way back up the stairs. Parvati gasped as she realized just who was waiting upstairs for Harry and who was wearing his uniform shirt.

"So what were you trying to ask me?" Harry asked, snapping Parvati out of her daze, she smiled up at him.

"It's nothing important, have a nice day Harry." She said as she turned and walked away, Harry stared after her before shrugging his shoulders and shutting the door. Parvati ran down the stairs towards the Great Hall after she heard the door shut behind Harry, she slowed to a walk and then sat next to her sister and whispered into her ear.

"What?" Padma yelled, Parvati shushed her but it was too late the whole hall had turned towards the sisters. Lavender scooted towards them and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked, Padma grinned and leaned over and whispered the secret into her ear. Lavender's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter is possibly having sex with Dumbledore's granddaughter?" Lavender asked out loud shocked. The Hall was quiet before everyone started talking about what they just heard. Snape stood slamming his hand down on the table.

"Miss Brown and the Patil sisters detention for a week, with me starting the day after tomorrow, for spreading a false rumor. Next time it would be best to keep your mouths shut." Snape said his voice dangerously low. He swept a deadly glance across the Hall before sitting back down at the table. The Hall was quite for a long time before May and Harry walked through the doors. They sat at the Gryffindor table and began to fill their plates with food.

"What is everyone looking at?" Harry asked the table, May sat next to him nibbling on a piece of fruit.

"Everyone seems to think that you and my niece are having relations." Snape said behind them, Harry jumped slightly before turning around with a bewildered look on his face.

"Relations? What kind of relations?" May asked, looking up at Snape, she shared a confused look with Harry, who shrugged.

"The sexual kind of relations Amelia." Snape said in a low voice, May and Harry looked at each other before blushing before turning away from each other.

"Uncle! Of course we aren't doing that kind of _thing_." May stuttered blushing bright red. Harry blushed bright red while looking away from May.

"Why would you think that Sir?" He asked Snape who looked down at him before glancing at Parvati.

"Miss Patil why don't you share with the rest of us." Snape said the pair turned towards Parvati who blushed before talking.

"Well I went to go ask Harry to the ball." She began blushing as she told everyone that she planned to ask Harry to the ball. "When he answered the door his shirt was unbuttoned with his undershirt showing and he had boxers on and then before I could ask Harry, May came down wearing one of his uniform shirts and nothing else." At that point in the story most of the older boys in the Hall began to whistle and some Gryffindor boys patted Harry on the back, while he blushed and shrank away from Snape's intense gaze. "So anyways she came down in his shirt and asked if he was coming back upstairs because they have to go somewhere. So I came down and told my sister and Lavender what I saw" Parvati said looking away from Harry's eyes.

"So you then came down here and spread a rumor that Harry and I were having sex?" May asked as she turned toward the girl, Parvati nodded her head. "First off I wore his shirt because the boys wanted to play a prank on me and decided to hide all of my sleepwear and I was wearing shorts under his shirt, Ginny's shorts, for your information. Second of all, even if Harry and I were together, it's nobody's business except ours, and third next time you want to spread a rumor about me you might want to get your facts straight before you do, because all you have succeeded in doing is making yourself look foolish in front of Harry and everybody else in the school." May told the Parvati, Padma and Lavender, who at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I can't believe you would spread a rumor like that Parvati, I thought you had better things to do with your time." Harry said before he stood up and grabbed May's hand before walking to the door. "Just for everyone's information May and I are together." Harry said before he pulled May into his chest and kissed her on the lips, her eyes widened in shock before she closed them and melted into his kiss. Boys from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Syltherin table began to clap and whistle at the pair. Harry pulled away from May, looking down at her, her face was flushed and her eyes were still closed. Harry smirked before he pecked her on the nose causing her to open her eyes.

"We still have to go." She said shortly, biting her lip, still in a slight daze. Harry nodded before he laced his hand with hers and walked out of the hall, leading May out. When they head the door close May stepped away from him and touched her lips with her fingers.

"What was that about?" May whispered, Harry smiled down at her and lead her behind a statue, he placed her against the wall and then put each of his hands on the wall beside her head and leaned over her. May looked up at him shocked while her cheeks took on a deep red.

"I just thought we should really give them something to talk about." He told her as he smirked. "Plus it was fun to make you all flustered back there." He said chuckling while he tried to avoid getting hit by her tiny hands.

"Harry I can't believe you did that to me." May said as she bombarded his chest and arms with close fisted hits. "Go ahead laugh all you want now, but when word gets out to my father about this; he'll hang you from your toes and dip you in water infested with electric eels." May hissed out at him, Harry stopped laughing to look at her face to see that she was worried about what might happen if her father really did find out.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure Snape knew that I was just trying to ruffle yours and everyone else's feathers. He won't take me serious." Harry said as he placed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I hope you're right, for your sake. Well come on I only have today and some time tomorrow to get this down so we need to leave." May said as she laced her arm with his and together they walked out of the entrance of Hogwarts.

May led Harry along on the crowded streets filled with people talking on cell phones and drinking coffee and trying to hail a bright yellow cab. May held Harry's hand as she stood at the cross walk waiting for the light to turn green. The light changed and she began to walk across the street, she looked over to Harry to see he was taking in all the sights that this city held in silent wonder, May smiled at him before turning back to the street and where she was walking. After a few more minutes of walking the two came upon a large building and entered. May smiled softly at the girl behind the desk whose eyes widened when she saw her walk in the door.

"May is that you?" the girl asked. May nodded her head; she tugged Harry gently with her as she walked toward the girl behind the desk.

"Hello Amy, it's been a while. Is your mother here, I need to speak with her, it's very important." May told the girl, Amy, who nodded her head smiling largely at her.

"She's in practice room B with the advanced group today." Amy told her softly. "You can just go on in, she won't mind if it's you interrupting the class for a little bit." She told May. May nodded and winked at Amy as she walked past her with Harry following close behind her.

"May what is this place?" Harry whispered to her, only to get no response in return, he glanced at May to see her in deep thought. Harry ran into May's back, who had stopped in the middle of the hallway as if she just remembered something, she turned back around and headed to the front desk.

"Amy is it possible that I could borrow some clothes? It seems I forgot to pack mine in the rush to get here… and some shoes as well, size 6." May asked the girl shyly. Amy nodded before rushing to the back door and came back with a pair of black spandex shorts with pink tights and a black tank top. She then handed May the shoes she needed and placed a hair tie on her wrist as well, before she went and sat back down behind the desk, she grabbed May and hugged her tightly.

"We missed you." Amy whispered before going back to sit down in her chair. May smiled sadly and she put her hand over Amy's and then walked back to Harry who was still standing in the hallway waiting for her to come back. May shot him a look telling him she wasn't going to answer any of his questions right now. May opened the door quietly, luckily for her the people inside didn't notice that the door opened and two people were now looking in on them.

'A dance studio, what are we doing here?' Harry thought to himself as he watched the group of girls spin in circles over and over again on the tips of their feet, he shot a glance at May and saw that she was smiling brightly. Soon the loud music ended and the girls all finished their group dance with separate poses. May smiled and began to clap loudly. The class turned their attention over to the pair by the door. May took a step forward still clapping,

"Still a fabulous teacher as always I see." May said smirking over at the woman who looked to be in her early 40's. She was tall and lean with striking red hair and bright blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes at May before her face broke out into a large grin and she walked over to her to pull May into a tight hug.

"It's been awhile, I've missed you." Madam whispered into May blonde hair.

"Well I'm here now, and I was wondering if I could have a refreshers course, I have to perform tomorrow and I've decided what dance I want to do and I need your wonderful teaching skills so I don't make a fool out of myself." May told Madam looking up at her. She nodded her head; May squealed and clapped her hands. "I'll get changed, be back in a flash." May said before she ran out of the door leaving Harry standing next to Madam alone. He nodded his head at her before looking around awkwardly. A few minutes passed before May came back in wearing the spandex shorts tights and top, along with the shoes that she got out in the front lobby.

"So I have to perform a dance at my birthday ball as part of a family tradition and I need help." May told the dance teacher who nodded her head, and a look of pure concentration past her face.

"Have you kept up with your dance?" She asked. May shook her head shamefully.

"I practice here and there, but I'm no where near the level that I used to be when I studied with you." The teacher nodded her head and walked over to May; she clapped her hands together and patted her shoulder. May nodded her head and placed her leg on top of the woman's shoulder to stretch. Harry looked on curiously before he just decided to sit down on the ground in front of the mirror.

"Do you think you can still do Pointe?" Madam asked May nodded after a few seconds.

"I just have to get my feet used to it again… and quickly." May said blowing her bangs out of her face. May continued to switch between doing poses and practicing getting back up on Pointe. After an hour or two of practicing she said that her feet were used to being on Pointe again and she was ready to practice a dance; surprisingly her feet didn't start to bleed. Madam nodded her head and called her over to her laptop showing her a video of the dance that she was thinking of having her do. May watched each step and when it was done she shook her head. Telling her she had a different dance in mind for her big moment of her father seeing her dance

"Harry, this might take a while, you might want to go with Amy to get something to eat." May told him, Harry nodded his head and stood up, stretching his back out, causing the girls that were still in the room to giggle when his shirt lifted and showed off his muscular abs. Harry blushed before going over to May and kissing her on her forehead.

"I'll get you some water and a sandwich with some fruit alright." He told her before kissing her on the top of her head again and walking out of the studio. May smiled after him before turning her attention back to Madam, who had a grin on her face a mile long. May blushed and rolled her eyes.

"So I'm thinking I'll end up doing two dances. The Grand Pas De Deux in The Nutcracker, between the sugar plum fairy and her prince, the Royal Ballet choreography of course, and then I was thinking the Dying Swan, from Maya Plisetskaya when she toured in Tokyo." May said as she stretched her leg out onto the bar in front of her.

"I assume you want to wait until you get your food to practice them." May smiled sheepishly before going back to practicing her Pointe and turns. Madam called one of the boy dancers in from another room and told him to dance the Pas De Deux with another girl so May could see the steps. A little ways through the dance Harry walked back into the room quietly and handed May her food along with her water and a Soda for him. He sat next to May silently watching the two dancers perform, he slung his arm around May's shoulders and nudged her to start eating her food. When the two finished the dance May clapped loudly as she took a sip from her water.

"Amelia I'm sure you picked up on Brittany's mistakes, I'm positive that you won't make them when you dance next with Lance." May nodded before standing up and walking over to Brittany.

"Don't take it to heart I think you did an amazing job, when she's tough on you like that it just means that she knows that you can be an amazing ballerina one day. She likes you, I can tell." May said as she patted her on the shoulder before going over to introduce herself to Lance. Harry sat against the wall with a smile on his face. He winked at May when she looked over at him; she gave him a large smile before turning back to Lance.

Madam soon turned on the radio and soon the large studio was filled with music. May took a deep breath before she began to dance. Harry sat on the ground staring at her in wonder. When ever he saw her walking she was always clumsy and tripping, watching her dance ballet was amazing. She moved gracefully like she was floating just slightly off the ground. She made it look like it was second nature to her even though she said she hadn't danced for a long time. She looked like she was at home, like she always looked when he and Ron watched her swim around in the Prefects bathroom. He gave a startled gasp when she leaped into the boy's arms and let him spin her in mid air only to place her back on her feet to get ready to leap back into his arms once more. The fact that she trusted him already after just meeting him showed Harry what a sweet person May was. When the dance ended Harry clapped loudly along with the other dancers that were still in the room. May looked over at him and blushed hiding her face.

"Can we run it again? I need to make sure I have it down." May asked Lance, who nodded his head and got back into position. They continued to run the dance until May was sure that she had it memorized. By that time it was already 3 in the afternoon, May sighed as she collapsed on the floor next to Harry. She put her feet on his lap and had her arms under her head. Harry smiled over at her lightly.

"Tired?" she looked over at him and nodded her head; she closed her eyes for a short time before she stood back up and walked over to Madam.

"Ready for the next dance?" May sighed but nodded her head anyways. She stood there as Madam refreshed her memory of the steps before she went and sat back down near the radio. Madam replaced the CD and skipped to the right track before nodding to May to get into position. Harry watched her dance still amazed at how gracefully she moved across the floor, amazed by her arms that truly did look like swan wings that were in the midst of flight. He watched in silence as she danced her way around the floor. The other students sat by the other door where watching her as well. As Harry continued to watch her dance he had an overwhelming feeling of sadness wash over him as he looked upon her face and the emotions that she displayed. He spared a look over to the teacher to see that she smiling serenely over at May, he then looked over to the other dancer to see that they too where feeling that overwhelming sense of sadness as they watched her dance. When the music came to an end the dancers stood and clapped loudly. May smiled brightly at them before taking a small bow before beginning to run it again. Soon all of the dance students left so it was just Harry, May, Madam and Amy left.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was about 6:30pm, London time; he cleared his throat and told me that they would have to be leaving soon, if they wanted to make it back in time for dinner.

"Thank you Madam for letting me practice, I promise I'll let you know how my performance goes tomorrow night. I had fun dancing again." May told her as she kissed her on the cheek; she smiled at Amy before she ruffled her hair and grabbed her clothes from Harry.

"Wait! Before you go, I want you to have these." Madam said as she went into the closet that was next to the entrance. She came out with two dress bags and handed them to May.

"These where my old costumes when I danced The Dying Swan and the Grand Pas De Deux, I want you to have them." Madam said. May shook her head going to refuse them but Madam shoved them into her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be a stranger." She said before she turned around and walked up the stairs, wiping her eyes on the way up. May smiled over at Amy before giving the girl a long hug. She sighed pulling away and walked out of the door with Harry following behind her.

"Let's go home." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist before he apperated them to the front gates of Hogwarts, he laced his fingers with hers before leading her back into the castle and up to the Heads Dorm so she could shower and change. By the time they reached the mermaid portrait and walked into the room it was 7pm, May had about 30 minutes to bathe and then change her clothes.

"I'll be out shortly" May told him in a tired voice. Harry nodded his head telling her that he was going to run to the Gryffindor common room so he could change his clothes and shower quickly. He told her that he would be back at 7:30 and to wait for him here.

At 7:32 Harry walked back into the Heads Dorm and sat on the couch. He stood and turned when he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. His breath caught in his throat as May descended the stairs in a flowing royal blue dress that stopped at her knees and brought out her lovely gray eyes. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back in soft curls. On her small feet were black sandals. She had no make up on besides some clear lips gloss. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the foot of the stairs.

"Wow, you look…beautiful." May smiled brightly up at him blushing lightly.

"So do you." Harry chuckled and said thank you. May wasn't lying when she said he looked wonderful. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a white T-shirt and a dark navy suite jacket, around his neck was a stripped black and gray tie.

"I wasn't sure how I was supposed to dress, but seeing you I feel a little better that I won't stick out much." Harry said as he held his arm out for her to take. May raised a well groomed eyebrow before placing her hand into the crook of his elbow and let him guide her to the Great Hall. Once outside May stopped to take a deep breath, when she was ready she nodded her head and let Harry push open the door. She raised her chin when she noticed everyone staring at her and Harry. She shook her head lightly, trying to get rid of her nerves; she let out a breath that she had been holding when Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she took a seat in between Hermione and Ginny, who moved over a seat for Harry to sit next to her. May looked over towards the Teachers table and noticed that the table had been lengthened and formed into a half rectangle. 7 empty spots stood out.

McGonagall stood up, silencing the students.

"I'd like to welcome every student to my granddaughter's birthday feast. I hope you all have fun today and look forward to her birthday ball tomorrow night. I'm sure everyone has their dresses and robes that they will be wearing." The students gave a sound of excitement at the mention of the ball tomorrow night.

"Now without further ado, I present to you my daughter Marina her husband Merrick along with their 4 lovely daughters." The Great Hall clapped politely only to be floored into shocked states as four breathtakingly beautiful girls walked into the hall, each wearing matching dresses in the color black. Harry looked over at May to see that she was smiling happily as the four girls walked into the Hall and stood over by McGonagall.

After a few minutes of pause May's parents walked through the door, causing some people to gasp. Marina was wearing a navy blue floor length dress, and Merrick was wearing an all black suite which made his electric blue eyes pop out against the contrast of the suite.

"Amelia come over here." McGonagall said. May stood up from the table and walked over to the six beautiful people. She bowed respectfully before smiling largely up at them.

"Daddy!" Merrick's laughter echoed through the room sounding like a hypnotizing song, causing many girls to sigh, as he picked May up and held her in his arms.

"Hello my little pearl, we've missed you." He said as he sat her back down on the ground. May smiled and then hugged her mother tightly giving a soft 'I missed you too'

"Well don't we get hugs? We haven't seen you years!" One of May's sisters called out causing her to laugh and detangle herself from her mother. She then went to each of her sisters.

"Girls introduce yourselves." Merrick said in a soft but commanding voice

"Yes father." The girls said as they stepped forward. A girl with short black hair stepped forward first

"Hello I'm Andrina and I'm Amelia's fourth eldest sister." She said smiling before curtsying before stepping back in line, next was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair

"I'm Laelia and I'm her third eldest sister." A girl with long flowing wavy brown hair stepped forward next. "I'm Coralia and I'm her second eldest sister." The final sister, a beautiful girl with tan skin and long red hair that reached her waist, stepped forward "Hello I'm Arista and I'm May's eldest sister." She said before stepping back into line with her sisters. All the girls had their fathers piercing blue eyes. May's smiled lessened as she took in the one missing spot.

"Amelia I can see that you're disappointed that Nick didn't come but we have a surprise for you, so close your eyes." Marina said as she turned May toward the door and covered her eyes with her hands.

May heard the Great Hall door open and then she heard collective gasps from many people. She heard a few girls sigh out an 'Oh my' before her mother took her hands away from her face and she was standing there looking at the face of the one person that she desperately wanted to see.

There in the doorway stood a gorgeous man. He stood tall at a height of 6'5", the girls that looked upon him sighed longingly. He had tan skin and midnight black colored hair, much like his father; his eyes were a breathtakingly deep shade of sea green. His bright white smile was all May could see.

"Finnick?" she whispered before taking a shy step forward and then another before she was at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the teachers table. Her eyes already filled with tears.

"Hey tadpole." He said smiling brightly. May gave a soft sob before running towards him and launching herself into his open arms. The minute she wrapped her arms around his neck she broke into hysterical sobs; Finnick wrapped his muscular arms around May's waist and held her as she cried. He stood by the door and ran his hand through her hair as his other was wrapped around her waist tightly.

The boys at the Gryffindor table were staring at Harry waiting for him to react, to get up angrily and demand that this man take his hands off of her. Harry stared at the pair with a blank expression. He studied the pair quickly and noticed that the man's hold on her was more like the hold that Draco or Blaise had with her when they carried her up to bed or walked her to class. He then realized that he was her family, and by the way that her mother was tearing up, he was someone very important to May.

"Tadpole, when did you start crying so much?" Finnick asked chuckling softly, as he pulled her away from his chest and brushed her hair away from her face. May let out a choked laugh before wiping her face off. Finnick shook his head lightly before pulling her back into his strong chest for another hug. "I've missed you my little tadpole." He whispered into her hair.

May pulled back and smiled sadly up at him. "I've missed you more." She said before biting her lip to stop a new batch of tears from falling from her eyes. She clutched a handful of his shirt in her hand when she stepped away from his arms. He smiled sadly down at her. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and led her up to their parents. He stood there staring at his mother and father with May plastered to his side, his shirt still clutched in her tiny hands. His father nodded at him before smiling slightly over at him.

Finnick turned and faced the school. "Hello I'm Finnick, and I'm Amelia's older brother" he said as he placed his hand on top of her head, before smiling brightly at the large group of students. The girls sighed as he smiled at them and most of the boys rolled their eyes at him and the effect he had on the girls in the room. May smiled, finally honestly happy.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Finnick. May smiled up at him

"I'm just really happy you're here." She replied. He smiled down at her before putting his hand into his left pocket.

"Do you want to see what I got you?" May looked up him wide eyed before nodding her head eagerly. Finnick chuckled before pulling out his clenched fist. He spared a glance over at his parents before turning his attention back to his little sister. He opened his hand and out fell a beautiful oval golden locket; attached to the chain was a charm of a tadpole and then one of a trident.

"The tadpole is you, and the trident is me. Now I can always be with you. Wear this locket and nothing bad will ever happen to you." He promised her as he held the locket.

May looked at the locket silently before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Aw well isn't this sweet." A voice from the door called out to the pair siblings. May left his arms and turned towards to the voice. May looked at the person standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and her face a perfect picture of hatred.

May's eyes widened and her breath quickened, she moved behind Finnick, gripping the back of his shirt tightly in her grasp. Standing there was May's worst nightmare. Standing there was the only person who knew how to break her curse. Standing there was Nerissa's daughter, Nixie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This only took me forever. Please review.<strong>


	10. Birthday Ball

**-*Disclaimer: I own nothing… Sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

May stood there behind her older brother, paralyzed with fear, Finnick's shirt clutched tightly between her fingers. She felt completely helpless. Suddenly she flashed back to when she was only 8 years old and she found out that Finnick had left, right when she needed him the most. May's breath came out in short pants before she took a deep breath and peered out over Finnick's shoulder only to see Nixie smirking at her. Her eyes showing that she was highly amused with how May was reacting. May gritted her teeth and took another deep breath before stepping out behind Finnick.

"Hello Nixie, it's lovely to see you again," May said smiling at her brightly. Nixie looked at her with confusion before wiping her face clean of emotion. Nixie raised an eyebrow at Finnick, who was grasping tightly on his sisters wrist.

"You two are as close as ever it would seem, even though he up and deserted you when you were only 8 years old. What a horrible thing for a brother to do." She mocked. Finnick's sea green eyes took on a look of pure hatred, calming down when May squeezed his hand lightly. In his head it translated into 'Don't listen to her, I don't blame you.' Still being told that he had left her alone had made a horrible feeling rise up in the pit of his stomach. He had to swallow a large lump back down his throat.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here?" Nixie said directing her question towards May's parents, who nodded their heads shortly. "No need to worry I'm only here to wish Princess Amelia a happy 19th birthday. It is a big day after all." She said smirking. May stood there taking in her appearance. 'For someone who had spent most of her life hidden away from her home she looks well enough.' She thought to herself, before shaking the thought from her head.

"Well I'm glad you could make it here. Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday." May said smiling softly, but still somewhat tightly. "Are you coming to my party?" Nixie raised her eyebrow at the question, but shook her head.

"No I have other things that I need to attend but I just wanted to come and say hello." Nixie said before walking closer to May. Finnick moved in front of May shielding her from her. May smiled behind her brother before stepping out in front of him. She gave him a reassuring smile before going to stand in front of Nixie. She took in her smile that showed her pointed teeth, that May imagined, many times, tearing her apart bit by bit when she was younger, before she settled on her eyes. If anything about Nixie frightened her it was her eyes. Her eyes stared directly into May's own, reminding her of a shark that she once got chased by when she was younger. Deadly. Cruel. Unforgiving. May tried to keep the fear off of her face, she didn't need her family getting worried about her now, but she knew by the triumphant smirk that Nixie gave, that her fear clearly showed in her eyes.

"Don't worry princess I won't hurt you…yet" Nixie whispered into May's ear during their quick hug only to pull away when she caught sight of Finnick moving forward.

"You're still the same Finnick, headstrong and never waiting to hear the full explanation before running in." She told him smirking when he walked over in front of May again.

"Which reminds me, have you found her yet?" Nixie asked, smirking when she saw May's face pale and Finnick's go red with anger. Seconds later a few glasses that were near the trio exploded, causing the Hogwarts students to scream while water and pumpkin juice rained down on them.

"Temper, temper." Nixie said before she bowed to May's parents, gave May one last glance and left the Great Hall. Finnick pulled May to his chest quickly as soon as Nixie left. She could feel his heart beating quickly as he tried to comfort her. From her place in his arms she could hear the soft scuffle of her mother and father rushing over to her. Her mother and father had their hands placed on top of her head. She knew right then and there that she could never let her family know of her curse or what she feared would happen now that Nixie had reviled herself.

"I'm fine." May said as she pushed her way out of Finnick's arms. "Can we eat? I'm starving." She said as she walked around her family towards Harry, her hand clenched into a fist. May's parents were slightly shocked when she pushed her way past them, but soon regained their focus and walked back the table. The only thing that caused May to smile was when she looked to her left she saw Hermione and Ginny both snuggled into the arms of Draco and Blaise. She let herself feel a moment of triumph before she remembered what she had clenched in her hand. Harry stared at her out of the corner of his eye watching her carefully, he sighed and placed his hand over her trembling ones. May smiled over to him and slipped the small sea shell into her dress and turned her attention to her family who was explaining why they were holding a ball.

"It's a tradition in our family when a child turns 19 they are given a grand ball and must meet all the eligible men or women to see who they are best fit to marry." Merrick said. May looked over to Finnick who was rolling his eyes while he chewed on a roll. His mother hit the roll out of his hand and muttered something. Finnick in turn sat back with his arms crossed. He caught May's eyes and mouthed the word 'Manners' before turning back to his father. May giggled and turned towards her food that had finally appeared on the table in front of her.

Harry turned towards her, only to be shoved aside by Finnick, who barely noticed him. May glared at him, her eyes flashing red for a small moment, before she gave Harry a small smile, which he just waved it off and turned to Ron and began eating. Finnick pulled her toward him.

"Have you been okay? Since I… I left?" He asked her softly. May stared at him for a moment before kissing his cheek. It was clear to May that what Nixie had said affected him.

"It was never the same without you, but I managed to get along." May told him as she patted his hand lightly before going back to eating dinner. Harry glanced back to May and her brother observing them. 'Why did he leave? How could he leave May all alone when something that terrible had happened to her?' Harry sat there thinking but was soon distracted by Ron shaking his arm and pulling him back into a conversation.

"Do you like your present?" Finnick asked May nudging her with his shoulder. She nodded her head smiling brightly, placing her fingers over the locket.

"I love it." Finnick smiled lightly before patting her on the head. Suddenly May remembered the sea shell that she slipped inside her dress. She excused herself from the table, going to the bathroom. Outside the Great Hall doors, she opened the shell. Eyes widening, her breath coming out in short pants; whether she was afraid or angry she couldn't tell.

All she could be sure of was the pain that was erupting in her chest and how her eyes were beginning to sting. A tell that she was going to cry. She barely had enough time to find a stone statue to hide behind before the tears came. May sank to the floor; she didn't have to worry about anyone finding her there. She curled herself into a ball up against the wall, hand wrapped around her mouth to keep any sounds from escaping. Soon her tears had stopped flowing but the pain deep in her stomach stayed with her.

May sat huddled behind the statue taking large gulps of air. Her hands covering her ears tightly to block out sounds that only she could hear, that is the scene that Harry walked in on. May huddled in a corner breathing harshly and her hands wrapped around her ears and tear stains down her face. Harry sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled briefly before she just collapsed into his hold. He sat there with her until her breath went back to normal and she lowered her hands away from her ears.

"Are you alright? Can you make it through the end of dinner?" He asked her. May stared at him before nodding and wiping her face off. She fixed her dress and hair before walking back into the hall with her head held high.

Later that night Harry laid in May's bed, she was with her brother tonight; in the room that McGonagall had set up for her family, he was kept awake by the memory of May sitting huddled in the corner tears streaming down her face and her hands covering her ears. He couldn't help but wonder what had brought on that episode. She seemed fine during dinner. Nixie's appearance could have set something off in her, something she only held together until she got a moment alone. Nixie. That name sounded so familiar to him, why it did he couldn't remember, but he knew he knew it from somewhere. Harry sighed and sat up in May's bed, he glanced over at Hermione and Draco to see that they were cuddled close together in bed and rolled his eyes; although a smile graced his lips. He got out of the bed and walked downstairs only to see May sitting there in front of the fire, staring into it.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked, smiling slightly as she jumped and gave a small yelp. He took a minute to take in her appearance. Hair braided down her back, wearing some shorts and a tank top. Completely different from the dress she was wearing earlier, but not looking any less beautiful. May sighed and shook her head lightly. "What happened to you earlier? You just shut down." Harry asked her, May bit her lip and continued to stare into the fire. Harry placed a hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. He stared into her eyes, which showed fear; and trust for him. He cursed under his breath softy and pulled her in towards his chest. He cradled her gently against him, running his hands over her hair.

May made a soft sound, which was muffled by Harry's shirt. She breathed in his scent; to her he smelled like the wind, freshly cut grass and a hint of mint. She smiled against his chest and snuggled deeper. Harry smiled feeling her breath him in; he took a moment and then buried his nose in her hair. She smelled like salt water and the melons she always eats at meals. She also smelled like the strawberry shampoo that he washed her hair with once. Harry smiled at the thought that even if she didn't swim in the ocean for a while, she would always smell of salt water. She didn't smell of salt in the strong way that made you wrinkle your nose it was the kind of smell that you breathed in at the beach and let out a sigh of happiness.

"You smell nice." May mumbled against his chest, Harry laughed quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping couples up stairs. He held her away from his body by the shoulders and then grabbed a bunch of pillows that where scattered around the couch before putting them on the rug in front of the fire. Harry laid back down and then patted his chest. May smiled before cuddling up next to him on the ground.

"You know you seem awfully comfortable with me." Harry said as he stroked her hair, May took another deep breath of his shirt before lifting and turning her head towards him, to look into his eyes.

"It's because I feel safe with you. I feel this sense of security and calmness when I'm near you. I feel that way with Finnick too…Maybe that's why I cuddle with you, because you feel like Finnick." May said staring into eyes. "Granted Finn's never kissed me, besides on the head." She told him giggling when he blushed lightly. Harry nodded before pushing her head back down to his chest. May sighed happily as she listened to his steady heartbeat. Before either of them knew they had both fell asleep comfortably in each others arms.

Harry woke up to hair tickling his face and the smell of salt water and strawberries engulfing his nose. He gently moved May off his chest so he could sit up, his breath caught in his throat when, he sat up enough so he could see over the couch, he saw May's older brother Finnick. He sat there at the table with his fingers wrapped around the handle of the kitchen knife that had been left there earlier, by who Harry didn't know; all that mattered was that it was there now and Finnick had it. The tip of the knife was dug into the table and Finnick's fingers were spinning the knife in circles.

Harry lowered his head slightly trying not to draw attention to himself. Harry didn't know if Finnick was handy with a knife but he sure as hell didn't want to find out any time soon.

"I know you're awake, so you might as well get over here." Harry winced at the harsh tone that he used. He stood up slowly, bringing the blanket back up over May, making sure that he didn't wake her up. He looked over her before smiling and walking towards the table. Finnick sat there still, although now he was holding the knife in his hand and staring into the blade.

"I'm going to ask you a question, if I even think for a second that you're lying… well let's just say you won't like what will happen." Finnick said in a low deadly tone as he flicked his thumb over the blade, smiling when he heard it give off a soft ringing sound. Harry stared at the knife before sitting down at the table, his hands stayed under the table though they were clamped down onto his knees tightly.

"Now you can imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning and my sister wasn't next to me, like she was when I fell asleep. You can probably imagine how worried I was." Harry nodded slowly, watching as the semi large kitchen knifes blade gleam in the light that was pouring in from the windows.

"I doubt you could guess how furious I was when I walked in and saw my baby sister, cuddled up next to you, you a boy I barely know anything about. I doubt there is enough imagination in the world for you to try to guess how angry I was, still am mind you." Finnick said as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"Well May and I aren't together like that." He said. Finnick pursed his lips into a tight line. Harry had a feeling that this wasn't the right thing to say.

"So you just sleep with her?" Harry winced slightly at how that sounded.

"No… and yes. We've never been." He paused for a moment looking for a somewhat safe word to use. "Intimate, we just sleep in the same bed, cuddle mostly." He finished. Finnick stared into his eyes before jamming the tip of the knife into the table roughly, making it stand straight up. Harry waved his hands in front of him, trying to find something to say that would calm this man.

"It's not like that really. I asked her last night why she asks me to stay with her at night and she said it was because I remind her of you." This brought Finnick up short. He looked confused and Harry took that as his cue to continue.

"She said that she feels safe with me. She feels a sense of security that she normally only feels with you… but since you haven't been here I guess she found it in me as well." Harry finished softly. Finnick sighed before running his fingers through his dark hair. He pulled the knife out of the table and then continued to stare directly into Harry's eyes.

Harry sat completely still. Not breaking Finnick's gaze, after a few seconds Finnick smirked getting up from the table and walked towards the couch. He paused, looking at the knife still in his hand before hurling it at the wall to the left of Harry's head, landing a clean stick. He smirked before ducking down on the floor to shake May away. Harry slumped down in his chair heaving a breath of relief. May stood only to see Harry slumped in his seat with a knife lodged into the wall near his head. She rolled her eyes at her brother before going back up stairs and gathered her school uniform and left the common room saying that she was going to take a bath. Finnick stared at Harry for a few seconds before turning away and leaving the room.

Harry got his answer. Finnick was handy with a knife. He drew a breath as he stared at the knife in the wall before pulling it out and setting it back on the table.

Later that day, Harry was sitting next to Finnick at the Gryffindor table for an early lunch. Finnick was fidgeting with his knife next to his plate, and bouncing his leg. Harry sighed lightly, before passing him a glass of salt water. Finnick stared at it before nodding his head in thanks. Finnick gulped down the drink quickly, taking a deep breath. Harry stared at him, before turning to face him.

"What's got you so worked up then?" He asked. Finnick turned his head to stare at him for a moment before sighing.

"Something that little sea witch said last night suck with me." He told Harry, as he filled up his glass with water before dumping more salt into the glass. "About me abandoning Amelia, that she was just alone." He finished. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"I don't think she was alone. I mean she had her sisters didn't she?" Harry asked. Finnick snorted into the glass.

"My sisters, that's a laugh. My sisters, not counting Arista, don't love Amelia, care for her yes of course but not enough to take care of her. Even though I'm older than Amelia, she and I always had this strong bond. I was really the only person that she had besides our parents." Finnick said, Harry looked at him slightly confused, so he sighed and continued on.

"My sisters have more in common with each other than they do with Amelia. It was always hard for them to connect with her; but for us it was like second nature." Harry nodded, taking another bite of his tuna sandwich.

"So then why did you leave?" Finnick stared at him sadly before taking another gulp of salt water.

"The reason I left is very…complicated" He said lightly playing with the knife again. Harry nodded and decided not to press him any farther. "Speaking of my sister, have you seen her since she left this morning?" Harry shook his head, only to have Ron shake his arm. Finnick and Harry stared at him as he tried to tell them something with his mouth full of steak.

"I'm sorry what? I couldn't understand you due to the half masticated cow rolling around in your wide open trap." Finnick told him, wrinkling his nose as Ron chewed with his mouth open. Harry chuckled quietly, earning a glare from Rom, who swallowed his food quickly.

"I saw her heading to the Room of Requirements this morning." Ron told them before turning back. Harry raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulder towards Finnick.

"You'll see her later I'm sure. She has to go back to the dorm to get ready for tonight." Finnick nodded his head stiffly before beginning to eat again. The boys sat quietly every once in a while striking up conversation about random things. May walked into the Great Hall and slipped into the seat across Finnick and Harry. She smiled briefly before she began to search the table for something from her seat. Harry and Finnick stared at her quietly, watching her as she sighed and then got up and walked the length of the table, before she groaned and began to search the other tables for what she wanted.  
>Harry looked at Finnick, who shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch his sister.<br>Soon she came back from the Syltherin table with a happy smile on her face and a huge bowl of something.

"What is that?" Harry asked her.

"Fish." May told him as she sat down and began to eat some sardines, with a pleased smile on her lips.

"Do you want some?" she asked Harry, holding the bowl under his nose. He shook his head and pushed the bowl full of slimy fish away from him.

"I'm alright, thanks." He told her, May shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat the little fish, while Hermione and Ginny stared at her with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Any of you fancy a quick swim?" Harry and Finnick nodded their heads, but the rest of the group declined the offer saying, other than Ron; who said he planned to take a nap that afternoon before the dance, that they wanted to spend some relationship time together before the big ball. May sighed and nodded her head in understanding. May stood up and left the table.

"Come one then… and bring the fish with you." Finnick snorted and grabbed the bowl before he and Harry followed May out the door and towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Finnick hushed Harry softly while watching May navigate her way in the halls of the dungeons eating her fish. Soon they came to a portrait, that took one look at May before opening and allowing them passage, May ushered them through while looking outside the door making sure no one saw them walk in.

"What is this place Amelia?" Finnick asked her.

"Yeah we're pretty far underneath the dungeons." Harry chimed in

"Uncle thought it would be better to create a room for me where I could get easy entrance to the lake." She told the boys, as she pointed to the circular bed that was in the middle of the room, before lifting it up showing them an underwater entrance.

"See, the only people who know about this place, besides uncle, is you two." Finnick nodded his head before sitting on the floor

"Why did he make this for you?' Harry asked.

"It's much safer for me to enter through this passage way then going through the forest, too many creatures and too many chances to get seen. Plus this place is so far under the castle that, when the full moon hits, I won't be affected by it; but even if I do somehow get a glimpse of moonlight, that red button shuts the entrance off from underneath." May explained from behind a changing screen and began to rustle around.

"What if someone finds this place on accident?" Harry asked her

"Even if someone did find it, the door only opens to uncle and me. It would be impossible for them to enter. If they did find a way, the underwater entrance would lock, the room recognizes me personally." May explained

"It seems uncle has thought of everything." Finnick muttered to himself

"He always does." May answered him, sticking her head out from behind the curtain smirking. Quickly she came back around to the boys with a small bucket.

"Harry, this is for you." May told him, going over to the pool and filled the bucket with water.

"What is it?" Harry asked after she came back and sat down. Finnick looked inside the bucket before whistling.

"Where did you get that you little sneak? Breathing shells aren't very easy to find." Finnick said tugging at May's hair.

"A breathing shell?" May nodded her head.

"It will help you breath under water. I got it for you, but you must remember only use it when it is wet. It is very dangerous to use when it's dry." May told him moving the bucket in front of him. Harry nodded his head, pulling it closer to him.

"Why is it dangerous when it's dry?" Finnick shared a look with his sister.

"Remember when you told me about those dark creatures that can suck the life out of you?" Harry nodded his head

"Dementors yeah" May nodded her head.

"Shell does the same thing, only much slower, much more painful." Harry's eyes widened before he nodded his head in understanding. Harry and Finnick began to take off their clothes, leaving on their boxer shorts.

"Finn you go in first, Harry you follow and then wait for me down there." May said. The boys nodded their heads. May turned towards Harry and picked up the bucket. Harry pulled the shell out and with a nod from May, placed it over his mouth and nose before leaping into the water entrance. May dived in after them, her legs disappearing on contact with the water in a faint blue light.

Harry grabbed May's hand as she led the two boys through the water. Harry had been in the lake only once in his fourth year, the memory was not a happy one. Evil mermaids were trying to drown him and his friends, The Triwizard tournament, the Dark Lord, and Cedric being murdered. Looking over at May, he knew that this new memory would be a wonderful replacement. May led the boys away from the castle; soon they came to an underwater entrance. May pointed to Harry to swim in after Finnick.

When Harry surfaced, he saw a large cave covered in beautiful glittering crystals. He pulled the breathing shell off of his mouth, placing it on the sandy floor of the cave. Finnick pulled himself up on the ledge and up on to the sand that was on the floor of the cave and laid out, his long black and silver streaked tail still skimming the surface of the water. May surfaced with a smile on her face as she pulled herself on to the nearby rocky ledge; her upper body was completely out of the water while her tail was still submerged.

"How did you find this place?" Finnick asked. May smiled over to him

"The squid." She answered shortly. Harry stared at her.

"The giant squid showed you this place?" He asked her, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Why did you decide to bring us here tadpole?" May turned her head to look at Finnick.

"I wanted to show it to you… I thought maybe one day, this cave could be of use to you guys." May said with a slight smirk as she looked around.

For next few hours the three spend the day in the cave, May showing them all the amazing things that the cave had hidden in it. Soon the time came when they had to swim back to the castle, it was getting late and May still needed to get ready for her big party tonight. Back in the room that Snape had made for May, the three climbed back up through the underwater entrance and onto the castle floor. May stretched out her hand and steamed dried herself and Finnick first and then walked over to Harry and dried his clothes off.

"I will meet you at the Ball soon." May told the boys as they stood outside in the hall. Finnick and Harry nodded while she led them back up to the Great Hall before going back to the Head dorms

"So these parties are a big deal yeah?' Finnick rolled his eyes, as he and Harry continued to walk back through the castle.

"A huge deal, bigger tonight for my parents and the people of our kingdom, we haven't seen her for a long time." Harry nodded his head in understanding. "From what my mother has said, Amelia only comes back for a few days a year for each birthday since she left." He explained. The boys stopped in front of Finnick's room that and his parents were staying in.

"Well I guess it's time to get ready for this damned ball." Finnick mumbled under his breath as he bid Harry goodbye and walked into his room to dress.

Inside the Great Hall the students waited patiently for May to appear. The Hall was undecorated with all but floating lights above their heads, the tables pushed against the wall in the shape of a 'U' leaving an opening at the Great Hall's entrance. Amelia's family stood at the stairs that led up to the professor's table. Finnick, standing next to his father, nodded to Harry. Harry glanced around and saw that the Hall was filled with Hogwarts students along with many other people he didn't recognize. He assumes that they are the people who Finnick was telling him about earlier.

"Students and teachers of Hogwarts, My wife and I thank you for coming to out daughter's birthday celebration. As I explained earlier, it is a custom that when a child turns 19 we throw a grand ball in their honor; they must dance with all the eligible men or women and chose one to marry. They also must show a talent. Each of my elder daughters has gone through this process and now it is our youngest daughters turn. Please welcome my daughter, Princess Amelia." Merrick said gesturing towards the doors of the Great Hall. The great hall went completely dark until the doors opened and May stepped through, a single spot light was shining down on her.

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with light as the candles glowed softly. May smiled and bowed to her parents, her sisters, Finnick and then finally the teachers and her Grandmother. Snape nodded his head and held out his wand casting a silent spell. Soon another dancer appeared from the spell he cast. Snape had made a holographic dance partner for May. Music started to softly echo through out the Great hall as May and her 'dance partner' began their Pas de Deux.

The Hall and her family were quite, watching her with awe in their eyes. Harry sat at the table smiling as he watched her dance, looking up he caught the eye of May's sister Laelia. He smiled at her causing her to blush a slight shade of red, in turn making Harry chuckle lightly before turning back to watch May dance. When May told him about her plan to have Snape create her a dance partner he had to admit that he was a little worried but it seemed that everything worked out in the end. Not that he doubted Snape's ability… not that he would tell him that. May danced around the middle of the Hall gracefully before coming to a stop in front of her parents. The Hall was quite before Hermione and Ginny began clapping, soon the Hall had joined in their applause. May bowed before turning towards her grandmother who with a flick of her wand changed May's Eggshell white and Gold trimmed Ballerina Tutu into a stark White one with Feathers.

Once again soft music started to fill the Great Hall, although this music didn't cause smiles. The slow sad music played softly echoing through the Hall in an eerie way. As the music started May rose up onto Pointe and began to dance. Up at the head table her family was watching her closely; her mother had a far off look and her father look at her curiously. Dumbledore however, whose portrait had been moved from the Headmaster's office to the Great Hall for this night, looked down upon his granddaughter with great sadness, the meaning behind the dance did not go unnoticed to him. Once again Harry was speechless at the way May danced; her graceful movements seemed to captivate everyone in the Hall.

May slowly danced her way around the Hall, her movements soft and her facial expression showing an intense amount of sadness that the dance brought on. As the music came to a close, May finished on the floor collapsed with her arms outstretched onto her left leg. The Hall gave a lot pregnant pause before it burst into applause. May stood and bowed before walking swiftly out of the Hall to change into her ball gown. Harry looked at Finnick only to see him having a silent conversation with Dumbledore's portrait.

"Now that Amelia has finished her performance if everyone would please head outside to the field we will finish her birthday dinner outside per request of my daughter and the real party shall begin out there." McGonagall called out to everyone.

The students ate and danced happily outside. The teachers had placed up a large white tent with a wood dance floor; as to not get the student's dressed and robes dirty. They had also placed a warming charm all around the tent to keep everyone warm, seeing as it was December. May's parents had gone all out for her 19th birthday; they had managed to book _The Weird Sisters_ who were now performing their song 'Do the Hippogriff.' They had decorated the tent with floating candles along with fairy lights everywhere, they had placed a whole table full of sweets next to the tables. It was full of cotton candy, Blood Pops, Acid Pops, Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavored Beans and much more. Round tables were on one side of the tent for when their dinner was served and the other side was the stage and dance floor. McGonagall even had a photo booth brought in.

Harry was sitting with Ron, Draco, and Blaise as they watched Hermione and Ginny dance with a large group of girls. Harry stared at Ginny as she twirled around with Luna to the music.

"Mate you have got to stop staring at Ginny, she's with Blaise now." Ron said gently taking a sip of his Butter Beer.

"I know she is and I won't make a move on her, but it is rather hard to stop staring at her." Harry said grinning cheekily, taking one last look at Ginny before turning away and facing Ron completely.

"If I could have everyone's attention, my wife and I would like to introduce our daughter Amelia." Merrick announced stepping aside to let the tent open. The students took their seats and waited for May to walk in.

Outside the tent May took a deep breath smoothing out her dress before walking in. There was a collective gasp in the room and you could hear people's breaths catch in their throats as May made her entrance. She stood in front of the tents opening, her eyes sweeping over the crowd searching for her friends. When she caught Ginny and Hermione's eye she smiled and gave a small curtsy before smiling up at her mother and father.

"She looks amazing." Hermione said smiling, the boys and Ginny had to agree. May looked stunning in her dress, it was a modified mermaid gown with a strapless sweetheart neck line, and a draped peplum bodice a multi-tiered back complete with a medium-sized bow placed at the back of her waist. Her dress was a soft pale pink.

For half of the night May danced with men from her kingdom; one tried to shove his tongue down her throat (only to be pulled away roughly and thrown out of the tent by a very angry Finnick) and the other she was dancing with now kept stepping on her poor feet. At least when she danced with Cassius he guided her along with graceful moves, even if she had wanted to slap his smug smirk off his face knowing that he had impressed her. Draco made his way over and cut in.

"Your timing is impeccable thank you." Draco chuckled before he spun her around.

"Well look at you mister dance moves." May teased him giggling softly after he lifted her in the air gracefully.

"Oh shut it." Draco said giving her nose a gentle tweak.

"How are you and Hermione doing?" She asked after a moment of silence only to look up at his blushing face. "That good?" she smirked, only to throw her head back and laugh when he turned a darker shade of red.

"We're fine, not that it's your business." Draco said after taking a moment to recover from his shock, though his cheeks were still alight with a soft blush. May looked up at him with a soft smile.

"What's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Being in love." Draco looked down at her and sighed upon seeing her far off look, being able to guess what she was thinking about.

"It's hard… and painful sometimes but after all that stuff is over, it's like being the happiest you've ever been. For me it's like flying on a boom, my heart speed up every time I see her, or think about her. My stomach explodes in this weirdly amazing feeling and I would do anything to make her happy." Draco sighed happily. May smiled up at him.

"How much do you love her?" Draco looked down surprised before smiling brightly at her.

"More than I ever thought was possible. I've been in love with her since I was 13 years old. I would write her name in the stars and give her the moon it I could." May beamed up at him, her eyes shining slightly with unshed tears.

"I hope I can find that one day soon." She signed, smiling sadly. Draco patted her on top of the head. Soon she was whisked away from her pleasant dance with him by other boys from her kingdom asking for a dance. It seemed they had grown annoyed with May's close attention with Draco. Therefore May was once again in hell, she was growing increasingly tired and annoyed with the amount of men that had stepped on her feet or tried to grope her.

Harry smirked as May sat in the seat next to him with a large huff.

"Don't you dare." She warned him glaring, Harry merely bit his lip to stop the laugh from escaping his mouth.

"Having a good time?" Blaise smirked as him, Ginny, Hermione and Draco sat back down at the table to eat dinner. May growled at him.

"Oh yes, I'm having a blast being stepped on and man handled. It's right up there on my 'things to do' underneath biting my fingers off and pulling out my own eyelashes." She grumbled taking a bite out of her lobster before starting on her crab stuffed mushroom. Hermione and Ginny giggled loudly.

After she was done eating Harry led May onto the dance floor. She sighed and leaned into him, her head resting on his chest as he swayed them gently.

"I can only imagine what we must look like." She said laughing softly. "The happy couple of Hogwarts the 'Golden Boy and Dumbledore's granddaughter,' but we know better." Harry nodded his head smiling into her hair.

"Do you regret it?" When he looked down at her confused her continued, "Letting Ginny go, I can that you still love her, it's in the way you look at her." She finished softly. Harry looked down at her before glancing over at Ginny slowing dancing with Blaise.

"Yes, completely." He told her shortly after turning his eye back towards her.

"She doesn't love him, she doesn't look at him the way she looks at you." She told him softly, Harry only shook his head, before turning her.

"Harry I mean it, I've spent enough time looking for love to know the look in someone's eyes when they look at a person they love. She gives you the same look that you give her. Please if it comes down to you and her please tell her." Harry looked down at her and the fierce look in her eyes before nodding his head.

"I promise." He said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go dance with Uncle." May said sticking her tongue out at him before going over to Snape, who to Harry (and everyone else's surprise) gave a genuine smile and stood taking her hand before leading her to the dance floor.

After dancing most of a song with him May turned her eyes up to Snape's.

"Uncle Severus there's something I need to speak with you about, it's very important." Snape raised an eyebrow before nodding and leading her to a table, away from the dancing students. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. It all happened when I was 8…" and so May started her story, telling him everything. Snape sat there the whole story, start to finish.

"So you're telling me that you've been under this curse since you were 8 and if you don't find love, true love, you will die." May nodded sadly. "And that you suspect that something will happen to you over the holidays, but you wish me not to panic when it does?" Again she nodded her head.

"You are Dumbledore's grandchild. You both ask too much of me." Snape snarled as he took a large gulp of Fire Whiskey.

"Please Uncle, I need you." May pleaded. Snape closed his eyes with a look of pure agony, before sighing.

"I will do what you've asked of me, but I am not happy about this." May smiled

"Remember I need you find them before Christmas, it's very important." Snape nodded his head before taking another gulp of Whiskey. "And remember…" she paused until he looked her in the eye. "I love you, very much so Uncle Severus." She said kissing him on the forehead before walking back to her table and sitting next to Harry, before getting up to dance with the girls.

"I love you, you stupid girl." He muttered as he stood up and walked back to his seat. He would start on his tasks tomorrow, right now he wanted to his God Daughter at her happiest.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh you guys I finally got this chapter up. After my lap top dying and having to hand write the rest of it and borrow my father's computer to type it up tonight I'm very tired. Please Review. They make me very happy (:<strong>

**Love always.**


	11. Holiday's with the Weasleys

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
>It's been so long since I wrote in this story, it feels good to write again. Lot's of stuff has been going on in my life so I hope you all enjoy this chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Holiday's with the Weasley's<p>

The day had come for May to spend the Holiday's with the Weasleys. May sighed as she checked over all her things she had placed in her trunk, May tucked away a medium-sized box into her trunk gently.

"May hurry up, we'll miss breakfast if we don't head down now." Ginny yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!"

Down in the Great Hall, if was clear everyone could feel the Christmas Spirit, the Great Hall was brimming decorations, the enchanted ceiling had been charmed to snow and enchanted mistletoe had been hung. Everyone was talking excitedly about home for Christmas, some people were still talking about May's birthday party, much to Hermione and Ginny's amusement and May's annoyance. May sat down next to Harry, who was talking to Ron, Draco and Blaise about quiddich. May turned towards the girls.

"Are you excited to spend the Holidays with us?" Hermione asked, May nodded excitedly.

"Have you finished your shopping yet?" May asked the girls, who nodded their heads. "I haven't got anything for your older brothers yet, I'm waiting to meet them first." She told them as she drank some water, Ginny shook her head knowing she couldn't talk her out of buying her whole family Christmas gifts.

"Are we all ready to go?" Hermione asked. Harry, May and the two Weasleys nodded their heads. Hermione kissed Draco goodbye as did Ginny with Blaise, and they set off for the carriages to bring them to the train.

Stepping onto Platform 9 ¾ Ginny led them over to her mother and father where she pulled them all in for hugs; much to May's embarrassment.

"It's lovely to meet you dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"It's lovely to meet you too. Thank you for letting me stay with your family for the holidays Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." May said, still blushing slightly from the hug.

"It's no trouble at all dear, alright everyone grab your things and we'll head to the car." Mrs. Weasley said as she followed her husband to the car.

The car ride back to the Weasley's house was a loud one, Ginny and Ron kept arguing while Mrs. Weasley kept yelling at them to stop. May laughed the entire car ride back to their house. Upon arriving back at the burrow Ginny and Hermione led her into the house.

"It's not much, but its home." Ginny said after showing her around a bit.

"It's the best house I've ever been in." May said as she gazed at the large grandfather clock; Ron and Ginny's picture had moved to 'Home.' Ginny flushed at the compliment before her and Hermione brought their trunks upstairs, leaving May to look more closely at the clock.

"I's rotten if you want to know the time, but it's very useful." Harry said coming up next to her. "It's how Mrs. Weasley always knows where everyone is." He informed her chuckling lightly as he led her over to the couch.

"So Amelia, Ginny told me that you just turned 19-years-old." Molly said, to which May nodded smiling slightly. "Happy birthday dear, here you are." Molly said handing May a box with a ribbon around it. May smiled as she carefully unwrapped the paper, placing it aside after folding it neatly. Opening the box May found a pink knitted sweater with a large 'A' in the middle in gold.

"I love it thank you so much! May said as she tugged off the jumper she was wearing and slipped on the customary Weasley sweater.

"Looks like you're an honorary Weasley now May." Ginny said smiling as she and Hermione sat next to her on the couch. May beamed at them happily as she smoothed out her new sweater. After thanking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley again for her sweater, the girls all went upstairs and unpacked their things. Soon the girls heard Mrs. Weasley yelling which was followed by a loud explosion.

"Sounds like Fred and George are here." Hermione said grinning, Ginny just smiled and shook her head lightly, May bit her lip before following after two girls out of the door and down the stairs. When they got to the bottom step they could see Mrs. Weasley hitting the twins with a wooden spoon as they tried to get away. Fred dashed through the door, while trying to dodge his mother only to run head first into May, knocking them both to the ground. Fred landed on top of her, his face buried into her hair.

Slowly Fred lifted his face out of her long hair, his eyes met hers and for a moment she was all he could see. Her hair was sprawled out across the living room floor underneath her head, her face was flushed pink, he could make out the freckles that sprawled across her nose and cheeks, and her eyes were wide and surprised as she stared up at him. He could feel her erratic heart beating against his chest. His eyes traveled down to her lips as she bit it out of nervousness, making her lips turn from their normal color to a dark red. Fred swallowed thickly before a light cough from his twin brought him back to reality. He quickly picked himself up off of her and held out his hand for her to take, after a moment she took it. Fred took that as a good sign.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Fred said grinning cheekily at her. May said nothing though her eyes danced with amusement, though with a look over his shoulder it was wiped out and replaced with a cool mask, she tugged her hand out of his and left the kitchen. Fred turned around and saw Katie talking to his mother by the kitchen door. He sighed before going over to Katie.

To say the next couple of hours were tense would be an understatement. Anytime May and Fred ran into each other May would walk around him without so much as a second glance. Later in the day Mr. Weasley left and came back an hour later with a young boy with dark brown hair.

"Harry!" The boy yelled running over to Harry and tackling him, who laughed loudly.

"Hey squirt, you have fun at your grandmothers?" he asked after he stood up, throwing he child in the air before catching him.

"Yup she let me have candy and some chocolate cake and she told me stories about my mom and dad." The boy said grinning widely. Harry chuckled at how hyper he was. The boy turned and noticed May for the first time

"May this is my godson Teddy. Teddy this is my friend from school, May." Harry said, May smiled at Teddy softly.

"Hello Teddy." She said gently. Teddy gazed at her, his eyes roaming over her face before going pink. He turned back to Harry and whispered in his ear. Harry laughed lightly saying yes before giving Teddy a push over to her.

"Is your name short for something? My name is short for Theodore." He said as he climbed up on the couch to sit next to her.

"Yes, it's short for Amelia." She told him as she fixed his slightly messy hair.

For the rest of the day Teddy stuck to hanging around May, only to have her ruffle his hair and lead him outside to play with Harry and the boys. After they were don't flying the boys brought in sleeping Teddy leaving Harry to bring him upstairs to his bedroom. Harry and May were sitting outside in the garden talking when they heard a scream. They both jumped up and ran into the house, and upstairs. May followed quickly up the stairs after him, the two saw Ginny sitting on the bed rubbing Teddy's back as he cried into her shoulder.

"He had a nightmare." Ginny explained. Harry stepped into the room and sat on the bed, to comfort Teddy as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked him as she rubbed his back. Teddy shook his head.

"Teddy you should talk about your dream, it always used to help me when I had nightmares at you age." May said softly, Teddy looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Really?" May nodded her head

"Tell you what, when you finish why don't you come find me and I'll sing to you." Teddy nodded his head shyly. May smiled before ruffling his hair and leaving the room, winking at Ginny and Harry.

Outside under a large willow tree May was sitting relaxing reading a book.

"Amelia?" Teddy called out standing by the doorway out into the garden. May smiled and patted the spot on the ground next to her. Teddy walked quickly over and made himself comfortable next to her. He laid his head on her lap, letting her pat his head.

"You tell Harry and Ginny all about it?" Teddy nodded as she stroked his hair. "It's alright now, it was only a dream." Teddy nodded gently.

"Can you sing to me now?" May nodded her head.

"I'll sing you the song my father used to sing to me when I was younger." Teddy smiled up her. May leaned her head back to rest against the tree and closed her eyes. May took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
>Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan<br>Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
>Do thir, dileas fhein<br>A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
>Gu uair ar cliu's ar gloire<br>Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
>Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"<em>

May opened her eyes and looked down at Teddy who had fallen back asleep, she sighed before lifting him into her arms and standing up, when she looked up at the door she saw Fred staring at her. Blue and light gray eyes met, it lasted until Teddy squirmed in her arms causing May to break eye contact and brush past him. As she walked past him Fred touched her arm making her stop and look up at him.

"You have a lovely voice." He told her quietly looking down at her.

"Thank you." She told him before brushing past him once more with Teddy in her arms. Fred stood in the doorway for a minute longer before shaking his head, laughing to himself quietly. He must have imagined it, there was no way that May's eyes changed color from gray to magenta. Right?

Dinner with the Weasley's, May came to realize, was just as exciting as the car ride to get to the house. Mrs. Weasley placed all the food on the table. She had made roast beef, mashed potatoes and a vegetable stew. Everyone began eating, no one noticed May picking at her plate, pushing around the roast beef. Mrs. Weasley looked over at her and frowned slightly.

"Aren't you hungry dear? You don't like the food?" Mrs. Weasley asked, all eyes turned to look at May.

"Oh I'm sure it's wonderful Mrs. Weasley it's just-"May was cut off by Harry.

"She doesn't eat meat Mrs. Weasley, she only eats fish. We forgot to let you know." Harry said smiling apologetically at Mrs. Weasley, who huffed slightly. May not wanting to insult Ron and Ginny's parents, smiled and placed a small bite of roast beef on her fork.

"Oh it's not a problem Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure the food is great." May said before taking a bite of the meat and slowly started chewing it. She tried to smile but it merely came out as a slight grimace, she continued to chew breathing through her nose trying to not focus on the slightly charred piece of meat rolling around in her mouth. When she had finally swallowed the piece of meat, she looked slightly pale. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl when she placed another bite of meat on her fork.

"Dear that's really alright. You don't need to eat something that will make you positively sick, it was sweet though. Thank you." Mrs. Weasley told Amelia who sighed gratefully before slowly sipping on her water.

"You're very sweet for trying to eat the food even if you don't eat meat." Arthur Weasley told her, she smiled demurely at him

"My mother and father taught me to never turn your nose up at food that is graciously offered to you." She said as she sipped at her water before moving to eat the mashed potatoes and stew.

"So Amelia, the girls here tell me that you're Dumbledore's granddaughter. Great man Dumbledore." May smiled at Mr. Weasley and nodded.

"Yes, Grandfather was a great man." She said smiling, she looked down at Teddy only to see that he had gotten mashed potatoes all over his face, she giggled before taking a napkin and whipping his face clean. While she was cleaning Teddy's face Fred stared at her with a slight smile on his face, he quickly averted his eyes when she raised her head and when he noticed that Katy was looking at him.

"So Amelia this is your first year at Hogwarts right? Where were you before that?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"Oh I was in America, New York actually, I was staying dance there." May said after she had cleaned off Teddy's face.

"You dance?" Fred asked, May raised her eyes to look at him, Fred felt his breath catch just slightly seeing her normal gray eyes a piercing shade of ice blue, before she nodded her head before turning her attention back to Teddy and began to cut up his meat for him, swatting away Harry's hand when he attempted to take the plate away from her.

"Yes, she danced at her birthday party. She was amazing!" Ron said with his mouth full of roast beef. May gave him a slightly disgusted look before taking another small and polite bite of her mashed potatoes. Katie snorted lightly before stabbing her meat with her fork.

"What do you dance dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her, May smiled before answering.

"I studied all sorts of types of dance but my strong point and the one I enjoy the most is ballet." She said smiling at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while she cut up Teddy's meat. "Elbows off the table Teddy" May reprimanded him gently before handing him his plate and tucking a napkin into his shirt.

"How long have you been dancing?" Ginny asked getting interested in the conversation. May paused thinking for a moment before answering.

"I've been dancing since I was 10-years-old." May said taking a sip of her water. Harry looked over at her surprised

"Since you were 10? I thought you were only on your own for two years." Harry pointed out, May smiled sheepishly at him.

"Well technically yes I was. I left home when I was eight and a half and then I met a nice boy named William and he helped me get to London and then I met up with uncle Aberforth and we somehow ended up in New York and then I met Madam and she took me under her wing and I stayed with her until I was 15 or so. Then I traveled to Greece for a year, then I went to Paris and then Italy for a while and then I came back to London and now here I am." May told everybody. Harry and the others looked at her shocked.

"You left home when you were only 8-years-old?" George asked shocked. May nodded while taking more to drink.

"Your parents must have been so worried!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. May look at her shocked for a moment.

"They were but I went home for my sister's birthday's, so they saw me each year." Mrs. Weasley looked at May stunned, who only smiled uncomfortably. Dinner was relatively quite after that, though Mrs. Weasley did share some embarrassing stories about the boys. After dinner and after Katie had wished everyone a goodnight and left to go back home the younger Weasley's along with Harry, May, Hermione and Ginny all went to sit in the living room near the fireplace.

"Why did you leave home?" Fred asked, May looked up at him while biting her lip lightly, to which  
>Fred's gaze wandered for a moment before traveling back up to her eyes.<p>

"It's complicated." She told him quietly.

"So you have siblings?" George asked. May nodded

"I have four older sisters and an older brother. Three of my sisters are married but only my eldest sister has any children" May told the family smiling. "My nephew is about a year or two older than Teddy." she said smiling.

"That's probably why you're so good with him." Harry said winking at her. May blushed slightly and smiled.

"So when is the rest of your family coming?" May asked Ginny who smiled.

"Well Bill and Fleur and their daughter Victoria should be here after Charlie. Charlie is coming in the morning and Percy doesn't really come home for the holidays." Ginny told May. who nodded her head.

"Perfect Percy." Fred and George muttered to themselves. Ginny rolled her eyes while smiling at her two brothers. The group stayed up for a bit longer before they all decided to go to bed. When Fred walked to his room he shared with George he saw Harry leading May up to his room while she giggled as he pulled her up the stairs. Fred sneered at them before sighing and going into his room.

The next morning May walked down the stairs running her fingers through her hair, to see that Mrs. Weasley was already making breakfast, she smiled at her and pointed at the table.

"You have a package dear." Mrs. Weasley told her before going back to making breakfast. May looked at the package before putting it on the chair that she sat in for dinner last night before going over to Mrs. Weasley and asking if she needed any help. Mrs. Weasley smiled and pointed to the bowl with the pancake mix and told her to start poring it onto the pan. May smiled and did as she asked, Fred and George were the first to come down for breakfast after smelling the bacon frying only to see May dressed in an apron with smudges of pancake batter on her cheeks and forehead. Fred chuckled only to have May narrow her eyes at him and glare.

"You don't need to laugh at me you know. I worked really hard on helping your mother make breakfast." May said pouting slightly. Fred smiled and walked up to her with a moist cloth. He reached his hand out and lighting grabbed her chin, May looked at everything but him trying to will her blush down. Fred smirked slightly and began to wipe the dried batter off her cheek, which only darkened the blush that was spread across her cheeks and nose, bringing out her freckles.

"How you got this stuff on your face I'll never know." Fred muttered while he wiped her face clean gently. May stared into his eyes after he was done, Fred smiled and tugged on a strand of her long blonde hair that she had put up into pony-tail.

"Listen I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened with-" Fred started only to be cut off by George coughing signaling him that the others were coming down the stairs. Fred sighed and stepped away from May and sat next to George at the breakfast table. May let out a small breath before turning and began to help Mrs. Weasley set all the food on the table. Once Mrs. and Mr. Weasley sat down May pulled out her chair moving the package onto her lap and quietly began eating her breakfast while thinking about the moment she just had with Fred. May soon felt a hand shaking her shoulder and looked over at Harry who was staring at her questioningly.

"I asked who that package was from." May looked down at her lap before smiling at everyone.

"It's a present from uncle Severus." she told Harry before opening the box to reveal a pair of ballet slippers along with two envelopes; one had the Weasley's name on it. May squealed softly before grabbing the envelope and standing up.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked May smiled and showed the table their name on the envelope. "I thought you said it was a present for you from Severus." Molly said confused while she looked at Arthur, who simply shrugged.

"Well this is a present but this is from me to you." she said putting the envelope on the table and smiled encouragingly at the family. Fred looked at it before picking it up and opening it before freezing in shock with his mouth hanging open. The whole table looked at him while he started up at May.

"Are these real?" He asked, she nodded smiling somewhat sheepishly before he slowly pulled out what was inside. " Quiddich World Cup tickets, in a private box." Ron spit out his orange juice over the table before making a grab at the tickets. The whole table stared at her shocked. May's happy smile melted away and was replaced with a worried frown.

"You don't like them?" She asked in worried and quite voice. Her shoulders slumped and her lip stuck out in a small worried pout making her look like a small child, Harry and Fred both opened their mouths to try to comfort her only to be cut off by Mr. Weasley.

"We can't take these from you." He told her while taking the tickets and the envelope and handing them back over to her. May looked up at him with a sad frown on her face. Mrs. Weasley took pity on her and explained.

"It's not that we don't appreciate the gift and the thought dear it's just that, well if we accepted these tickets we would never be able to repay you, we don't really have that kind of money." Mrs. Weasley explained. May looked up at her slightly confused before it dawned on her.

"But Mrs. Weasley I don't expect anything back, it's a thank you gift for letting me stay here for the break and a thank you to your family for being so kind to me. Besides I didn't spend any money getting those tickets, the Minister owed my grandfather a favor and I collected in on it asking for the tickets. They were free of charge, thanks to grandfather." May explained shrugging her shoulders smiling lightly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded shocked.

"So does that mean we can go to the World Cup?" Ron asked, his parents shared a look before sighing and nodded their heads yes. The boys, along with Ginny cheered. May handed the tickets back to Mr. Weasley who smiled at her thankfully.

After breakfast the girls went back up to Ginny's room, but before long they got tired of trading secrets and all went downstairs. Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch reading while May lay next to Teddy reading a book while he colored some pictures. May smiled over at him while he explained what each picture was. He looked over at the book she was reading and wrinkled his nose in confusion at the words.

"What are you reading?" Teddy asked as he looked at the words again. May smiled at him and passed the book over to him.

"I'm reading Hamlet, it's a famous play written by William Shakespeare." She told him, Teddy wrinkled his nose at the book.

"It sounds boring." He said passing the book back to her, May giggled and shook her head.

"Oh but it's not, The play is about Hamlet who is a young prince that meets his father's ghost who tells him that the new king, his uncle no less, had murdered him and orders Hamlet to take revenge. Hamlet decides to act crazy which leads Hamlet's uncle to spy on him to find out why he has gone mad then to test the word of his father's ghost he orders that a play be put on with the king being killed the same way his uncle killed his father to watch his reaction he then gave a very famous speech from the play and watched as his uncle all but stood up and admitted that he was guilty. Hamlet planned to end his life there but he ended up accidentally killing his love's father which makes her go crazy and presumably take her own life. Then Hamlet's uncle convinces Ophelia's, Hamlet's girlfriend, brother to kill Hamlet with a sword with poison as backup, in the end Hamlet was stabbed and then after using the same sword he was injured with he killed Ophelia's brother and then forced his uncle to drink the poisoned wine. So you see it's very interesting." May explained to Teddy who stared at her with side eyes.

"I want to read it." Teddy exclaimed. May shook her head.

"Maybe when you're a little older, it's quite violent and is written in old English, you would have a hard time trying to read it." May said ruffling his hair, Teddy pouted but nodded in acceptance.

"What's your favorite quote from it May? You seem to know the play pretty well" Hermione asked her. "Personally I enjoy Hamlet's _To Be or not To Be speech_." May smiled at her.

"My favorite quote is from the letter Hamlet wrote to Ophelia... _Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love_. It's a lovely quote." May said smiling before going back to reading. Soon the kitchen door opened to reveal the boys along with a tall handsome man, immediately May knew he was a Weasley, though which Weasley he was she would have to wait and see.

"Uncle Charlie!" Teddy said as soon as he noticed the man, he jumped off the floor and ran over to Charlie who picked him up and tossed him into the air. May giggled quietly before closing her book and standing up going to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Dumbledore, Ginny and Hermione's friend from school." She said holding out her hand to shake. Charlie placed her hand in between his two larger calloused ones.

"Charlie Weasley it's a pleasure to meet you." He said before bending down and gently kissing the back of her hand. May blushed a deep red before nodding and pulling her hand away from him. She glared at Harry who snickered at her blush and stuck her tongue out at him before turning away. If she had bothered looking over at Fred she would have noticed that he was glaring at his older brother who only grinned back at him cheekily.

Soon after Charlie had arrived Bill along with his wife Fleur and daughter Victoria arrived and lunch was served. Lunch was a pleasant experience for everyone. The group told stories and got to know May much better. After lunch May ended up with Victoria behind her as she played with May's hair and put it up in different hairstyles. The peaceful afternoon was ended with a swift knock on the door which Arthur opened to reveal Severus Snape.

"Severus what are you doing here?" Molly asked as she came to stand next to her husband as she welcomed Severus into their home.

"I came to collect Amelia, she and I have a small business to attend to," He told the two. May let her hair out of the various braids and pony-tails and walked over to her uncle.

"Where are you going May?" Harry asked as he came to stand next to her in the kitchen, Snape rolled his eyes which went unnoticed.

"Well I have to finish my Christmas shopping and Uncle Severus has offered to take me, and I also have to pay a visit to Madam and Amy." She told him, Harry nodded his head, she turned her head towards Mrs. Weasley. "I'm not quite sure what time I'll be back, hopefully I'll be in time for dinner but I'm not entirely sure." Molly Weasley nodded her head and told her that she would save her a plate full of food. May smiled great-fully at her before she left with Snape.

Hours after leaving May quietly let herself back into the Burrow and made her way towards the stairs.

"You sure came back late." Fred said from his place on the living room couch. May covered her mouth to muffle the scream that tore from her lips at his sudden appearance. May looked over at him and glared.

"I told your mother that I might not make it back for dinner." she told him only to blush as her stomach growled, she sighed as she held a hand over her stomach. Fred snorted before going over the stove to re heat May's dinner. She smiled and sat down at the table to eat when he placed the food in front of her.

"Thank you." She said quietly before she began to eat. Fred sighed and took the seat across from her.

"So did you finish all your Christmas shopping?" He asked when she had finished her food, May nodded her head. "Did you get anything for me?" He asked smirking. May looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait to find out." May said smirking at him as well.

"Listen May I've been meaning to talk to you about things for a while now." Fred said, May placed her chin in the palm of her hand and gestured for him to continue. "About how I reacted when you told me that you were engaged... I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it out on you when you were obviously upset and I only made it worse." May shrugged her shoulders.

"I understand why you reacted the way you did, it was a lot to take in." She told him. Fred shook his head.

"Also about the whole Katie thing." May help up her hand to stop him before he could continue.

"Look Fred it's your business who you want to date, really you don't need to explain it to me." She said a little tense to be talking about his new 'girlfriend' Fred sighed.

"That's not what I wanted to say-" Fred was once again cut off by May standing up from the table shaking her head before she made her way to the stairs once again. Fred growled low in his throat and grabbed her wrist while she was still in the living room.

"Will you just listen to what I have to say before you shut me down." Fred hissed while he pulled her closer to him, she reached down and tried to pry his fingers off her wrist.

"No I won't. I'm not really in the mood to hear how much you like being with her. Right now I just want to go to bed." She said still trying to pry his fingers off her wrist, to which he responded by only pulling her closer to him.

"What you won't even listen to what I have to say? Are you that anxious to get back to Harry?" May stared up at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"You and Harry, I saw the two of you last night he was leading you up to his bed and you just giggled and followed him right up there." Fred said, May raised her eyebrow at him.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Fred Weasley?" May asked him, Fred narrow his eyes and refused to answer her.

"It's fine you obviously like Katie seeing how quickly you asked her out for a date after you rejected me. It's fine do whatever you want, see if I care." May said as she once again tried to pull her wrist out of his grip. Fred growled and backed her against the wall by the grandfather clock while he blocked her in with his hands on either side of her body against the wall.

"You don't care what I do?" He asked, with his face inches away from hers. May stared up at him defiantly before she answered him.

"No I don't care wha-" May never finished her sentence as Fred had pressed his lips to hers roughly. May stood still, completely shocked before placing her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, though it was no use he was much larger and stronger than her. Fred hands gripped both her wrists as he kissed her lips roughly though when May sighed and finally melted into the kiss and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the kiss became gentler. Fred buried one of his hands into her long hair and the other went around her waist. He groaned into her mouth when her fingers began to play with the hair on the back of his neck. He pulled his lips away from hers only to start kissing down her jaw before going to her neck and shoulder. May gasped when she felt him nibbling gently on her neck. His hand slid up and down her back causing her to shiver and her to pull his lips back onto hers. May moaned into the kiss before she realized what she was doing and pulled away from him. Fred sighed before placing his forehead on her shoulder and breathed in her the smell of her hair and skin.

May bit her lip and gently pried his hands off of her before staring at him with a flushed face, hair messy from his hand being tangled in it and thoroughly kissed lips. May touched her finger tips to her lips before turning away from him and rushing up the stairs. Fred sighed as he heard a door shut softly. Fred rubbed a hand over his face before walking up to his room, he stopped for a moment outside of May's room before shaking his head. 'She's probably in Harry's bed.' He thought before going into his room and laying down on the bed. He lay awake, thinking about how her lips felt against his, the feeling of the soft skin of her neck against his lips, and the silkily feel of her hair and how it smelled like strawberries and strangely the ocean. He fell asleep with the image of her flushed face staring up at him before she ran away. Little did he know May also laid awake thinking of the tingling feeling she got when he kissed her and the felling of his hand buried in her hair. May fell asleep with a small smile on her face while her fingertips rested against her lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Geez that chapter was kind of packed but I really like the way it turned out. Now lets hope that the next chapter doesn't take to long for me to write, although I'm also planning to re-write the first three chapter at least until the second half of the third chapter, they don't really fit with the story in later chapter. Well nighty night readers. Please review with your thoughts, they really help me with inspiration.<p> 


	12. Trouble on the Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: Trouble over the Horizon

* * *

><p>The next morning when Mrs. Weasley got up to cook breakfast she found a note placed on the table, with nice pretty loopy handwriting on it, it read.<p>

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley  
>I'm sorry but it seems I will have to miss breakfast with you all.<br>I didn't get everything accomplished last night that I wanted to.  
>I left early in the morning with Uncle Severus, and will be back<br>in time for lunch.  
>With Love, Amelia."<em>

Mrs. Weasley sighed before she began preparing breakfast. Harry, normally the last out of bed, along with Ron, was the first to come downstairs. He looked around the living room and peaked his head into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley have you seen May?" He asked, Mrs. Weasley smiled at him before pointing a finger at the note on the table. Harry read it and frowned, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He sighed before going back upstairs to wake the others as Mrs. Weasley asked. Soon the breakfast table was full of people and food.

"It seems she's always running off somewhere. Isn't she?" Ginny said as she took a bite of her breakfast, Hermione, Ron and Harry all nodded their heads.

"Where do you think she goes? What does she have to do all the time?" Ron asked, the group shrugged their shoulders with a grin. Out of the corner of his eye Harry thought he saw Fred glaring at him before he laughed at his own ridiculousness and turned back to his breakfast.

At lunch, May returned with Snape like she promised, as she walked in and smiled at everyone that was eating lunch.

"I'm just going to set this stuff up in my room. Mrs. Weasley would it be alright if Uncle Severus stayed for lunch, I'm afraid I just about ran him ragged today." May said smiling, she giggled when Snape glared at her. Everybody at the table had stopped eating when May asked if he could stay. They all turned their heads to look at Mrs. Weasley who nodded her head happily, Snape sighed and nodded his head and sat down in a chair that was next to Molly.

'I just can't say no to that girl.' Snape thought to himself. Arthur Weasley smiled over at him.

"You look like you could use a drink Severus." Snape sighed nodding his head. He nodded his thanks when Molly handed him a small glass of fire whiskey. May smiled and sat in between Harry and Snape. Katie was over for the day and after lunch she had convinced Fleur to try to teach her to speak French. Try being the operative word. After lunch was over Snape left. He departed leaving only after giving May a kiss on top of her head and thanking both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for lunch.

At the kitchen table Fleur breathed in deeply before letting it out, she was trying not to lose her cool but Katie was making it rather hard for her. She repeated the words again even slower only for Katie to say them completely wrong.

"Il n'y a pas d'enseignement de cette fille!" Fleur sighed loudly. From her place sitting on the couch May giggled loudly. Katie whipped her head around and glared at her.

"Like you could do any better." Katie said rudely, Hermione and Ginny turned to look at May, who smiled condescendingly at the girl.

"Oui je peux, je vais vous faire savoir que je peux parler couramment le français." May smirked at Katie when Ginny and Hermione giggled behind their hands. The boys looked at May with slight awe.

"You speak French?" Ron asked slightly breathlessly, May giggled lightly and nodded. Katie rolled her eyes and sat back in the chair with her arms crossed in anger.

"Vous parlez le français à merveille. Avez-vous passé une fois en France?" May nodded her head and smiled before answering Fleur.

"J'ai passé quelque temps là-bas quand j'étais plus jeune. Ma mère pense que chaque jeune fille doit apprendre à parler français." Fleur nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay that's enough French. I think Ron is going to faint." Ginny said laughing at her older brother's flushed and dazed face. May nodded before smiling over at Fleur before going back to reading her book.

"I don't want to learn French anymore." May heard Katie said before she stormed out of the house to find Fred. May rolled her eyes and continued reading. Fleur came and sat next to Bill. May smiled at the pair and closed her book.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Bill and Fleur both smiled at the question and looked at each other, May smiled at the obvious love the two shared.

"Well she took a part-time job at Gringotts to help her with her English and then we started dating and I fell in love with her after maybe the first couple of dates and then we got engaged. We got married here at the burrow, it was during the War so shortly after we said our vows the wedding was attacked by Death Eaters and ruined but even with all that it was perfect because I married the woman I love." Bill said, Fleur smiled up at him before giving him a loving kiss.

"It's a shame that your wedding got ruined, a wedding is a special thing." May said, Fleur shrugged her shoulders elegantly before sighing.

"Oui, mais c'est dans le passé. Nous sommes mariés et c'est ce qui importe." May bit her lip at this.

"Bill, Fleur I would love to help give you a sort of re-do on your wedding. Like I said a wedding is a special thing and it isn't fair that yours got ruined. You both are so in love and it would make me so happy to do this for you both. If you'll let me, think of it as a Christmas gift." Bill and Fleur both looked at May shocked before Fleur smiled widely and hugged her.

"Thank you." Fleur whispered in her ear, May smiled and hugged her back. Inside the kitchen Fred leaned against the doorway and smiled to himself before walking back outside. Lucky for him Katie had gotten mad at him for not siding with her on her pointless and nonexistent argument with May and left.

A little later into the day the weather had taken a turn for the worse and it showed signs of raining so May sat on the living room floor reading to Teddy and Victoria while everybody else was spread around the room. Harry laid next to her while she read, listening to her voice. He opened his eyes to look at her when she stopped reading. He saw her sitting straight up and looking out the window above the couch. Harry sat up and stared at her.

"Fleur I need you to take Teddy and Victoria upstairs. Once you get up there, after Hermione comes back down, cast a locking and silencing charm on the room and don't come down until we come up and get you." May said very seriously as she stared outside. Everyone inside the house looked at her, this wasn't at all anything like the sweet and demur girl that had been there a moment a go. After a moment Fleur brought the children up stairs like she asked.

"May what's wrong?" Harry asked. May shook her head, holding up her hand to silence him.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it." May said softly she turned her head to look at Ginny and Hermione. "Ginny I need you to send word to Uncle Severus, tell him to bring anything he can think off. Poison, antidotes, Veritaserum. Anything. Now!" May urged as she turned her attention over to Hermione. Ginny nodded her head and sent her Patronus out to Snape.

"Hermione I need you to quickly go up into our room, in my trunk at the very bottom is a small leather book bring it back down to me and then tell Fleur to lock and silence the room." May said before glaring out the window and then over at Hermione when she stood their slightly shocked. "Now Hermione!" May yelled.

Hermione nodded her head and ran up the stairs, only to come barreling back down a few minutes later with the book in hand. May grabbed the book from her hands and quickly started scanning the pages. She stopped on a page with a large tree drawn on it. May read the page before her lips began to silently move quickly before she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth, blowing onto the page. The picture of the tree glowed. The mist traveled around May before filling her nose, her eyes began to glow a bright purple before the mist traveled outside where a large oak tree began to take shape.

"May what the hell is going on." Harry said shaking her slightly. The Weasley family stood in the living room staring at her in shock. May sighed.

"It seems that I've put you all in danger, but I'm going to do my best to put a stop to it before anything happens." May said looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I never wanted to put you in any kind of danger. I'm really sorry." May said tearing up slightly before Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged her. May smiled at the comfort before she hardened her resolve.

"That tree will act as a guardian for now at least." As soon as she said that Snape apperated into the Weasley household with a small pouch of potions. He was breathing slightly hard before he stared at his god-daughter. "Is it her?" He asked, May shook her head.

"Who is sending someone after you May? Tell me what is going on damn it!" Harry yelled at her. Snape turned towards him and glared.

"Nixie sent someone after me." That was all she said before she started to flip through the book. Snape finally caught sight of the book in her hand.

"Where did you get that Amelia?" Snape asked her, she looked up from the page and smirked.

"I took it the last time I went home. Daddy doesn't even know its missing, and I hope to keep it that way." May said giving him a meaningful stare, he gave her a brief nod.

"So let me get the straight, that woman that came to your birthday has sent someone after you, and you're totally calm about that?" Ron asked, May gave him a very hard glare, which made he hold his hands up in surrender.

"May what is that book, I've never seen anything like it?" Hermione asked her, Snape sighed.

"Must you always know everything Miss Granger?" Snape snapped at her, before May spoke up.

"It's my father's book of spells. My father forbid any one of his children to use it, it's full of dark magic." May said as she continued to look through the book. She took a deep breath before letting it out, at once the skies darkened and it began to pour down rain. The skies pounded down on the earth letting out loud roars of thunder and strikes of lighting illuminating the dark surroundings.

"Did you just make it rain?" George asked, May spared him a small look from the corner of her eye

"Before my father met my mother his family had practiced dark magic for thousands of centuries, this book has been passed down from generation to generation. His family had strong magic, if they willed something to happen it would, like creating a storm. My father was the last in his family to receive this book, he studied every word on every single page until he met my mother. He gave up everything, he renounced his dark magic. Unfortunately for him he passed on his family lineage to his children, though it's much stronger in my brother Finnick and myself. My mother's inherently good magic didn't prevent us from gaining his magic like he hoped it would. Finnick and I never use it unless it's for extreme circumstances." May said before stopping on a page in the book.

"What was your father's family name May?" George asked. May faltered slightly while looking through the book before continuing. Finally when Fred echoed the questions she sighed.

"Blackwell. My father's family name is Blackwell." She said leaning over the table slightly.

"Look I realize there is a reason that father forbid us from using our dark magic and this book. However if this helps me protect the people I care about then so be it. I'll deal with the consequences of my actions when this is all over." May sighed before letting her head fall forward. She didn't have much time to wallow in her own self-pity before she and everyone else in the living room heard a yell of surprise outside. May stepped up to the door. The rain immediately came to a stop before she looked out into the yard at the body that was being held within the branches of the tree.

"Well he still has legs." May said quietly to Snape who nodded. Mays eyes flashed a bright purple once more before the branches of the tree sprang forward and dropped the wriggling body at her feet. May nodded at Snape who grabbed the man and hauled him to his feet.

"Bind him to a chair, I need him to answer a few questions for me." The man looked up at her with a look full of so much hatred. She smirked down at him as he struggled to remove himself from the chair he was bound to.

"Are you going to answer the questions I have willingly or am I going to have to force you?" She asked smiling at him sweetly. The man looked over her shoulder at the audience in the living room and stared up her defiantly. May sighed dramatically before her eyes flashed bright purple. Snape's head whipped up to look at his god-daughter before looking over her shoulder at the Weasley family.

"Mrs. Weasley you wouldn't happen to have a small jar and maybe some matches I could use do you?" May said turning to look at the family, her eyes had gone back to normal for the time being and the Weasley family as well as May's friends gave a sigh of relief. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a small jar and the matches for May to use at which she smile at her.

"Uncle you have mandrake root correct?" Snape nodded head at her, while the man's eyes widened slightly before he schooled his facial expressions.

"Why do you hold yourself back girl? You reek of it, of your father's dark magic. Let it take over, you know you want to" The man said with a savage grin. May sneered at him.

"They only thing I'm holding back is my lunch from your mere presence." She told him before placing the root inside the jar.

"You don't have the guts, it would destroy you." The man said with a sneer.

"What would?" Snape asked the man pulling his head back by his hair, the man grunted in discomfort.

"So you don't know what that little trinket in her hand can do? It was created by her great-great grandfather. It's a Witch Cruid. That right there can kill any witch that the holder chooses. With that dark magic coursing through her veins right now who's to say that she won't turn on any of you. " The man said. May glared and smacked the man across his face hard.

"I'm not like you, unlike you I'm strong enough to fight off the dark magic." May told him before grabbing his hand and sliding off his ring. "It's a lovely ring, you must wear it often." May said with a cruel smile before she dropped the ring into the jar. The man panicked for a slight moment before he saw her place the jar on the table.

"Don't misunderstand I want some questions before I use that Cruid on you." May whispered to him so only he and Snape could hear.

"Did you come here after me? Or someone else in the house?" May asked the man refused to answer so she nodded her head at Snape who forced the man's jaw open and poured the Veritaserum down his throat. After the man drank all of it Snape stepped away from the pair and stood behind May.

"Now did you come here after me or someone else in this house?" May asked again. The man struggled for a moment before he answered.

"I came for the boy." He said. May's eyes flashed bright purple when the realization came to her that Nixie sent the man to come and take Teddy.

"What were your orders regarding him?" Once again he struggled to keep the answer from being torn from his lips but it was pointless.

"I was ordered to incapacitate and capture him. After that I had orders to torture him until he broke and then she was going to send him back to you." The man sneered out with a sadistic grin on his face.

"I would even be allowed to use poison on him if I wished." He said grinning from ear to ear. The men in the Weasley family stepped forward to the man but was held back by a look from May.

"Would you feed it to him in his food, his water?" when he didn't answer she continued. "Would you inject him with it or would he come in contact with it during torture?" When the man looked up May smirked at him.

"Torture then." She said shortly. "How would he come in contact with it?" she asked

"Through a blade." He ground out. May narrowed her eyes, before she opened Snape's bag and pulled out a knife.

"A Poisoned blade, how creative." She told him sarcastically.

"May put the knife down." Fred said as he moved toward her slowly.

"I'm not going to stab him with it. I have more control over myself than that, no matter how strong the magic is or how much he deserves it." May said pointing the tip of the blade at the man.

"A man like you must keep his weapons on him at all time at least something like that." May said as she stepped closer to the man; Harry came to stand right next to her. Harry placed his hand around May's wrist, she looked up at him questionably. Her now bright purple eyes started up him, though if he stared close enough he could see swirls of grey in them.

"May promise me that you won't let this dark magic take control of you. Promise me." May stared up at Harry before nodding her head, for a moment her eyes had gone completely back to normal when she looked at him. Harry sighed in relief letting go of her wrist, but didn't step away from her. May grabbed the cruid before she cut his forearm with the knife the man yelled out in alarm and pain; May held the jar next to the cut and let his blood seep in. She grabbed the match and lit it before whispering an incantation over it. She pulled the man's jacket open to reveal a blade in a sheath. She smirked and pulled the blade out and placed it on the table next to the cruid.

"You know what will happen now if I light another match and drop it in don't you? You'll die, you'll burn from the inside out." May said putting the jar back down on the table. The man glared up at her before he leapt up from the chair and made a grab at the cruid and his blade. May sighed and out stretched her hand and held it into a fist. The man froze and fell to the ground and yelled in anguish.

"I didn't want to have to do that you know." May said before moving her hand again in a fluid motion making the man stand straight up.

"What are you doing to me?!" He yelled. May sighed again before crushing her hand into a tight fist, the man gasped and moved a hand to grip his chest.

"It doesn't feel good does it? Being at someone else's mercy does it?" May asked before she released her hand, the man slumped on the floor before he growled and jumped up again and tried to attack her. The same thing happened as before.

"Witch, what are you doing to my body?" the man asked after he slumped back down to the floor. May glanced down at him.

"I'm controlling the blood in your body, I could make it do anything I want, but for the time being I'll settle for this." May said darkly.

"She's controlling the blood in his body?" Harry asked shocked. Snape nodded his head with a dark expression on his face.

"This man is lucky that Amelia has such great control over herself or he would be dead by now" Snape informed Harry.

"Look we could do this all day but that would just result in you giving yourself a heart attack the more you force me to take control of your body." May said as she sighed tiredly.

"She's getting tired, she has to end this soon. She can't keep fighting the magic if she uses up her energy keeping him in place." Snape told Arthur and Molly who looked over at May's tired body language. Her shoulders were slumped and her mouth had taken on a tired frown. May staggered and grabbed onto the wall. Snape held onto her and pointed his wand at the man.

"Petrificus Totalus." Snape said and watched as the man's body went completely rigid. "Amelia you can't push yourself anymore. It's wearing you out and you won't be able to fight off the magic." Snape said as he led her to the couch to sit down for a moment.

"May are you alright?" Ginny asked as she came over, she handed her a glass of salt water, to help calm her nerves.

"I'm fine, I've just never used this much energy all at once before." May said after she gulped down her water. She stood up from the couch with the help of Snape and made her way over to the man lying on the floor. She reached out her hand for Snape to hand her the book and the knife. He looked down at her before sighing and handing them over to her. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"May you aren't going to kill him are you?" she asked her. May shook her head, smiling up at the older woman.

"Of course not Mrs. Weasley." May said as she continued to flip to another page in the book when she found it she gave a sigh of relief. May raised the knife and sliced open the skin of her palm.

"May!" Harry and Fred yelled at the same time making a move to rush toward her, but were stopped by Snape. May pressed her bleeding hand to the bound man's forehead before chanting.

"Cibè àit tu air an aimsir, fhàistineach tusa. If you ever come back and threaten my friends or family I won't hesitate to kill you." Once she finished the spell as well as the conditions she pulled her hand away and held it closely to her. Fred rushed over to her and wrapped her hand with a dish towel that was in the kitchen. She smiled thankfully up at him.

"Uncle Severus I need you to change his memory. When he goes back to Nixie she can't know of the book or anything else here that he saw." Snape gave May a small reassuring smile before moving over to the man and began to erase his memory and implant new ones. May smiled tiredly before she promptly fainted, only to be caught by Fred.

"Relax she fainted from exhaustion, once she rests she should be fine." Snape informed them as he released the man from his body bind only to watch him walk out of the Weasley's home and vanish. When that happened he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you need to explain some things Severus." Arthur said, Snape nodded and the two walked off to a more private area with Mrs. Weasley in tow along with Charlie and Bill.

"So she kept us all safe at the risk of herself. You heard her when she talked about the dark magic clouding her judgment." Hermione informed the group. Fred gently cradled May and placed her on the couch, before covering her with a blanket.

"I had no idea she was so powerful. The only time she ever showed any kind of power like that was with the Boggart in Defense." Ginny said. The group nodded.

"None of us did." Harry said. "She never wanted anybody to know what she could do, it was written all over her face." He said as he stared at Fred while he sat next to her on the couch.

"I hope she doesn't think we're afraid of her or something." Hermione said softly. Fred sighed and moved a piece of hair from May's face.

"So what do you say Fred? Do you think any different of her?" Harry asked, Fred turned to look at Harry.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one that's dating and sharing a bed with her." Fred snapped at him. Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"May and I aren't dating." Harry informed him.

"I saw you leading her up to your room the other night Harry, no need to hide it." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was taking her to my room to talk, she was pretty upset since you brought Katie over." Fred glared over at him.

"Look Fred I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do, but you should know that May really likes you. She'll kill me if she ever knew I repeated this but after the whole Katie thing it took about an hour for her to stop being so upset." Fred looked over at May.

"All I'm saying is try not to break her heart. She may look like she can handle a bunch of stuff but she's really fragile." Hermione smiled at Harry before laughing as he muttered to himself about sounding like a girl.

The group looked over at May sleeping on the couch to see her faced was flushed red and she was shivering. Fred placed his hand on her forehead only to pull it back with a hiss.

"She's burning up." Harry looked over at May to see that she was breathing harshly. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a cooling charm over her, but seconds later May's body reheated once more.

Ginny came back over and placed a cold moist wash rag over her forehead. The group stared in shock as the wash cloth steamed as it was placed on her forehead. May groaned and opened her eyes turning to look at the group. Hermione held her breath when she saw that her friend's eyes had turned back to the glowing purple, though they were somewhat dim.

"Don't feel so good…so tired." May said softly before she fainted once more. Hermione gasped and ran to go get Snape. The two rushed back over to May's side. Behind the pair was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Fleur

"Professor what's happening to her?" Ginny asked getting extremely worried.

"It seems that Amelia pushed herself too hard with that man and trying to control her dark magic at the same time. Her body is fighting off the effects of her father's dark magic. Her magic and her fathers are clashing to gain control, and from the looks of her now she's far too weak to fight it off." Snape said as he placed another cooling charm on her body.

"Is there anything that we can do to help her?" Snape shook his head.

"The only ones who could help her would be her father or her brother, and she specifically said she didn't want them to know about her taking the book." He told the group. "The only thing for us to do is to wait for her to fight off the effects on her own." Snape informed them. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and transfigured the couch into a bed for May and made the coffee table into a couch large enough for everyone to fit.

Over the next few hours the group watched over May while she lay on the transfigured bed in the living room before they decided that they needed to move her to her bed upstairs. Harry and Fred stayed by her side at first before Harry decided to leave Fred to watch over her. Fred sighed as he wet the wash cloth once more and placed it on her forehead.

Early into the next morning Fred woke with a jolt. He slowly tried to sit up only to see that May was still asleep, her face was still flushed and the wash cloth was now dry. He sighed before he wet it once more and placed it on her forehead.

Fred turned towards the door when there was a knock.

"Come in." He said softly as he removed a piece of hair that was stuck to her neck from her sweat. He looked up at the door to see his twin leaning on the frame.

"How is she doing?" George asked. Fred shook his head. "How are you doing Gred?" He asked.

"Not so good Forge." Fred replied with a small smile at their still ongoing joke before frowning. "She still isn't awake." George nodded his head before he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You heard Snape, she's exhausted. She over worked herself, she just needs some time to regain her strength." Fred looked up at him shaking his head.

"It's not that simple. This magic that she has, she's trying to fight it off and it doesn't seem like she's winning to me." Fred sighed before placing his head in his hands.

"What if she doesn't come back? What if this magic takes over and she isn't the same Amelia Dumbledore she's been since I met her that day in Hogsmead?" George sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Who knows? All you can do is hope that she comes back to her normal self." Fred nodded his head gently. After a moment's pause he looked over at George.

"You know I kissed her last night." George raised an eyebrow

"She had just come back from being out with Snape and we got in an argument about Katie and Harry, and…. I just kissed her." He said shaking his head. "This wasn't like the other kisses that we had, this was… something else." Fred said as he silently laughed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"So what are you going to do about Katie?" George asked sitting next to him with his arms folded.

"I have no idea, I don't even know what's going to happen with May." George nodded in understanding

"Do you want something to happen with her?" Fred paused a moment before nodding his head.

"I do have feelings for her, but she's engaged. Arranged or not she has a fiancé."

"Maybe you should just talk to her, but I would end whatever you have going on with Katie before you do. Don't want double the mess on your hands." George said laughing as he patted Fred on the back. Fred laughed and smiled at him.

"Thanks Forge." George smiled over at him.

"Anytime Gred. You know you should come down to eat something. She didn't risk the consequences of her magic just to see you faint from malnutrition when she wakes up." Fred laughed in agreement. He stood up and walked into the hallway. He looked back in the room before he gently shut her door and headed downstairs to eat his breakfast.

When Fred had left the room May slowly opened her eyes and bit her lip, she quietly padded over to her trunk and took out a small mirror, she took in her appearance for a moment. She noted that the purple still hadn't gone from her eyes completely, she could still feel the seductive pull of the dark magic running through her veins. She knew opening that wretched book was a horrible idea but she didn't have much of a choice. At least that is what she told herself as she ran a hand through her hair, she silently grabbed a pair of jeans and the her pink Weasley sweater slipped them on before quietly padding across the hall and down the 2 flight of stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed that it was incredibly silent at the table she walked around the large clock silently, the first to notice her was Teddy and Victoria. Both of the children jumped out of their seats and ran over to her, startling everyone at the table. She saw two seats of eyes lock onto her, one green and another blue, she bit her lip and brought her attention back to the children

"May what happened last night?" Teddy asked. May smiled and bent down in front of them.

"Nothing interesting. Did you sleep well?" she asked, both kids nodded their heads. "Good now hurry and finish eating and maybe I'll read some more." She told them nodding at the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley may I speak with you?" May asked, they both nodded and stood from the table following her to the garden.

"First I would like to say I'm sorry for putting your family in danger last night, and making you worry about me. I would also like to ask a favor, knowing my uncle he most likely told you who my father's family is, and I would be extremely thankful if you kept that information to yourself. If others knew who I was, who my father is, it wouldn't be very pleasant." May said twirling a piece of her hair around her finger nervously. Both adults agreed.

"Lastly, I wanted to let you know that I think it would be for the best if I left." May said, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened their mouths to deny her when the door burst open, startling them.

"You can't leave!" Harry yelled. May turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"You've only just got here." Ginny said.

"Exactly! I've only just got here and I've already put everyone in danger. I can't stay here, I'm trying to protect all of you." May said as she looked at everyone.

"You don't need to protect us, we are more than capable of protecting ourselves."

"What happens if I lose control? Will you stop me, even if that means hurting me?" she asked looking at Harry and then Fred. Who both hesitated to answer her, May nodded her head gently.

"That's what I thought." May said as she turned away from them hugging her arms. Fred looked at Harry before moving toward her and gently touching her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled jerking away from him. "I don't want to hurt you." She whispered looking into his eyes before turning away from him again. Harry came up to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"You won't lose control, we trust you." Harry told her. May pulled away and ran her hand through her hair in aggravation, the group could see large black clouds forming in the distance.

"You don't understand!" She yelled, in the distance there was a huge crack of lightning.

"What don't we understand?!" Harry yelled at her. May glared at him, her eyes flashing silver for a moment.

"Last night I wanted to kill him, I wanted to burn him from the inside out. My dark magic is still there and it's getting stronger, I can feel it." May told the group, her voice becoming louder every word she spoke. "I'm so afraid I'll hurt all of you!" She said as she ran her hands through her hair once more, slowly moving backwards.

"Just let us help you!" Harry yelled in aggravation, following her.

"Don't come any closer." May told him holding her hand out to stop him.

"I'm not going to let you leave, none of us are." May let out a scream of irritation, the wind picking up as she did. Harry as well as Fred moved toward her once more.

"I said NO!" She yelled at them. A strike of lightning hit the tree she was standing by setting it on fire. Harry and Fred both jumped back in shock. May looked at them in shock before she began backing away from them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she turned around and ran away, leaving the Weasleys behind in confusion. With Fred calling after her.

* * *

><p>That took forever to write this chapter... pheeew its over. :)<p> 


End file.
